


The Right You

by mythicalinker



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Romance, Astrology Reference, BrightWin, M/M, Parallel Universe - 2gether: The Series, Parallel Universes, SaraWin, Sarawat/Win - Freeform, astronomy reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: Win thought that Bright felt the same way as him... that they shared something special that went beyond their onscreen roles as a couple. That's the reason why his world crashed when Bright rejected him, telling him that he can only see them as friends.The pain caused him to lose a reason to live so when the accident happened, Win accepted death with a smile knowing it will end his misery. It didn't happen though cause when he woke up, he found himself on the hospital welcomed back to life by Bright's passionate and breathtaking kiss.Win thought that it was the weirdest dream that he ever had but it became weirder when "Bright" suddenly called him his wife and his "Tine"!OrWhat if Win found himself in a parallel universe where 2gether is real?Will he choose Bright or Sarawat?
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Sarawat/Tine (2gether: The Series), Sarawat/Win
Comments: 336
Kudos: 761





	1. Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's almost two years since the last time I published a story here. I would like to apologize in advance for those pending stories and for those who are still waiting for an update to any of my works. 
> 
> By the way this is my first 2gether fic and I'm thankful to the series that rekindled my passion in writing. For the fans of the show, I hope you will enjoy this work.
> 
> If you're familiar with my other works, you will know that I'm into smutty stuff but I will try my best to keep this work as innocent as possible (if I can help it lol).
> 
> This baby (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. It is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me for any mistake(s) that you saw in the story at the comment section later.

__

_"I'M sorry Win but I don't love you. I only see you as a friend."_

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Win cried in pain as Bright's voice reverberated inside of his head. Those words felt like a death sentence. He bit his lower lip and hit the steering wheel for several times hoping that the physical pain he was inflicting to himself will distract him from his heartbreak.

Tears welled uncontrollably from his eyes. He sobbed for so long that it caused him to throw up on the passenger seat. The anguish was too much for his poor heart. He didn't know how things turned out that way. He thought that he and Bright had a mutual understanding. After the kiss they shared a day before their last shooting in his room, Win thought that the guy felt the same way. It was Bright who fucking kissed him first for crying out loud! They had a drink that night but he was sure that both of them were sober when the act happened. 

Win opened the car's window with a shaking hand since the enclosed space started to suffocate him (not to mention the disgusting stink from his vomit awhile ago). He closed his eyes as he felt the frigid wind that brushed against his face. He should know that this was bound to happen. Bright was straight and it was not a secret to Win that he's dating a girl but what about that kiss that they shared before? Bright must be at least physically attracted to him, right? 

Win pulled his hair in frustration and started to regret what he did earlier. It was their show's farewell party and he was very depressed that night knowing that it might be the last time that they will see each other. He thought that Bright will return his feelings but what he received in return was a brutal rejection and a shattered heart. 

He clenched his fists and looked up at the dark sky hoping to sight a wishing star that might give him his heart's desire. Unfortunately, the sky's empty saved for the dark clouds, a sign of an impending rainstorm. Win only sighed in defeat as the rain started to fall. He closed his eyes as he felt the trickle of the cool refreshing rainwater. It was a relief because it completely overwhelmed the warm tears that were flowing from his eyes nonstop.

He badly wanted to see the stars to ease the sorrow inside of his chest. The shinning heavenly bodies never failed to cheer him up. He learned to love them because of Bright. He reminisced the night when the guy told him the name of the stars and the legends behind the constellations. He remembered his favorite star which was Sirius, the brightest one in the night sky that reminded him so much of the guy. He walked around aimlessly looking up at the sky as he did so, squinting his eyes in desperation to find his star in the midst of the black sky. 

Win only became aware of his surrounding when he heard the loud, purring sound of a car engine, a few feet away from him. The vehicle was running a little too fast but thankfully, he's still too far to avoid it. The driver might not be able to see the road clearly because of the heavy rain. He quickly ran on the safe side of the road but stopped momentarily when he saw a woman in black crossing the street that seeemed like oblivious to the incoming danger. She looked so carefree holding an umbrella and moving so slowly as if she was on the middle of a leisure walk. 

He tried to scream to warn the woman but his voice was hoarse due to his nonstop crying earlier. Everything suddenly played in slow motion, he started to notice the small details like the walking stick that the woman's using and the terror that registered on her face as she limped on her way to the other side of the road. Win gasped in shock when he finally comprehended what's happening. 

With all his might, he ran full speed and pushed the disabled woman away from arms of death that he on the other hand embraced gladly. It might be the heaven's way of sparing him from his suffering. He was lucky to be given the chance to at least saved someone before he passed away. 

He gave the woman a reassuring smile that he tried to maintain even when he felt the extreme pain as the car's bumper collided against his back. He remembered vaguely being thrown up in the air then his body being slammed down on the wet ground caused by the gravity. Surprisingly, the pain was gone in an instant and was replaced by the cold numbness. He blinked his eyes and focused at the stars that suddenly appeared before him. 

For the first time that night, Win smiled genuinely as he stared in amazement at the glittering star-shaped patterns on the woman's umbrella that might fell from her hand earlier. He stared at the artificial stars in awe as scenes from his past started to flash back... 

He saw Bright leaning down next him, pointing out the stars and told them their names and history. The next one was the memory of the first and last kiss they shared off camera that made him hope of them being together. More flashbacks played in vivid colors but most of them were his happy memories especially when they were shooting the series and acted as Tine and Sarawat. 

He began to understand why a lot of fans were hooked on the show. Sarawat and Tine's love for each other will make someone dreamed for a romance like the one that they had. Sarawat's affection, flirting, and care exclusively for Tine was so pure and beautiful. Win's heart felt like it will burst out from too much emotion. It was a funny thing to say but he can admit that felt so envious to his own fictional character. How he wished he was Tine. How he wished that someone like Sarawat loved him without preservation. 

They used to say that when death finally claimed you, you will be swallowed by a total darkness but strangely enough what enveloped him was a blinding light as if Sirius pitied him and gave him a final embrace... 

🌠🌠🌠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for hurting Tine this way 😭


	2. Pisces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, we realize someone's worth only after we've lost them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as I do. 
> 
> Flashbacks and thoughts were italicized.

BRIGHT sighed for the nth time that night. He kept on staring at the dark ceiling as if it will show him the answer that he was looking for. He was exhausted but he didn't know why he can't simply fall asleep. He felt so tense and unsettled that was not so him. He was always cool and in control with his emotions but due to some certain circumstances earlier, he found himself restless.

Who was he kidding anyway? He was aware of the reason why he was acting that way. He was just in denial. This was all because of "him".

He closed his eyes in irritation, his head was throbbing in intense pain, an indication that he drank too much alcohol than he can handle. He wanted nothing but to call it a night but he still had a schedule to do a live on Instagram later at 12 midnight with Win. It will serve as their farewell gift to the loyal fans of the show. He hated doing it because he was not in the mood. The thought of pretending that he was feeling fine and happy in front of his believers and haters was the last thing that he wanted to do.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his fans so much but sometimes they can be overwhelming and too demanding. He was naturally a reserved person so the pressure to share his private life was a big challenge to him so when his followers started to pry deeper with their (sometimes too insensitive) questions, it never failed to make him uncomfortable. He understood that his fans just wanted to know him better but sometimes it was just too much to bear.

Another dilemma was his haters who never stopped judging him and can only see the bad things about him. He might be confident on the outside but deep inside he was so insecure. Those words of hate never failed to hurt him. He was scared to fail those who adored him and gave his critics more reasons to despise him. How he wished that everyone will realize that he's just a human being capable of making mistakes and he's not always okay.

Bright was not motivated enough but unfortunately he didn't have a choice. He was lucky though that his partner-in-crime will be with him tonight. Things were more effortless and lighter when he had Win on his side. It seemed so easy and natural to be himself when they were together but he ended up hurting him.

Bright gritted his teeth in anger. He hated himself for what he had done earlier at their farewell party. He rejected Win when he confessed because he was in a long time relationship with his girlfriend Nevvy and he just considered his co-actor as a friend.

_"Why did you kiss me then?" Win asked, his tone accusatory._

_Bright found himself speechless because he was also trying to figure out why he did it on the first place. Win invited him for a sleepover and he agreed as usual. They were just talking about their future plans and next projects when his co-actor brought up his next BL series. Of course Bright was caught off guard because he never thought that Win will star immediately to a new project with a new partner. When the guy told him that he will be paired with Luke, Bright didn't know what urge him to kiss Win. He kissed him gently that Win reciprocated with the same intensity. They didn't talk about it until they fell sleep in each other's arms. He was confused when he woke up the next day so left without a word._

_Bright swallowed the lump in this throat and looked away, avoiding to meet Win's eyes at all cost. "It's just a kiss. No big deal."_

_He wanted to take it back instantly when he watched the agony that registered on the guy's face. Tears fell down on Win's cheeks and his whole body started to tremble. "I-I see. I need to go."_

_"Win I---"_

_"I will be joining you on our live later. Don't worry," Win quickly cut him off._

_Bright felt like he was punched on his gut when he saw the forced smile on Win's face that was now messy with tears. He promised himself once that he will punish anyone who dared to hurt his friend. Life indeed was ironic because he never thought that it was him who will break his own promise._

_He didn't do anything. He just stood there, still like a statue and just watched Win staggered on his way out of the room. That was the last time that he had seen Win on the party..._

Bright sat up on the bed and leaned against his bed board. Now that he was alone, he had enough time to ponder what he truly felt about Win's confession. To be honest, he was kind of lost. He knew that the guy was special to him and he considered him as a brother so he never looked at Win in a romantic way until now...

The guy was the reason why he can smile more often than usual. He felt so free when he was with Win. He noticed that he can easily be affected by the guy's emotions and they cared for each other so much. They agreed on many things because their interests were almost the same and they complimented each other so well. He was dating Nevvy and he dated several girls on the past. Was the special feelings that he had for Win was the same with his current girlfriend or could it be more than that? Should it be different since he's dealing with a guy this time?

Bright scratched his head in confusion and happened to glance at the celestial globe at the top of his desk.

He held it with care and touched the constellation images aimlessly. He smiled in fondness when he remembered when Win gave it to him as a thank you gift for helping him out during the shoots. He was aware that the globe was worth a fortune because of its intricate top-notch workmanship. Not that he wasn't appreciative of the others' presents but it was the first time that someone gave him something that he really liked. Win never failed to forget the things that he likes and hates and weirdly enough, he was also the same way towards the guy.

He moaned in pain as the ache in his head worsened. He should probably stopped thinking about complicated things. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and switched on the celestial globe that also functioned as a lamp. It started to rotate and the instrumental version of Coldplay's Yellow started to fill the silence in the air. Blue and silver lights started to illuminate from the orb, projecting images of star constellations around the room beautifully.

Like a Pavlovian response, his whole body relaxed as he started to sing out the lyrics:

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah they were all yellow

Bright would like to see Win so bad. He wanted to apologize and would like to make up with him. He was still trying to figure out his true feelings for the guy but he knew how much he cherished him. He looked up at the ceiling and saw Pieces, Win's zodiac sign. He remembered clearly Win's amazement when he told him about the myth behind it. On how the Greek deities of love Aphrodite and Eros transformed themselves into a fish so they can escape the wrath of Typhon. When the monster was defeated, the gods placed the fishes in the nightsky so the world will not forget their tale.

_"What's the moral lesson then?" Win asked curiously._

_"It's a myth not a fairytale," Bright remembered himself answering as he ruffled the guy's hair. Win pouted in irritation that made him look cuter but Bright didn't voice it out. "Alright. Hmm... What about love contrary to the popular belief cannot conquer all?"_

_"That's so pessimistic you know. Your name should be Dark and not Bright," Win scoffed in fake annoyance. "Well if you will ask me, the story is telling us that love is resilient. As long as you're with that important person then love will always find a way to survive. It always shine the brightest even in the dark."_

Bright's trip to memory lane was cut short when his phone's alarm rang irritatingly. He switched it off and realized that it was almost time for their Instagram live. He checked his call logs and messages but he still didn't receive anything from Win. He should expect it after the rejection but Bright was hoping that Win will still reach out if not for him then at least for their fans.

He hastily tried to fix his messy hair and straightened his wrinkled clothes to make himself as presentable as possible. He took a deep breath and switched on his laptop to start the show. He mustered a smile and was surprised to find out the huge number of viewers online.

"Sawasdee Krab! Bright here. Thank you so much for joining me tonight. I hope you're all doing fine. First, let me take this opportunity to thank you guys for supporting me and Win and the rest of the cast of 2gether from the first episode until the finale."

He checked the comment section and as expected, most of the questions were from the fans asking where Win was. He grimaced in guilt but quickly changed his face into his usual serious expression."Win's already sleeping. He must be tired because of the party earlier. I don't want to wake him up because he badly needs it. He said that he's sorry and will make it up to you guys sooner than later."

He smiled in disbelief when comments started to come in. Most of the fans were ecstatic because Bright was acting overprotective over Win. Leave it to the fans to always look on the positive side of things. It was one of the things that he adored about them. He wished though that no haters of his will bother him tonight.

He started to answer the questions mostly about the possibility of the second season and fan meet-ups. There were also questions about future projects with Win. He didn't confirm anything but he mentioned how excited he was and looking forward for the possibilities. It was on the middle of him answering about his current commercial endorsement when the first comment about Win being involved in a car accident caught his attention.

At first he thought it was just one of those trolls spreading fake news but he froze in fear when other fans started to comment the same thing, bombarding him questions like if he was aware about it or how was Win. He didn't know what happened but it seemed like time stopped for him. It felt like his heart stopped beating and all he can think about was Win. Everything blurred around him and all he can think about was how he broke the guy's heart earlier that night. He started having a hard time to breath and completely forgot about the live.

It took him a few minutes (that felt like hours) when he noticed for the first time that he was trembling so bad and he was being hugged by his mother who was cooing him, telling him that Win will be alright. Oddly enough, it didn't ease the unbearable weight in his chest but the gesture made him focus enough about his surroundings.

Focus enough to hear the insistent and pesky ringing of his phone and the melancholic wails that he realized was coming from him...

🌠🌠🌠

WIN was certain that there was something wrong. He was aching all over as if every nerve of his body was set on fire but he seemed at ease. He opened his eyes and cursed weakly when harsh white lights registered in his line of vision. He was not surprised when he found out that he was in a hospital. He sighed in relief, muttering a silent prayer to God for giving him another chance to live. He's also grateful that he was not severely injured. He looked around the room and gasped in surprise when he realized that Bright was there with him.

The guy was asleep, holding his right hand firmly as if Bright didn't turn him down earlier. He blushed in shame because even after the rejection, he was still in love with the guy. Bright's hand was so warm to the touch and he didn't want to let go but he didn't want the guy to think that he was taking advantage of him so he gently tried to free his hand. Much to his surprise, Bright unconsciously held his hand tighter so after trying several times, he decided to give up. With nothing else to do, he just looked at the guy to pass time.

He was wondering on why Bright was the one whose with him. He would like to wake up his co-star who weirdly wore his football uniform that he used in the series for his role as Sarawat. Win snorted in disappointment when he assumed what was happening. It seemed like the guy was doing it for the promotion of the show. He knew that Bright was not into fanservice but it was only the reason that he can think of on why the guy will visit him wearing that shirt.

Whatever the reason why Bright was there, Win decided to make the most out of it. It was rare to have Bright by himself and though he was hurting from the rejection, he can't waste the opportunity to gaze admiringly at the love of his life. He warily reached out and caressed the guy's perfectly smooth skin. Even asleep, Bright can still manage to look good. A smile formed on Win's lips as he stared at the amazing guy that was so close to touch but still too far for him to reach...

"Why are you crying?" the barely awoke guy asked in concern as he gently wiped the tears from Win's eyes. "Are you hurt? Please tell me."

Win shook his head, closing his eyes in shame. Bright caught him red-handed! He was touching him without permission. Will Bright despise him?

"Look at me please," Bright pleaded and grasped Win's face so they can face each other. "Just tell me what's going on. Would you like me to call the doctor?"

"N-no..," Win uttered softly. "I'm sorry---"

"You better be. You always make me worried. Don't do that again. Can you promise me that you will be more careful from now on?"

Win just nodded and almost had a heart attack when Bright smiled dazzlingly at him. As if it was not enough, he was pulled into a kiss. It's not just the simple kiss that they shared on the past but a full-blown one. He had his eyes opened in shock as his co-actor's lips hungrily consumed his own while that tongue entwined teasingly with his, expertly exploring every reachable part of the insides of his mouth. When the kiss ended, he just looked at Bright with a dumbfounded expression.

"Tine, are you alright? What's the problem with my wife?" Bright asked innocently as if he didn't take Win's breath away a few seconds ago and stuck his tongue down his throat.

"T-tine? W-wife?" Win asked in confusion. What exactly was happening? Several questions that didn't make any sense started to form in his head.

_'What's wrong with Bright? Why did he kiss me? Why did he call me Tine and his wife? Why is he wearing that jersey? Why is he acting like...'_

"Sarawat!!! How's Tine?" a loud voice suddenly asked from the doorway.

Win looked dubiously at "Bright" then at "their friends" who brought a basket of fruits, some bag of snacks, and a bouquet of flower. Almost all of the supporting casts were there: Khaotung (Fong), Pluem (Phuak), JJ (Ohm), Gun (Boss), and Mike (Man). Like Bright, the others acted like they were the characters that they were portraying in the series.

Win was starting to be anxious. He was very suspicious on why they were acting that way. It got worse when everyone started to crowd him and asked him how he was. He was overwhelmed and didn't know what to do. Lucky for him, Bright came to the rescue.

"Stop bothering my wife. He just regained consciousness. Leave him alone," Bright stated sternly.

Gun and Mike just laughed at Bright's overprotectiveness but nevertheless they stopped pestering Win. The other three guys in the room sent concern looks on Win but they followed Bright's instruction and just talked to each other.

Win then started to observe everyone secretly, searching for any slipups but they all acted their assigned roles naturally and without a trace of any pretense. The whole interaction seemed so normal. He looked around and tried to look for a hidden camera thinking that it might be an elaborated prank but he found none.

He assumed then that everything was just a dream of some sort because why would Bright will kiss him on that way? The guy kissed him before but the one that they had earlier was on a completely different level (since it involved saliva exchange much to Win's embarrassment).

Win's deep contemplation was interrupted when the door suddenly opened. Standing there on the doorway was Toptap (Type), radiating a menacing aura and glaring at everyone as if he was there to kill someone (or everyone for that matter). Win was finally convinced that he was dreaming. There's no way that the real-life Toptap will agree on doing this. The guy was too serious and mature to even entertain the idea of pranking him.

~~[A/N: This is where I'm going to change the way how Win will address the others because this is where he was fully convinced that he was only dreaming and now view the others as 2gether's characters]~~

"All of you, get out! Only family members are allowed here," Type reprimanded.

"But---"

"Especially you! I don't even know who you are. You're the biggest nuisance in this room. My brother needs time to recover and that will only happen if you guys will leave him alone," Type added quickly, interrupting whatever Man was trying to say.

Everyone started to leave in a hurry except for Sarawat who even dared to sit on the bed next to Win. "Sorry for that. I will kick their asses later for disturbing us," Sarawat whispered sexily on Win's ear.

Win's face blushed in full force especially when Sarawat put his arm on his shoulder and pulled him even closer. "S-stop fooling around," Win whispered back, stuttering a little due to mortification.

Sarawat chuckled and mumbled "cute" then kissed Win softly on his temple that caused his heart to beat like crazy.

"Why are you still here?" Type finally asked Sarawat in annoyance.

"I'm his husband so technically I'm a family," Sarawat quipped with his trademark smirk that nevertheless made Win's face more reddish than what was possible.

"You---"

Whatever Type was trying to say was cut off when he was suddenly lifted off from the ground and was put on Man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down Man!" Type complained angrily, struggling to be free but Man had his arm around the guy's waist securely.

"Sorry guys I forgot to take my wife with me and did I just heard you calling me by my name?" Man teased his rebellious love interest who just groaned in irritation. "How sweet!"

Man laughed like a villain as he left the room, uncaring about Type's protests. He glanced back at Sarawat and Win though before he left. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself Wat. My brother-in-law still needs some time to recover. Wife's order."

Sarawat just smirked as a reply and pulled Win even closer to him. They sat there silently, Win's head leaned against Sarawat's firm chest stiffly. It was weird but the guy's erratic heartbeat made Win calm and warm at the same time. Win was completely confused on what's happening so he decided to stop thinking about it and simply enjoyed the moment. He smiled in a complete bliss then closed his eyes as Sarawat started to caress his head and hummed the SCRUBB's song "Everything".

Win tried to resist the urge to fall asleep, wanting nothing but to stay in that beautiful dream forever. Unfortunately, he failed and unlike the last time when a warm light claimed him. This time though, frosty darkness consumed his whole being...

🌠🌠🌠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I don't want to offend any fans out there (cause I'm a fan myself) on how Bright see us. It's just how I perceive him as a person and as an actor/idol.
> 
> Obviously, Night is an OC. I heard rumors but I'm not sure whether Bright is single or in a relationship 😅   
> UPDATE: By the way, I change the name of Bright's girlfriend to Nevvy (the name of his actual girlfriend according to my research) so the story will be more realistic. 
> 
> What do you guys think about this update?


	3. Apastron (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because without Tine, he's nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's me again. I'm sorry for the (super) late update 😭. I'm so caught up in watching/reading BL-related stuff. On the positive side, now that the series was finished, I have a clearer vision on how this story will progress. I will try to update as soon as possible. 
> 
> I seriously had a serious case of goosebumps when I learned from this video that Bright loves astronomy just like my story. OMG!!!  
> Check it out here:  
> https://youtu.be/qmYyHDxehO0
> 
> Thank you for waiting! I hope that it's worth it 🙂

*** SARAWAT ***

SARAWAT released a sigh of relief as he started to hear the soft snores coming from his beloved. He caressed those soft locks gently in rhythm to the melody of his lullaby. He began to voice out the lyrics this time, his voice shaking so bad as he did so. He didn't notice that he was sobbing until he tasted the salty taste of his own tears.

_"I will always find a way to come back to you..."  
_

"Thank you for not breaking your promise," he whispered lovingly as he recalled Tine's last words before the guy was sent to the hospital. Sarawat hastily wiped off his tears and laid down his boyfriend on the bed with uttermost care as if Tine was made of a fragile glass. 

"Is he sleeping?" Type asked almost inaudibly.

Sarawat nodded without looking back. He was expecting Type to confront him one of these days. He made sure that Tine was warm and comfortable under the sheets before turning around to face their visitor. Type was standing there in the doorway staring at them with an unreadable expression. He had one of his eyebrows raised at him as if he was expecting him to say anything. Sarawat didn't react as usual. 

"Let's talk outside," Type ordered before he walked away, not even bothering to check if he will follow him or not. 

Sarawat hesitated but he knew that this conversation with Type was inevitable. He placed a kiss on the sleeping guy's forehead before leaning down to whisper softly on his ear. "Dream of me."

\---

SARAWAT stood rigidly as he looked at Type with consideration. He wasn't sure what the older guy was thinking. He's been together with Tine for two years but his relationship with Type remained on a civil level. They tolerated each other because all for Tine's sake. Sarawat though was sure that Type still didn't accept him as his brother's lover. The situation became worse when Type broke up with Man because of a simple misunderstanding.

"I want you to break up with Tine," Type said, his tone firm that startled Sarawat. 

"Why?" Sarawat asked in a cold voice. 

"You know the reason why. You let this happen to him!" Type blurted out angrily. He grabbed Sarawat by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Those retard fanatics of yours caused Tine a lot of trouble. We almost lost him this time!"

Sarawat grunted in pain as his back hit the concrete. He wanted to deny the accusation but he was kind of guilty in a way. Tine will not be in this predicament if not for his crazy fan who hit his lover by "accident". Some members of Sarawat's wives were hostile towards Tine but it never went beyond physical until the accident. 

He clenched his fists in anger because he knew Type was right. Tine will never be safe if he will stick by his side but Sarawat was too selfish to let his boyfriend go. He will rather die than to lose Tine. 

_The memory of Tine dying in his arms was something that Sarawat will never forget. He was trembling while holding his boyfriend's bloodied and almost lifeless body. He remembered himself screaming Tine's name over and over until he heard his lover's words:_

_"I will always find a way to come back to you..."_

_Those words replenished his strength instantly. Without any second thoughts, he endured carrying Tine's body while fighting the frigid rainwater caused by the heavy storm that night. He was lucky to stumble upon an ambulance car. When the paramedics began to perform the first aid, he made sure not to let go of that clammy hand until he heard the set of numbers that he never desired to hear:_

_"Time of Death: 09:45 PM."_

_It seemed like time froze as those words finally sunk in. He wailed and embraced Tine's body, burying his face on the crook of his beloved's neck. There was no complaints coming from the younger man unlike before. Tine was particularly ticklish on his neck so he always reprimanded Sarawat whenever he's doing it. How he wished that he can hear those whines again. He already missed the guy that kept on calling him either "pervert" or "Saraleo". He closed his eyes and prayed for Buddha, God or whoever out there to bring his Tine back. He vowed that if he will be given the chance then he will cherish and protect his lover even it will cost him his life. He was willing to give up everything if fate would only allow him to have Tine again._

_"S-saraleo. I can't breath..," Tine weakly uttered._

_Sarawat wasn't sure if he was just imagining hearing his boyfriend's voice. He quickly separated himself from Tine and his heart almost bursted out from his chest when he saw the guy's smiling face._

_He smiled back in return and mouthed "I love you" that made Tine's smile wider. Sarawat heard the paramedics talking about miracles but the only thing that mattered to him was the fact that his Tine returned back to him just like he promised._

Tine's unfortunate accident was an eye-opener for Sarawat. He realized how dark the world can be without the love of his life. Tine was more important than anything, more valuable than music itself. The guy was the definition of life and happiness for him. 

Because without Tine, he's nothing. 

*** TYPE ***

TYPE would like to punch the hell out of Sarawat because of what happened to Tine but he's also aware that the guy was blameless. Come to think of it, it's not Sarawat's fault that a deranged woman fell in love with him. Besides, Tine was stubborn and will not leave the bastard no matter what. 

Regardless it was his responsibility to take care of his younger brother. One of his duties was to remind his future brother-in-law that he must be more responsible in protecting and taking care of Tine. Separating them really was an empty threat but he liked to bully the stoic guitarist. He snorted when he hadn't receive any response from the guy (as usual) so he just decided to leave. 

"Phi!" 

Type automatically stopped when he heard the word slipped out from Sarawat's mouth. The guy caught him off-guard because it was the first time Sarawat addressed him in that way. Let's just say that the guy was not known for respecting his seniors. "What did you just say?" 

"P'Type please give me another chance. I will never let anyone or anything to harm Tine again even it will cost me my life," Sarawat declared with unwavering determination. As if it was enough, the guitarist bowed his head to show his respect towards him. 

Type just stared in disbelief at Sarawat's unusual behavior. It was awkward but he will be lying if he denied that he wasn't touched with the gesture. He hesitantly reached out and tapped the guy's head gently, the same way he was doing it to Tine as a sign of affection. He hated to admit it but he was starting to like the guy for his brother. 

🌠🌠🌠


	4. Apastron (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause love is not an easy thing to deal with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't know why I keep on writing angsty fic. My poor heart is breaking....

*** WIN ***

WIN was certain that again, something was wrong. He was aching all over as if every nerve of his body was set on fire but unlike before, he felt so uneasy. Not because of the pain but rather with the predicament that he was in. He found himself in a hospital room with Bright (or Sarawat) sleeping beside him just like what happened on his dream before. The fact that the guy was wearing the same football jersey made the situation more confusing for Win.

He wanted to leave the room but Bright was holding his right hand. He tried to free it but the guitarist's grip was stubbornly tight. He gave up eventually and tried to analyze whether he was still dreaming or if he was already awoke but experiencing a déjà vu of some sort. To make sure he's awake, he pinched his arm so hard that he cried out in pain.

Win unconsciously squeezed Bright's hand hard that it awoke the guy with a jolt. He trembled in fear when he met the deathly glare that Bright thrown in his direction. It quickly shifted to an expression of awe then of unwavering glee upon probably realizing that Win gained consciousness, .

"You're awake. I can't believe it!"

Win just looked at the guy whose face was full of warmth and looked like he will cry in pure happiness. There was no mistake, the guy was Sarawat. Win smiled back at him as if telling he was alright.

Sarawat held his face then leaned his face closer. Win panicked when he remembered the warm and tingling sensation when the guy kissed him earlier. He swiftly covered those pursing bow-shaped lips with his hand and pushed his head away. Win was sure that the guy was weirded out by his action so he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"What was that for Win?"

Win's eyes opened immediately, surprised by the guy's question. "B-bright?"

Bright nodded then just like that, the mood in the room suddenly shifted to a gloomier state. Win didn't know what to say to be honest. He was sure that it was Sarawat until the guy called him by his name. He glimpsed at Bright whose looking down at the floor, his face set in a frown (probably in anger when he pushed his head away earlier).

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to," Win uttered weakly. Both of his eyes were brimming with tears. He was panicking inside because he was not ready to face Bright after his tragical rejection.

Bright cleared his throat in attempt to end the silence in the room. "No Win. I should be the one to apologize. "

Win closed his eyes in grief. He didn't know why the guy was apologizing. Was that for breaking his heart?

He choked a sob and tried his best to stop himself but tears started to fall down from his eyes like a broken floodgates. He didn't want to look pathetic in front of Bright but he can't help it. It was as if the reality of situation finally sunk in. He was no longer dreaming and he was not Tine that was being loved by Sarawat. In this world, he was alone and unloved.

*** BRIGHT ***

BRIGHT was flabbergasted. He was stupid not to realize the effect of his presence to Win. For crying out loud, he was the one that shattered the poor guy's heart. He was the reason why his co-star intoxicated himself with alcohol. If not for him, Win will not be hit by a car on that isolated road.

On his defense, he stopped thinking clearly when he heard what happened to Win. Everything seemed hazy and he can't recall exactly what he did to reach the hospital. It was as if his mind blurred everything and only focused him to think of no one but his co-star. He didn't leave and waited outside of the emergency room, asking aroud frantically about Win's condition and what's happening on the emergency room. He remembered hearing his Mom asking for him to rest or at least to change his shirt (the same jersey that he wore on the live) earlier but he adamantly stayed. Friends, workmates, and fans came to show support but he kept his nervous stare at the door of the emergency room, paying no attention to anyone as if he can't hear them.

The only time that he let his mask of indifference slipped off from his face was when the doctor told him that Win was safe and in a stable condition. Even with that reassurance, he decided to stay at the waiting area until a hospital personnel (probably out of pity) let him inside of Win's room. Now that he was sure that his co-star's life was out of danger, he can now think rationally. It was a stupid idea for him to stay there. He's the last the person that Win wanted to see right now...

He wanted to reach out to Win so bad to offer comfort but how can he do that if he's the cause of the guy's sorrow? He stared longingly at Win who was now trembling because of crying too much. He didn't want to see him that way but he's still conflicted. He didn't want to give Win false hopes and he still needed some time to sort his messed up feelings. He sighed sadly then did the right thing at that moment, he motioned to leave.

Before he exited, he looked back and met Win's downcast eyes. Bright bit his lower lip because something broke inside him upon seeing that expression. "I-I need some time to think about this. Be strong please."

Win didn't reply and turned his back at him. Bright choked a sob then hastily left. He didn't know where to go so he just climbed the stairs until he reached the rooftop. He looked up the starry sky and screamed aloud without a care if someone will hear him. He finally let the tears to fall down from his eyes. He punched the wall repeatedly to vent out his frustration hoping that it will also dull out his suffering heart...

_"You know Bright, your hands are really talented. You should take care of it."_

Bright stopped immediately when he recalled his girlfriend's words. He looked shamefully at his bloodied fists. Guilt wracked his whole being when he remembered Nevvy's beautiful face. Only then realized that he never thought of her when he heard what happened to Win.

Why was he thinking of the possibility of being with Win if he's certain that he was in love with Nevvy? How can he afford to hurt the woman that never left his side?

How can he make Win happy if he's not sure of his feelings for him? How can he avoid hurting Nevvy? How can he make the right choice for his confused heart?

🌠🌠🌠


	5. Parallax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Win slowly realized that there's just a thin wall that separated dreams from reality...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm sorry for the late update. I been having a lot of good ideas for my next stories so this work was abandoned for a while. Anyhow, I hope you will love this update as much as I do. 
> 
> By the way, I decided to change the name of Bright's girlfriend to Nevvy (the name of his actual girlfriend according to my research) so the story will be a little more realistic. I changed her name on the previous chapters as well to avoid confusion. 
> 
> Will it be too much if I ask for kudos or better yet comments/feedbacks about the story? They're actually my motivation to keep me going and I would love to hear from you of course. Thanks 🌠

*** WIN ***

WIN this time around was 100% positive that something was wrong with him. Though it kept on happening for short periods of time, he always found himself stuck in a dream where he was Tine from 2gether. At first he thought it was just because of the accident but his doctor reassured him that he was free of any head injuries. It wasn't the effects of the drugs that was given to him either because the same dreams continued even after he stopped taking them when he was discharged from the hospital. Unable to get a clear explanation, he decided to let it go. He probably was thinking about their show so it kept on manifesting in his dreams. Once he was busy with his new show with Luke, he would probably stop dreaming of 2gether. 

That was exactly what Win was thinking before he fell asleep and found himself in the same dream. Same as before, it started where he was lying down on the hospital bed. Sometimes he was alone but most of the time Sarawat was there. Currently, the musician wore his school uniform while fumbling on his phone. The guy was frowning probably because he was having a hard time typing. Win tried to suppress his smile at Sarawat's silliness. He remembered how the musician kept on misspelling words because his fingers were too big for the screen. 

As if sensing that someone was observing him, Sarawat turned his head to look at him. Luckily, Win closed his eyes in time to make it looked like that he was sleeping the entire time. He held his breath in anticipation feeling the intense stare that was directed at him. After the epic kiss on his first dream, he pretended to be asleep whenever Sarawat was around. He knew that it was irrational but he became self-conscious whenever the handsome guy was around. 

It was not really the fear of what Sarawat could do to him but it was more of the romantic feelings that came naturally when he's with him. Sarawat was very affectionate and he never failed to show him that he cared. The guy always gave him gentle kisses on his forehead or cheek once he arrived or if he was leaving, sang him SCRUBB songs and lullabies with his guitar, and told him how much he missed him. Those sweet gestures were confusing Win. It scared him because Bright just broke his heart and now he was starting to fall for a guy that he was only seeing in his dreams. He was doomed for an another heartbreak if that's the case so he pretended to be asleep to protect himself. Unfortunately, it was not easy for him.

Win was tired of lying down and doing nothing. He loved to be active and the fact that he was hospitalized and became idle in the real world made him more agitated. He wanted to play football or any sports for that matter but his mother prohibited her. She was kind-hearted but she could be fierce too especially in protecting her children. 

He wanted to scream in frustration because the whole situation was crazy and pretty ironic. Like ever heard of someone pretending to be asleep while they were sleeping? 

"That's it. I had enough!" Sarawat exclaimed, his tone clearly annoyed. 

Win almost flinched when Sarawat spoke out of the blue specially in a loud voice that was so out of character. Based from the musician's character in the series/novel, he was usually collected. Was the guy talking about something on his phone or was he trying to catch him off-guard and test if he's really sleeping? 

When he heard Sarawat's footsteps getting closer, Win upped his game and started to pretend to snore in fear of being caught red-handed. He was a decent actor so he's positive that even the musician would buy his act. He tried to suppress his smile of victory and continued "sleeping" until he smelled and felt Sarawat's mint-fresh breath only a hairline away from his face.

"Do you need a true love's kiss to wake up Princess?" 

Win's eyes opened in surprise, his face flushing immediately at the thought of being kissed again. Sarawat was looking down at him with his trademark teasing smirk. "No need. I'm---" 

It turned out that his previous attempts to avoid the guy were in vain since he still ended up having Sarawat's tongue inside of his mouth. The musician was more merciless and hungrier this time, he ravaged the insides of his mouth as if he was a rare delicacy. Win tried to push him away but he found himself weak against the guy. It was like his body desired to submit to him and so he found his muscles relaxing, letting the guitarist's tongue to twist with his own and nibble his lower lip. The guy's kissing skill was impressive and it was so addicting. He was into it that it even took him a few seconds to realize that Sarawat stopped kissing him and his eyes were still closed being carried away of the intense act. 

Win slowly opened his eyes and regarded Sarawat warily. The guy was staring down at him suspiciously as if he was trying to read what he's thinking. The handsome guitarist's face was set in a frown that made him more nervous. 

"How I wish I just kissed you a few days ago so you will stop pretending to be asleep. What are you trying to do Troublemaker?" Sarawat asked, his tone obviously upset. 

"I-I don't know what you mean," Win muttered in denial. He licked his lips that hurt a little. The kiss was obviously way rougher (and hotter) than before as if he was punished by purpose. 

"Sorry," Sarawat muttered but clearly he was not sorry. The guitarist pinched his nose playfully then leaned closer to his ear. "You know we've been together for two years. I know when you are really sleeping or when you're just faking it. Tell me, are you doing this so you can skip school?"

Win didn't answer and just looked away. It seemed like Sarawat knew Tine too well. For an unknown reason, he didn't want the guitarist to find out his secret so he decided to remain silent. The guy didn't give up and turned his head to face him. Win pouted and rolled his eyes at Sarawat as if he was annoyed by him. 

Sarawat just chuckled then sat next to a vacant stool, proceeding to peel an orange for him. "We're going to leave now by the way whether you like it or not. Don't forget to call your parents once we're at home. Type told me that they can't make it because they're still attending a seminar in Singapore."

Win just nodded. Compared to Tine, he was lucky that his parents found time and visited him often while he stayed in the hospital. He was admitted there for two days and the doctors couldn't still explain the miracle behind his fast recovery. For him, the support from his loved ones and loyal fans was simply the key. He was now staying at home to recuperate and take a break from show business. Bright didn't contact him since the incident on the hospital that kind of disappoint him. Win bit his lower lip in frustration and grief. The guy told him that he needed some time to think. 

_'To think about what?'_ Win thought for the nth time. The actor just left after saying those words to him and not even bothering to explain his words further. Bright never failed to confuse him with his obscure talk. 

He just sighed in disappointment and shifted his attention to Sarawat who was busy staring at him with a dubious expression. The guy's dark eyes were too intense that he looked away immediately. It was ridiculous how Bright and Sarawat looked and acted exactly the same that it unnerved him. 

"You're acting strange since the accident. The doctor didn't mention any head injuries but I will be requesting for re-examination so we can be sure."

"No need for that Wat. Maybe I'm just feeling a little disoriented after the accident I guess," Win muttered in a weak voice. He didn't need to act because he was really confused with what's happening in his real life and his dream world. 

"I'm just really worried you know. I almost lose you before. I can't..," Sarawat almost whispered, his face twisted in pain. 

Win choked a sob in pity. The guitarist's face looked so vulnerable that it made Win want to comfort him. He didn't know what possessed him but he found himself pulling the guy close in a tight embrace. "It's okay. I'm here now." 

Win caressed Sarawat's wide back, finding himself smiling as the guy buried his face on the side of his neck. Sarawat joined him on the bed, straddling his waist on the process so the guy was practically sitting on his lap. Sarawat hummed the tune of SCRUBB's Close, the first song that the musician sang to Tine in the series. 

Win suddenly felt guilty of taking advantage of the situation. He knew that he was sincerely comforting the guy but it felt like he was stealing that moment from Tine and deceiving Sarawat. He closed his eyes in shame but it was short-lived when he felt warm moisture on the side of his neck. 

Win was worried because at first he thought it was tears but he flustered immediately realizing it was the guy's saliva. Sarawat was mouthing and licking him! He panicked and pushed the pouting the guy away. "Shia!!! What do you think you're doing?!" 

"It's been weeks since the last time we did it. You're so busy with your school projects then the accident happened, I'm so---" 

He silenced the guy by covering his mouth with his hand. "We're in the hospital you pervert! Ah!!!" 

Win suddenly screamed in surprise when Sarawat licked his palm. He retrieved his hand and glared at the smirking guy who proceeded to back him against the wall. The guitarist stared at him so keenly that he automatically closed his eyes, scared that Sarawat would kiss him again. 

Fortunately (or unfortunately) after a solid minute, Sarawat did nothing. He slowly opened his right eye to take a peek only to see the guy staring back at him with scrutiny. It felt like the musician could stare deep within his soul. It was as if the guy knew that he was not really Tine. When Sarawat tried to move closer, he pushed him away. He knew that he hurt the guy's feelings so decided to look away and ignored the sigh that came from Sarawat. 

"Eat this," Sarawat said without emotion as he handed him a peeled orange. "The doctor already signed your discharge form. We will go home now."

Win just nodded in acknowledgement. He hissed in pain when he took a bite then the juice from the citrus wetted his bruised lips. It seemed like the guitarist "accidentally" bit him harder than necessary. He decided to stop eating even if he was hungry and just watched Sarawat to collect his stuff. 

It was kind of weird how the mood suddenly changed for the worse. Sarawat bagged his (Tine's) clothes as Win changed to a simple shirt and pants in the bathroom. They were both silent until they entered Sarawat's car. 

"Sorry," they both said in unison as they tilted their bodies to face each other. 

Win blushed and bit his lower lip out of habit. It was his unconscious reaction when he was nervous. He closed his eyes when he felt Sarawat's hand on his face. 

"I should be the one who should apologize Little Buffalo. I know that you're still recovering. You need more rest. I love you so much my Nuisance," Sarawat said gently, grabbing Win's hand on the process and kissing it. 

The gesture made Win's heart fluttered. It didn't help that Sarawat was staring at him while declaring his feelings. "I-I also didn't intend to push you away. It just happened that we're in the hospital."

"You never have a problem in doing it in public before."

Win's eyes widened at the shameless revelation. He glared at Sarawat who just started the car's engine, his lips twisted in a sexy smirk as usual. "You're such a pervert!" 

"You love it though," Sarawat retorted. "Take a rest Tine. We're still an hour away from home."

Win didn't want to but his body got easily tired these days. He wanted to spend some time with Sarawat but he was really sleepy and finally succumbed to sleep... 

🌠🌠🌠

*** WIN ***

WIN opened his eyes and was welcomed by the soft yellow light provided by his bed lamp. He wasn't sure what time it was because the window blinds were down. He sighed when he realized that he was back in the real world. Same as before, he quickly grabbed his diary and wrote what happened in his dream. Before the incident, he was one of those folks who forgot his dreams once he woke up but everything changed since then. He could easily remember every single detail that occurred while he was dreaming. He bit his thumb out of habit as he tried to assess what's going on. 

He concluded that his dreams were series of continous events. It started when he was sleeping or taking a nap in the real world and ended the moment he was waking up. It was sort of cool because technically he was not sleeping. 

He closed his diary and decided to go downstairs to grab something to eat when he heard Charlotte's frantic barking behind his door. He grinned and quickly opened it and was attacked by his cute chihuahua that licked his face with untamed excitement. He laughed wholeheartedly as he carried his stress reliever to the dining room. 

He missed his baby so much being confined in the hospital for so long. He gave some treats and ate four servings much to his mom's delight and his siblings' surprise. He went back to his room with Charlotte after making sure that he was full. 

He wanted to take a nap but remembered opening his laptop to check his work email. He hummed as he skimmed through his inbox, his eyes widening in surprise when he read the one from his manager informing him about his new project with Bright. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he's not imagining things. He rechecked the content and he confirmed that he and Bright will be paired again for Still 2gether that would be a sequel of their previous show. It seemed like his future project with Luke will either be moved in a latter date or it will be cancelled for good. He didn't know what to feel about that if he would be honest to himself. 

He was rereading the details about Still 2gether when he received a videocall from Allison Surf, a classmate that he met when he was his studying in the Belmond-Klemme Community School District in Iowa for the foreign exchange program. The girl was the first foreigner to approach her, befriending him because the woman was too fascinated with yaoi. According to her, he looked like her favorite uke character on the manga that she's reading. Imagined the woman's delight when she first heard from him that he was casted as a leading role in a BL series. Allie shrilled so loud that he swore he could hear ringing sound for days. 

It was the reason why Win was (flinching and) hesitating to talk to Allie right now. He wanted to save his ears from trauma especially if she heard about the upcoming sequel. At the end though, he decided to answer it because no one could simply say "no" to an Allison Surf. "Hey Allie!" 

"WIN!!! Oh my God! How are you Baby Bunny?!" 

Win blushed in embarrassment upon hearing the annoying endearment. Allie was the first person who pointed out his similarity to a rabbit. "I'll feel better if you will stop torturing my ears."

Allie just snorted and rolled her eyes at him but her eyes automatically sparkled when she noticed his cute chihuahua. "Is that Baby Charlotte?" 

At the sound of his name being mentioned, Charlotte perked up and answered with three consecutive enthusiastic barks. Allie cooed the dog, creating sounds that she thought the chihuahua would understand. Win shook his head in amusement as she watched the exchange. She was really something else.

"By the way, how are you feeling right now?" Allie asked after she finished "talking" to Charlotte. 

"I'm actually doing better. I got tired so easily these days and I'm also hungry most of the time but aside from that. I'm perfectly fine," Win exclaimed cheerfully with two thumbs-up. 

"That's good to hear. Any news about Bright? I miss him so bad," Allie whined. 

Win wanted to say that he's missing his co-star as well but he kept that to himself. He couldn't help but be envious of Bright's fans. They could easily say or show how much they loved him without complications or judgment. "Well, I didn't see him for days. He visited me once on the hospital. From what I know, he's busy doing a lot of TV guestings."

"Dummy! What I mean is any 'personal or private' news about him. About the two of you..."

Win snorted when Allie purposely stopped as if she was insinuating something. The girl was a die-hard shipper of BrightWin. She wagged her eyebrows at him, grinning like an idiot as if she knew his secret. He rolled his eyes at her and she giggled in response like a lunatic. "What's wrong with you?" 

"Your telling me that you didn't see him for days but your lips looked redder and puffier than usual. I knew it! You two are secretly dating!!! I never thought that Bright would be rough though. Oh my gosh!!! Look at what he did to your lower lip!!!" 

Win's eyes widened in realization and checked his lips in the mirror. Allie was not kidding. It was a little bruised and swollen. How did it happen? Sarawat was the one who kissed him in his dreams, right? But how... 

He scanned the room and pinched his forearm just to check if he's awake. He hissed in pain and realized that indeed he was in the real world.

"Hey Win, are you okay?" Allie asked suddenly alarmed with his actions. "Sorry if---" 

"Allie, I need to go. Let's just talk some time," Win said, effectively cutting her off. He knew he was acting rude and weird but he was in state of panic. He didn't want Allie to see like that. 

"But---"

"Please Allie," he pleaded desperately. 

"Alright. Please call me or send me a message if you need to talk to someone. You know I'm always here, right?" she asked so softly, her voice full of sincerity and understanding. 

Win just nodded and after uttering a simple "bye", he switched off his laptop. He touched his tingling lips absent-mindedly as he tried to figure out what was happening. 

He cursed as his head started to throb excruciatingly. He heard Charlotte barking in concern but his vision was starting to darken, dragging him back to the world of confusing dreams.

🌠🌠🌠


	6. Antimatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarawat found out the truth... or at least a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 3K reads!!! 
> 
> I'm feeling a little inspired lately so we got a new update 😊🎉. It's all thanks to your kudos/votes and your wonderful comments so please keep 'em from coming 😘
> 
> By the way, on the previous chapter I changed the name of Win's dog to Charlotte same as the one that he has in real life. 
> 
> To be honest I'm starting to develop multipersonality personality because of this fic. I'm seriously torn what side I'm on. Here's what's happening inside of my head:
> 
> TeamBright: You obviously have a favorite. Sarawat already kissed Win twice and it involved tongues!!! I DEMAND BRIGHTWIN SEXY TIMES!!! You're so biased!  
> TeamSarawat: 😏  
> Me: Bright is straight all his life. He's still trying to figure out what he really feels for Win. Meanwhile, Sarawat has always been certain what he felt for Tine and they were together for two years. He also thought that Win is Tine so...  
> TeamBright: Petition for BrightWin scenes!!!  
> Me: HELP!!! 
> 
> Me: Things started to be steamy from here. Nothing too graphic this time though 😘. It can't be helped since we're dealing with Sarawat 😅
> 
> TeamBright: 😠😠😠

*** WIN ***

WIN groaned as his head throbbed in agonizing pain. He buried his face at the comfortably warm pillow, sighing in relief as the ache slowly faded. It turned out that he didn't fall asleep just like what he first thought because he was no longer in the hospital. He was certain because of the absence of the offending smell of antiseptic. It was replaced by the scent of the fresh odor of musk and spice with a hint of coffee that he found somewhat addicting. He would surely asked her Mom later about their new detergent because he loved it. 

"Pretending to sleep again?" a husky and sleepy voice asked with a hint of humor. 

Win froze and lifted his head, meeting Sarawat's eyes that were still dazed with sleep. He panicked as he realized that he was actually on the top of Sarawat's shirtless form. He tried to get up but the guitarist pinned him down by encircling his arm around his waist. 

"Where are you going? I want to sleep more," Sarawat drawled lazily. "We don't have any classes today."

"Why am I here?" Win asked as he subtly squirmed to free himself from the human prison. 

"You fell asleep in our car so I carried you up here," Sarawat explained. "And can you stop moving around? You're making me hard."

Win looked scandalized in Sarawat's daring and vulgar speech. Was the guy for real? His question was answered immediately when he felt the rigid thing against his own crotch. Sarawat, he realized belatedly was not just shirtless, he's fucking naked under the sheets! "SHIA!!!"

Win scrambled out of Sarawat's embrace and distanced himself from the unbelievably shameless man who just chuckled at his reaction. What was happening before him was so familiar because it reminded him so much of the "Sarawat Expo" moment. It was more embarrassing though because Bright before was at least wearing an underwear. 

"Why are you naked?" 

"I usually sleep naked while I'm sleeping. I just stopped doing it when we started to live together. You gave me the permission to sleep naked again after our second anniversary but of course you know all about that, right?" 

Win just nodded in response. It was the first time that he heard Sarawat talked that long. It felt like the guy was suspicious of him. He glanced at him warily but the guitarist's blank expression was hard to decipher. He looked away when the guy caught him staring. 

"Tine..," Sarawat murmured. "Come here. Sit next to me. "

Win glanced at Sarawat who was still bare saved for the wrinkled duvet that covered his lower half. He looked so mesmerizing there with the soft sunlight gracing his ethereal features. The guitarist leaned against the bedboard, tapping impatiently the spot next to him where he wanted Win. 

Win wanted to nothing but to wake up from that dream but his curiosity was eating him up. He unconsciously licked his lower lip that was still stinging after Sarawat kissed him so hard that he bruised. It was the proof that what was happening was more than a dream but what if he was just imagining things? 

There might be a chance that an insect bit his lip while he was sleeping or he was hit by something hard or sharp. He shook his head and laughed at his own ridiculousness. He should really stop taking things too seriously. He looked at Sarawat who arched his eyebrow at him in question probably confused on his sudden change of mood. 

"You're really weird," Sarawat commented. "Come here Troublemaker." 

"Wear some clothes first," Win retorted. There was no way in hell that he would let Sarawat violate him again. 

Sarawat pouted and raked his hand at his messy hair. "You'll come here or I will."

Win gasped as the musician slowly got up, causing the duvet to slip down and further exposed his lower body. Luckily, he moved in time and pushed the guy down the bed. Sarawat as if expecting his attack countered by pulling him down the bed so they were back in their original position where Win was on the top. "Let me go you perv!"

Sarawat this time though grabbed his ass in able to pin him down. "I miss these babies so much."

"Damn it Saraleo!" Win cursed angrily. He flustered in shame but he was helpless. The guy was too strong for him. He was just lucky earlier that he managed to escape. He decided not to move too much to avoid "awakening the python down there". 

"Tine..."

Win chose not acknowledge Sarawat this time. He observed that the guitarist loved to tease him. The best way to deal with this type of people was to ignore them. He was certain that the guy would leave him alone if he wouldn't fight back. 

"Little Buffalo. Troublemaker. Nuisance. Baby. Wife..."

Win remained unresponsive until Sarawat rolled their bodies so he was now under him. He licked his lips in fear (and anticipation), quickly turning his face on the side because it was his best option at the moment. Looking at front meant facing the guy's head-on while looking below was like having a VIP access on Sarawat Expo. Win was sure that his innocent eyes would not survive the view. 

"Look at me," Sarawat ordered as he tried to gently tilt his head to face him but Win stubbornly resisted. 

"Sarawat stop this. W-what do you think you're doing?" he finally blurted in irritation. 

"I can ask you the same thing. I'm not stupid! You're trying to avoid me since you recovered from the accident. You pretended to be asleep while I'm around and now this..." 

Win felt a pang of pain in his heart upon hearing the vulnerability and hurt in the guitarist's voice. He finally gave in and looked at Sarawat who was clearly in state of agony. He knew that it was all an elaborate dream but his fragile heart was aching to see the guy that way. "I-I'm so sorry Wat. I don't know what's happening to me these days." 

Sarawat sighed heavily and got up on the bed, leaving him alone on spacious bed. Win closed his eyes in disappointment with himself. Why couldn't he just tell the guy directly that he was not Tine and everything was just an illusion? 

_'Because you're scared to lose him. You're afraid that the dreams would stop if Sarawat learned about the truth. You're starting to like this world better than your own,'_ a small voice in his head reasoned that further added the suffocating weight on his chest. 

"I'm sorry," Sarawat almost whispered weakly after a long moment of silence. 

Win opened his eyes and looked at the shirtless guy who thankfully was now wearing a pair of gray sweatpants. Sarawat reached out and wiped the tears in his face that he wasn't aware were there. 

"Don't cry Baby. I'm sorry for being inconsiderate. You must still undergoing a lot of stuff right now. I just miss you... I miss us so bad."

Win choked a sob in guilt. Sarawat laid himself bare before him, opening his heart and showing his weakness to him and what he was doing in return was to lie and deceive him. It was not fair. "I need to tell you something Wat."

Sarawat regarded him with questioning eyes. They engaged themselves in a staring contest without uttering any word. Win wanted to finally say it but it felt like something clogged in his throat that was stopping him to say it. The guitarist just nodded as if finally understanding something then messed Win's hair playfully. It was one of the guy's way of showing his affection and Win found himself blushing. 

"Whatever you wanted to say needs to wait. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday. I'm sure you're hungry." 

"Yeah," Win admitted shyly. He was actually famished even after eating a lot earlier in the real world. He developed a crazy huge appetite that surprisingly he have even in his dreams. 

"Do you want to eat me instead? I won't mind you know," Sarawat suddenly joked with a straight face. 

"Saraleo!!!" Win exclaimed irritatingly. Deep inside, he was relieved because Sarawat was back in his old shameless self. He was amazed on how the guy's mood changed so easily. 

"It's your loss then. What do you want for breakfast?" 

"Anything will do."

"Then let me prepare something special," Sarawat said sweetly that made Win's stomach growled in hunger and his heart to throb faster in glee. 

\---

WIN wanted to smack Sarawat with the bowl of cereal that the guy "specially prepared" for him. To say that he was upset was an understatement. He was expecting a luxurious continental breakfast because he was in a dream where everything should be magical. Of course, he was aware that 2gether was not fantasy fiction but since he's dreaming, was it too much to ask for a boyfriend who could cook high class gourmets? He sulked on his seat as he munched the crispy cornflakes. He continued stuffing his mouth until his cheeks were bulging. It was a bad of habit of his when he was very upset or if he wanted to relieve himself from stress. 

"Tine."

Win sighed and looked at Sarawat who effortlessly stood there against the counter like a model holding a cup of coffee that was kind of unfair if you would ask him. He huffed and glared at the guy who snickered probably after seeing his dissatisfied face. 

Much to his surprise, Sarawat took out his phone and snap a photo of him. "Cute. You looked like an angry rabbit in this picture."

Win was stunned for a second as he remembered Bright teasing him in the same way before. It still felt like someone's stabbing his heart with a sharp needle. To distract himself, he quickened his pace in eating and swallowing down his breakfast. 

"Slow down," Sarawat reprimanded as he occupied the seat next to him. "Look at this."

Win having no choice of the matter did what he was told. He cracked up at his own comical face. How he wished he brought his phone with him. He wanted to ask for a copy. "Save it Wat. I like it."

He was expecting the guitarist to smile back or at least tease him but instead Sarawat's face darkened. He wanted to ask him but hesitated. He didn't know what was that all about so he resumed eating. 

"Who are you?" 

Win choked on his food and sputtered it in surprise. He turned to face Sarawat who was looking at him with his unreadable emotionless expression. "H-how... I mean, why are you asking me that question? I'm Tine of course."

"You're right. You're Tine, silly me," Sarawat said with fake humor. "I mean aside for Tine, what's your other name?" 

Win stared at the guitarist in disbelief. How did the guy figure it out? Was he too obvious or what? He stared back at those dark eyes filled with curiosity, confusion, and desperation. He was tempted to lie, his brain was working double time to find a way out but the guy's eyes were pleading for him to confess. 

"I swear I will not be angry. Just tell me the truth," Sarawat requested, his voice a little shaky as he spoke. 

Win closed his eyes in defeat. He sighed heavily then simply muttered: "H-how did you find out?" 

"Tine doesn't like corn flakes. He can't stand the rough texture against his tongue. He also doesn't like looking that way on photos..."

"That way?" 

"Like looking silly. He believes that it would affect his reputation as Mr. Chic," Sarawat said with a fond smile as if he was remembering good memories. 

Win swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at the guitarist who have his eyes fixed directly at him. "You're right. My name's Win. I'm not Tine."

*** SARAWAT ***

SARAWAT prided himself on being a good observer until that moment. For the first time in his life, he hated himself for being too good with his investigate skills. How he wished he was just as stupid and dense as Boss or Man so he would not notice that the guy before him was not his boyfriend. 

He sighed and studied the strange yet familiar face that he loved for years. He couldn't believe that he was right. Since "Tine" regained consciousness, he knew that something was odd. The way the guy responded to his kisses, flirting, and touches felt different but right at the same time. 

At first he thought it was all because of the unfortunate incident. Tine might still be traumatized with what happened but when he started to notice that the guy intentionally avoided him by pretending to be asleep, that's when he realized that something was off. 

And now, the guy confessed that he was a different person. Win, he said his name was. Sarawat studied Win's face as if he was trying to see a different person just like what he claimed but he could only see Tine there. Not the Tine who was his lover for two years but the old Tine who asked him to be his fake boyfriend. Win was that Tine yet he's more.

"You're Win," Sarawat finally said. 

He watched the guy blushed and nodded in response. Like a Pavlovian response, Sarawat tried to reach out and caress that perfectly smooth face but stopped himself midway. He gritted his teeth in frustration but he realized that before he did something, he needed to make sure that he could fully understand the situation first. "Tell me, are you Tine's other personality?" 

Win's forehead furrowed (cutely) as he glared at him. "Are you implying that I have a split personality?" 

"That's the only logical explanation that I can think of. You might develop a different personality after the accident." Sarawat also thought of plastic surgery but it was completely stupid. No one in their right mind would go that far to copy his wife's face just to deceive him. 

Win snorted at his theory then finished his apple juice before speaking. "First off, I'm sure that I'm mentally healthy. I remember all of the significant things that happened in my life. Believe me, there's no way that I'm just an aspect of your boyfriend's personality."

Sarawat considered what Win told him. There's a big chance that the guy was lying but his instinct was telling him that what Win said was the truth. He was aure because he was good at reading people. 

"Besides there's no reason why will Tine develop a second personality because he didn't undergo a traumatic experience that might affect his pyschic or behavioral state," Win pointed out. 

Sarawat simply nodded in response. He was quite impressed with Win's level of intelligence. Obviously, it was what separate Win from Tine. The love of his life was not good in his studies and unfortunately dense in real life situations. The days when they were in a fake relationship was a proof of that. It was a great source of migraine for Sarawat for the past couple of years that they were dating though he couldn't deny that he found it endearing at times. 

"And before you even think about it, I wanted to clarify that I'm neither a ghost nor an evil spirit that's possessing your boyfriend. I can't explain it but everytime I'm sleeping somehow I always find myself in this world... I mean in this body."

Sarawat was taken back with what just Win told him. The guy was completely serious when he said it. "What do you mean when you said that you always found yourself in this world when you're sleeping? Are you telling me that this is all just a dream to you?" 

Win gaped at him that gave Sarawat the urge to smile at the comical yet cute expression but he resisted his inner desire. He needed to focus on the issue at hand. He wanted answers because there was no way that his whole life was just a dream of someone who somewhat replaced his boyfriend. "Win, answer me."

Win looked agitated probably beating up himself for talking too much. Sarawat felt bad for putting him in that situation but the guy needed to explain what he just revealed to him. "This is tough and you probably will not believe me," Win started nervously. "So... this is all started when I was hit by a car. I thought at that time that I died but then I found myself in a dream where I was in the hospital with you. I thought it was just a one time thing until it kept on happening all the time even when I'm just taking a nap."

Sarawat didn't respond. He didn't know how to take that because no matter how hard he thought about it, there was no way that Win was telling him the truth. He's 100% sure that he's alive and the memories that he have was a solid proof of his existence. 

Did Tine maybe hit his head a little too hard so he started imagining things? There was a possibility that his boyfriend was delusional or just like what he first thought was suffering in a dual personality disorder. He riveted his attention on the guy who was squirming on his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation. Sarawat tried to look for any sign that the guy was lying to him or probably pulling a prank or something but he failed to find one. It seemed like that his boyfriend's double was convinced that he was telling the truth. 

Sarawat badly needed to take a painkiller because his headache was killing him. It was all too much to take. He didn't know what to believe but as he refocused his attention at the guy who resumed eating despite of the nerve-racking confusion that they were in, he couldn't help the genuine smile that formed on his lips. He realized as he gazed at him that there was really no truth in the universe that was more important than his love for the man before him. He didn't need anything else to believe in.

The only thing that he needed to think about was Win's discomfort when he's trying to be affectionate. It couldn't be help since he's a different person but weirdly enough Sarawat didn't see and feel it that way. It was as if his brain was convinced that Win was not the same guy that he was dating but his heart was telling him a different thing. It recognized the stranger as its owner, his crazy heart was insisting that Win and Tine were the same person. It was the reason why Sarawat was not longing for Tine. 

He gently grabbed Win's chin and tilted it to face him. He almost cooed at the guy's stunned expression probably weirded out at his drastic change of mood. The guy looked so adorable with that trickle of milk on the side of his mouth that Sarawat was tempted to lick. 

"W-what are you doing?" Win mumbled, his tone filled with worry. 

"I want to test my theory," Sarawat stated with determination as he shortened the distance between their faces. 

Win blushed at the close proximity and a smirk formed in Sarawat's face when those kissable lips jutted in automatic response just like his Tine. It seemed like that the guy was still unaware of his body's natural response to his touch. It couldn't be helped since they were together for years and compatible in more ways than one. He was right then with his theory that the body before him was still Tine's.

He smirked in victory because the situation ay least was not completely hopeless. He knew Tine's body so well and he knew its weak spots. He succeeded in making the old Tine fell for him, he just needed to make sure that the new Tine before him would do the same. 

*** WIN ***

"WHAT do you think you're doing you pervert!" Win shouted in panic, as Sarawat's tongue peeked out from his mouth in attempt to lick the side of his mouth. 

"Just wanted to help you wipe that milk on the side of your mouth," Sarawat explained as if it the most normal thing to do in the world.

Win roughly cleaned off the milk on his mouth using his forearm. He didn't know what to think about Sarawat anymore. The guy was so temperamental. He didn't know how to cope up with the guitarist's mood swings. First, the guy was upset and accused him of having a split personality. Then when he revealed the truth, Sarawat turned back to his old pervy self. 

"You're definitely Tine," Sarawat muttered as he snatched HIS bowl of cereals and proceeded to eat it. 

"Hey, I know that it's kind of hard to believe me but I'm really Win! I'm not your Tine!" Win explained with exasperation, his eyes fixed and longing at the food that he lost. 

"I'm not saying that you're not Win. What I'm trying to say is you're also Tine. You will realize that soon enough," Sarawat replied as he scooped some cornflakes and milk from the bowl and motioned to feed it to him. "Say ah."

Win glared at the guy but he did open his mouth and ate what was given to him. Just to clarify, he did it because he's still hungry and he knew that Sarawat would not stop pestering him about it. 

"Tine promised me that he will return to me no matter what. I know that things are quite complicated right now but everything will make sense eventually," Sarawat said as he fed Win with another spoonful. "Give me a chance to love you Win." 

Win was too astonished to say anything. The way Sarawat said those words sincerely made his heart flutter in a good way. It was only for a while though because he suddenly remembered Bright as he looked at the guitarist's eyes. He looked away as the pain in his chest started to overwhelm his senses. As much as he wanted to believe Sarawat's words, he knew that he shouldn't. 

Bright and Sarawat were very much alike in terms of looks, personality, and passion in music and football. He remembered how his co-star led him on by kissing him while they were talking about the stars and their future and in the end, he got his heart broken. The two musicians were so similar that it scared Win because he knew that if Bright did it then Sarawat could also the same. Besides he was aware that he's just a replacement for Tine. Sarawat was only telling him those words because he could see his lover in him. 

Win knew that he was hurt but he wasn't aware that the damage that Bright caused was that severe. He realized that as days passed by, the ugly fear of being rejected and getting hurt was growing and starting to eat him up. The realization triggered nausea so he hurriedly went straight to the bathroom completely ignoring Sarawat who kept on calling his name.

He locked the door and proceeded to throw up the contents of his stomach down the drain. With a shaking hand, he turned on the faucet and washed his face with the cool water hoping that it would clear his muddled thoughts and helped him to focus. He stepped back in horror as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. 

The Win that was staring back at him was pale, miserable, and completely unrecognizable. He bit his lower lip out of pity for himself. The optimistic and goofy Win with unlimited energy was already gone. Tears welled down from his eyes in devastation as he longed for his old self. 

He vomitted once more, clawing at the porcelain sink for support. He collected water on his palm and proceeded to drink it to remove the taste of bile in his mouth. The cool relief that it provided was a pure ecstasy for him. He was opening his mouth to drink some more when he remembered Bright reprimanding him not to drink directly from the pipes caused the water might be dirty and upset his sensitive stomach. It was one of those moments that he thought that, he was special because the guy rarely paid attention to anyone around him. 

Win wanted to punch himself for thinking about Bright again. He knew that his co-actor was not into fanservice so he thought that he was special when Bright started to treat him differently. He thought the sweet gestures that was shown to him exclusively were something else. Unfortunately, it turned out that it was just simply a concern of a Phi to his Nong. 

He took a deep breath and exhaled so loud in attempt to ease the tension inside of him. He decided that he needed to stop wallowing starting that day. He smiled back at his reflection with determination, ignoring those bead of tears that kept on flowing down to his cheeks. He would bounce back and one day he promised to himself that he would regain the old him that he lost along the way. 

_'You got this Win. You're stronger than what you think,'_ a voice said inside of his head that further encouraged him. 

He washed his face with water to clean the mess on his face. He closed his eyes in concentration because he got a lot of stuff to think about with his personal life and career. He needed to be ready for his next meeting with Bright for their next series. He needed to make the sure that he would protect himself better this time. He owed it to himself.

"Win?" 

He flinched in surprise when he heard Bright calling out his name. He was stunned for a moment but quickly realized that it was Sarawat. Now that the guitarist was addressing him in his real name, it became harder for him to distinguish the two. He breathed out slowly to calm himself. Like a mantra, he told himself over and over that the guy on the other side of the door was just a pigment of his desire that manifested in his dreams. 

He got real issues in the real world and his heart could only take much. Besides, why was he overthinking about something so trivial anyway? He forced to laugh at his own silliness then forced a smile before unlocking and opening the door. "Hey Sara---" 

"You're going to be okay," Sarawat whispered softly yet with assurance on his ear after he wrapped Win in a comforting embrace. 

"I-I'm okay now," Win said with fake determination. 

The guitarist didn't reply but pulled him closer instead and started to hum a familiar tune. It was soothing yet sad but Win listened regardless. When he opened the door earlier, Win thought that the strong wall he built around his heart was impenetrable but boy he was wrong. The moment Sarawat started to sing the first phrase of the song, his defenses started to crumble.

** You with the sad eyes **

Win as hard as he tried finally cried on Sarawat's naked chest. Despite of the mixed tears, saliva, and probably snot that were coming from hom, the guy surprisingly didn't pull away but tightened his arms around him instead. 

** Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small **

Sarawat pulled him away gently that made Win sad but he realized later on that the musician did it to smile at him encouragingly and wiped his tears away. 

** Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy  
Can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
This world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up  
'Cause I will always be there **

Sarawat was directly looking at his eyes as he said those lyrics with sincerity and reassurance. Win slowly nodded in understanding. He was completely wrong to disregard Sarawat earlier. The musician probably was only a product of his musings but the guy's care and feelings for him was real. 

**And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you**

When Sarawat ended the last part of the song with sincerity and conviction, a certain warmth filled him. Before he met Bright, he thought serenades was kind of weird and corny. He dated girls in the past but he never thought of doing it for anyone. After reading the novel 2gether. he started to appreciate it then eventually he learned to love it when Bright performed it when he was playing his role as Sarawat. Now that he experienced the real thing, he was beyond euphoric. The only thing missing really was for them to kiss to complete the moment. 

As if Sarawat knew what he was thinking, the guy closed the distance between their faces. Win closed his eyes in embarrassment but as seconds passed by and nothing happened, he slowly reopened them. There he saw Sarawat staring back at him with unadulterated adoration. The guitarist smirked fondly then pressed their foreheads together, their faces only a few inches apart with their breaths intermingled in a rhythm that's only familiar to them. 

"You don't have to pretend when you're with me. I'm always here for you whenever you need a shoulder to cry on," Sarawat murmured. The guy then pulled away again and smiled at him. "Don't worry I'm only one dream a way."

Win chuckled at Sarawat's lame attempt to make him smile. He appreciated that a lot. He didn't know when but the weight on his chest seemed a lot lighter than before. He was still in pain yes but somehow it became more bearable. He pulled away from Sarawat and went straight to the sink to clean his messy face. He looked at the mirror and this time his own reflection smiled back at him that reminded him so much of the old Win. 

*** SARAWAT ***

"THANKS I guess," Win shyly said as he finally finished cleaning his face and turned to face him. 

Sarawat just nodded and smiled a little upon seeing Win's embarrassed yet happy expression. He was ecstatic to see him in that way. He didn't voice it out before but that's the other difference he that noticed about Win. Aside from being awkward around him, the guy seemed surrounded by a dark cloud of loneliness. He was glad that Win looked a little better now. 

He didn't know how many minutes or hours had passed while they were standing there with him staring shamelessly at Win who was fidgeting constantly and attempting to avoid his gaze at all cost. The guy might still be embarrassed for breaking down in front of him earlier. Cute. 

The silence was disturbed though when Win's stomach growled in hunger. Sarawat chuckled despite of the deadly glare that was thrown in his direction. "Someone's hungry again."

Win blushed harder in embarrassment at the remark but instead of fuming just like what Sarawat was expecting, the guy started to laugh wholeheartedly. "Damn it. This is embarrassing." 

Sarawat just gawked at Win as his heart began to thump so loud in excitement and awe because the guy was wearing his boyfriend's carefree grin that he loved so much. He tried to assess his feelings but just like before, his heart was telling him that the man before him was the one that he was in love with. He also didn't feel any guilt of loving someone aside from Tine because he knew in his heart that he loved him as much. For some, what he was feeling maybe was confusing but it felt oddly natural for him. 

"Hey, do you have a problem?" Win asked him in concern. 

He sighed then decided to tell Win a different thing. The guy looked problematic enough to think about Sarawat's complicated feelings. "I strongly believe that this is not just simply a dream."

Win didn't answer but his face was full of grief. The guy probably pitied him. Anyone would surely be depressed if they discovered that their existence was not real but Sarawat with his extraordinary instinct didn't completely believe it. Win was not lying to him about his dreams but he was sure that it was only a portion of the bigger truth. 

"Hear me out. I believe you, okay? You said that you can only go here once you're sleeping or taking a nap, right?" Sarawat asked that Win answered with a nod. "But what if your dreams are not that simple? What if they serve as your portal to travel from your own world to ours?" 

Win seemed flabbergasted with his theory and to be honest, he couldn't blame him. Sarawat knew that what he was saying was quite bizarre but he remembered stories where dreams were considered as realms. He knew better than to believe in fiction but what was happening to them was not completely rational so on this case, facts were not important. "Win, what do you know about parallel universe?"

"Like the one in Spider-Man?" 

"That's multiverse actually. Good. At least you have an idea of what I'm talking about. Parallel universe is simply an alternate reality that coexists with one's own reality. Your reality and mine together are what they called the multiverse."

Win was in the motion of opening his mouth but hesitated. It seemed like the guy wanted to say something but changed his mind in the last minute. Sarawat wanted to ask him to say just say it but Win had more than enough for that day. He was confident that he could prove his theory but he needed to wait next time. 

"You don't believe me. You still think that this is all a dream," Sarawat said with a hint of humor in his voice. He didn't know what possessed him but he suddenly had the urge to mess around with Win. 

He took advantage of Win's confused state, he came forward then turned him around so both of them were now facing the mirror. He hugged him from behind and placed his chin on the guy's shoulder. 

He almost laughed when Win shivered probably in fear and anticipation. The guy must be worried of what he would do to him. Win tried to free himself but he got his arms around him and he would not budge no matter what. 

"What are you doing?" Win asked, his voice filled with panic specially when Sarawat started to smell the side of his neck.

Sarawat slowly looked up and met his gaze through their reflections. "Since you're not convince that I'm telling you truth I decided that I'll just eat you up right now."

Win tried to struggle harder this time and Sarawat realized how strong the guy was. He could easily overpower Tine but with Win, he needed to exert an extra strength. Surprisingly Sarawat found it hot and exciting. "Saraleo! That's not even reasonable. W-wait... what's that hard thing poking against my butt?!" 

Sarawat wanted to kick himself for having an erection at that time. Originally, all he wanted was to make fun of Win so the guy could be more relaxed but obviously, his dick had another idea. "Sorry, I just can't help myself. It's all your fault for being sexy and all that."

Win groaned in irritation and started reprimanding him for his perverted words and actions but he couldn't focus on listening because his full attention was now on the guy's slender neck that seemed like whispering at him to take a bite. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to taste that milky white skin.

"This might be my last chance to be with you. Who knows if you will come back to me, right? You might find yourself in a different dream the next time," Sarawat said nonchalantly as he began to finally lick Win's neck.

"S-stop this you pervert! You're probably right for all we know. I mean I always find my way here so there's no need for you to sexually harass me! Ugh! F-fuck. Please..."

Sarawat chuckled darkly as he nibbled lightly at the tender spot on his neck. Win was obviously confused on how his body responded to his touches. He watched in amazement how Win arched his neck to give him more access and pushed back his hips to meet his crotch. Sarawat cursed because he was starting to lose himself as those supple ass rubbed against his cock. 

When their equally lustful eyes met through their reflection, Sarawat knew that his control was gone for good. He began to hungrily lick, suck and bite the skin on Win's neck that he could access. Both of his hands found their way on the the guy's "breasts" to grope them and lewdly teased those nipples with his fingers. He didn't stop there and ground his arousal harder against Win's ass, uncaring about the flimsy fabrics that separated their lower bodies. 

He was starting to lift off Win's shirt to gain more access on the guy's naked skin when he felt a chill down his spine as if there was someone that was staring at him with malicious intent. He was not scared of ghosts per se but the uncomfortable feeling was starting to unnerve him. He scanned the surrounding and much to his shock, his own reflection was glaring back at him with eyes filled with undiluted fury. It was gone in the blink of an eye so Sarawat didn't know if it was real or not but he was thankful for the distraction regardless. It helped him to clear out his mind that was hazed with lust. Win obviously was new to it so Sarawat knew that the best way to handle the situation was to to take things slow. 

"Sorry," Sarawat apologized as he slowly loosened his arms around Win then stepped back to widen the gap between their bodies. Being near with the guy was not good for his patience and self-control.

The guy just nodded shyly in response and fixed his eyes on the floor. The atmosphere was filled with silence and uneasiness until Win's stomach grumbled aloud. Win looked so mortified but when Sarawat couldn't help himself but to laugh and the other followed soon after. As easy that, the awkwardness between them suddenly vanished and was replaced by genuine laughter and familiar bond. 

Seeing Win's cheerful side gave him a different sense of bliss. It was that moment when Sarawat decided that he would protect that smile at all cost. With that thought in mind, he centered all his attention to Win, completely forgetting the green-eyed monster that he saw in the mirror earlier. 

🌠🌠🌠


	7. Facula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Win to face his own world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is for the first anniversary of Bright and Win being Sarawat and Tine this August 5th!!! I can't believe that it's already a year! I'm so happy 💗💗💗
> 
> Sorry for the long wait (again) cause seriously I'm doing a lot of research when I'm writing. I watch their interviews to know things about them to make sure that most of the details in this fic will be accurate. The main reason is because I want to make this story as real as possible. 
> 
> Inside of my head Pt. 2  
> Me: So most of our lovely readers are shipping SaraWin.   
> TeamSarawat: 😎  
> TeamBright: Because you're not giving Bright a chance!   
> Me: I'll try harder 😅

*** WIN ***

"WIN, have you heard anything from Bright yet?" Manager Red Cheveejong asked for the second time that day. Bright's manager was obviously stressed out and frustrated for not knowing the whereabouts of his co-actor.

Win shook his head sadly at the the older man. "I'm sorry Manager Red but Bright was not answering my calls." 

"I wonder what that brat was up to these days. Thank you Win and sorry for bothering you about this."

Win just nodded and gave the guy a reassuring smile. He finally sighed when he was left alone. He was seriously tired of answering everyone's inquiry about where his co-actor was as if he's Bright's keeper or something. Besides, he hadn't heard anything from the guy since the hospital incident. He tried calling him out of pity for Manager Red but Bright didn't answer any of his calls. 

Manager Red told him that Bright was acting weird these days. Win wanted to tell the manager being weird was the guitarist's normal behavior but of course he didn't tell him that. To be honest, Bright never failed to frustrate him with his extreme mood swings. Like one moment he would pull him in then before he knew it, he was pushing him away. It was as if the guy was toying him or something. In irritation, he motioned to pull at his hair when a hand quickly stopped him. 

"The hairstylist took time to make sure you looked good. Don't waste her effort Win by messing it up," Toptap reprimanded gently. 

Win blushed in shame. He looked at Toptap who was looking at him with an unreadable expression, Mike was with him grinning like a lunatic while tapping at his phone. He glanced at the set and saw Drake and Frank posing together for the pictorial. 

They were there for the first official pictorial of Still 2gether. He was already finished with his solo shots and were just waiting for Bright to arrive for their couple shots then finally the group pics with the others. Almost everyone was ecstatic about the photoshoot except for him maybe. He knew it was so selfish of him but he wished that Bright would not come because he was still not ready to face him. 

"Damn Win! Even with heavy make-up, the dark circles around your eyes are still visible. Now, you're no longer a bunny but a cute panda," Mike teased while wagging his thick eyebrows at him.

Win just glared at him but Mike just chuckled at his reaction. "Shut up Mike."

"It's true. Ask Toptap for that matter."

Win shifted his attention to Toptap who just shrugged his shoulders in response. He sighed and looked at the mirror next to him to check his reflection and confirmed what Mike was talking about. He sighed and kept in mind to ask the make-up artist's help later. He grabbed his coffee and sipped a mouthful because he's starting to be sleepy again. It couldn't be helped since he's awake for more than twenty fours hours. 

"Are you okay Win? Is it about school that's been bothering you? I can definitely make some time to tutor you again," Toptap offered kindly. 

Win smiled gratefully at Toptap. He was really thankful to have the guy as a friend even behind the camera. Toptap was sometimes helping him with his academic works. He hired a private tutor but he still found it hard because he didn't want to pursue economics on the first place. He wanted to study architecture but his Dad wanted him to manage their family business someday so he took economics as a major instead. 

"Thank you for the offer Toptap but I'm doing okay. As a matter of fact, I'm almost finished with my thesis," Win said, his voice filled with gratitude for his friend. "But I will surely call you if I need additional lessons from you professor," he quickly added as a joke. 

Toptap just smiled at his antics and hit his arm playfully. "I should charge you a fee then for tutoring you."

Win laughed at the witty retort. He felt better now that he was starting to be back at his old self. It was all because of Sarawat. Sarawat who sang him "True Colors" just to make him smile then kissed---

He cursed softly as he felt the sudden heat on his face as he recalled what happened in the bathroom that day. He almost gave his body to the guy willingly. He tried to think of other things but he kept on reminiscing the guitarist's luscious kisses and warm touches. It took him a lot of effort to recompose himself and hid his emotions to Mike and Toptap.

Sarawat kept his distance after what happened. It was maybe the guy's way to give him time to assess what he was feeling about what happened between them. Luckily, Man and Boss arrived to take Sarawat with them for football practice so he was left alone. When he finally fell asleep and returned to his own world, he found out in the most horrifying way that Sarawat's theory was right. 

"Hey Win," Man called. The guy quickly sat next to him and put his arm on his shoulder. "I know that you're closer to Khaotung, Phluem, and JJ but we're already family here so if there's something that you want to share, we're willing to listen. We're glad that you're acting like your old funny self." 

"Thank you Mike. That really means a lot," Win voiced out thankfully. He pretended to be okay and acted normally when they were having video calls so they wouldn't worry but it turned out that his friends were able to see him through his act. 

"I told everyone to give you some time. It couldn't be helped since you had an accident. You might still be in shock, I reminded them. We're glad that you're doing better. Happier," Toptap said with genuine concern. 

Win grinned at the two in appreciation. He swore he would talk to Khaotung and the rest of the gang to thank them for their support. It's a shame though that they were not included in the pictorial but he would make time to meet up with them soon. 

"We thought that you're still not okay specially earlier when you locked yourself inside of the dressing room. The wardrobe staff told us that you insisted to dress without her help," Mike remarked worriedly. 

Win laughed nervously. He resisted the urge to scratch at the side of his neck where Sarawat marked him with hickeys on their last encounter. They were too obvious so he used a concealer to cover them. It was the reason why he insisted to dress without the staff's help. He didn't want others to notice it. He used a very effective cosmetic but he would not risk it. He didn't want those red marks to cause any controversy. 

"I'm just a little embarrassed that's all." He didn't wait for any reply and turned his attention to his reflection. He subtly checked the spot on his neck where the red marks were to ensure that they were still concealed. He smiled a little in relief when he confirmed that the cosmetic was still intact. 

The hickeys were reminders that the musician's theory was right. The bruise on his lips before then now the marks, they were solid proofs that Sarawat and 2gether were more than just a series of dreams. They were as as real as him and his own world. 

Unfortunately, he was having a hard time understanding the whole thing. He got more questions than answers and his research didn't help. Well, he should expect it because what he just found in relation to parallel universe or alternate reality was theories (again) and fanfictions. No one in history succeeded to travel to different worlds and proved it with any factual evidence. 

He was totally lost and he was not ready to face Sarawat again. That's the reason why he was up for more than a day, keeping himself awake by drinking a lot of coffee. He needed some time to think of his next move. His own world was complicated enough and now he would also need to deal with Sarawat's world. 

"Damn it Bright. You're still early for tomorrow," Mike exclaimed jokingly. 

Win stiffened on his seat. He wanted to curse himself for his rotten luck. He knew that they were bound to meet again sooner or later and he thought he was ready. Apparently, he's not since he remained still, hoping that Bright would not notice him. 

And Bright didn't until Drake startled him by grabbing his shoulders without any warning. Win yelped aloud and jumped causing his chair to topple on the floor. Drake was obviously weirded out with his exaggerated reaction and began to laugh so hard at his expense. Win blushed in embarrassment when he realized that everyone's attention was directed at him. He intentionally avoided looking at the place where he knew Bright was. 

"T-that's not funny!!! I almost died of heart attack," Win reprimanded angrily while clutching at the part of his chest where his heart was beating so wild he swore it would burst out of his chest. 

"Sorry about that," Drake apologized but his eyes were still shining with humor. Obviously, the guy wasn't sorry at all. "You should lessen your intake of coffee so you would be less nervous."

Win snorted in annoyance and decided to go out to get some fresh air (and avoid Bright) when Mike stopped him by grabbing his arm. He looked nervously at Mike who was grinning idiotically at him. His attention though quickly shifted to Bright because of his unusual appearance. The musician seriously looked haggard and sleepless, with his beard and mustache that were uncharacteristically long and wild as if he forgot to shave for days. It was weird because Bright didn't like growing any facial hair so it was a strange sight. The bags under his eyes were also darker and bigger than Win's. He wanted to reach out and comfort the guitarist but he knew he shouldn't. He always told himself that he would stop chasing Bright but things indeed were easier said than done. Seeing the guy in that horrible state, he felt his heart aching for him in the most painful way. 

"Your husband just arrived Win. It's rude to leave immediately," Mike remarked. 

Win felt the sudden heating of his face in embarrassment. It became worse when he saw that Bright seemed distressed. The guy was obviously trying to avoid any eye contact with him and that worsened his agony. What Mike said was obviously a joke but after what happened to the hospital, Win was expecting some sort of reaction from his on-screen partner. 

"What's rude is not coming in time and wasting other people's time," Manager Red commented in a cold voice. 

Win almost gasped in surprise when he heard Bright's manager from his back. The older man seemed surrounded by menacing aura, glaring daggers at Bright who looked unconcerned next to Mike. Win really admired the guitarist for that attitude. Manager Red Cheveejong was known for his kindness throughout the industry but on the other hand, he was also known for his ruthlessness, reserved only for his disobedient talents. 

"I tried calling you but you're not answering. I even asked Win and the others but no one succeeded in getting hold of you."

Win blushed when Bright shifted his attention to him. The guitarist was flustered as well, both of his eyes were wide in surprise. It looked like Bright was embarrassed because he quickly looked away then scratched the back of his neck. Bright might be ashamed for causing them trouble.

"Sorry about that. I misplaced my phone somewhere plus I didn't have enough of sleep last night," Bright muttered tiredly. 

Win's heart clenched in pity for Bright. It was obvious that the guy was exhausted. He knew that Bright was telling the truth. The guy tended to lose or misplace his belongings easily, everyone knew about his peculiar habit. He watched Manager Red sighed in defeat and just gave the musician a tap in the back. Bright just nodded, his face still impassive as his manager whispered something on his ears. Win turned away to give the two some privacy. 

"Hey everyone! Bright is sincerely sorry for his late arrival. He brought these iced coffees as bribes... I mean his way to say sorry for giving everyone a hard time," Mike announced cheerfully that was followed with a wai gesture. It made everyone almost chuckled in amusement. 

With the help of the staff, the iced coffees were distributed to everyone. Win smiled when he saw the delight on everyone's faces as they started to taste the treat brought by Bright. The guy was really generous when it came to sharing things that added to his appeal. 

"Hey Betadine! Your hubby told me to give you this," Mike teased as he handed him the drink that was surprisingly his favorite, Salted Caramel Frappuccino. "He really loves to indulge you. Color me jealous."

Win rolled his eyes at the ridiculous guy. It was true that Bright was giving him the special treatment but that was before he confessed his feelings for him. The guitarist became distant after rejecting him. It seemed like that they were back for being strangers but then he began to ponder... what if the drink was Bright's way to make it up to him?

"Just take it! I'm getting tired of holding it for you," Mike complained as he forced the beverage to his hand. 

Accepting his favorite drink was like officially forgiving for Bright. He frowned in displeasure. The guitarist "sort of apologized" before but for Win it was not good enough besides he already reached his caffeine limit that day. "I've had enough of coffee today. Tell him to just give it to others."

"But my man made an effort to drop by in your favorite coffee shop just to get this," Mike whined as he insisted. 

Win was touched by the gesture of course. He thought Bright got the coffees through delivery. Caffeine Indulgence was a one hour drive from their current location. He glanced at Bright who was looking back at him with blank expression but his eyes were hopeful, pleading for him to accept it. He was helpless and didn't expect that Salted Caramel Frappuccino was capable of causing him a high level of confusion. 

He was too distracted that he reacted a little too late when Mike spilled the cold drink on him. Luckily, it just got him on his neck and chest area. It would really be a disaster if it hit his face. It was kind of uncomfortable though since its cold and sticky. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry Win. I can really be careless sometimes," Mike apologized that was followed with a nervous laugh. He grabbed some tissues to clean the mess on Win. "Stay still. I'm almost done." 

Win followed what he was told but he couldn't help the grimace forming on his lips. To be honest, Mike was not helping him at all. It gotten worse because the cool liquid was now dripping down on his stomach and it was very uncomfortable. He didn't want to push Mike away in fear that the guy would be offended. 

He looked around to look for someone to rescue him and his eyes automatically found Toptap who unfortunately was checking something on his phone. Drake and Frank were engaged in a heated conversation and the rest of the people around him were busy minding their own business. He was desperate and glanced at Bright who looked at them with intense displeasure probably because they wasted the drink that the guitarist brought for him. In embarrassment, he quickly looked away and decided to let Mike do what he wanted. He flinched when the guy began to rub the whipped cream stuck on the spot of his neck under his ear when Bright held Mike's wrist in a tight grip. 

"Stop it Mike, you're hurting Win."

Win was too flabbergasted to do anything as Bright came for his rescue. The musician's eyes were furious, glaring at Mike vehemently. Mike paled in fear, raising both of his hands as if he was surrendering and stepped back. 

"Sorry Win. I didn't mean to hurt you," Mike apologized then proceeded to wai to show his sincerity. "I... wait, are those hickeys?!"

*** BRIGHT ***

BRIGHT'S eyes widened in surprise with what just Mike had said (or rather shouted because everyone's attention was now focused on Win who was blushing furiously and covering the side of his neck where those "hickeys" were). He didn't wear any contact lens at that time so he squinted to focus on the said spot and indeed the red marks were there, now free of any concealer that Win used earlier to hide them. 

He couldn't explain the anger (jealousy) that he felt at that moment. He gritted his teeth in anger and both of his fists clenched on his sides. He wanted to punch whoever that person who marked the younger man. He didn't have the right but still... 

"I-it's just insect bites!" Win blurted defensively as he tried to silence Mike by covering the older man's mouth with his hand. 

If it's just a normal day, Bright would probably laugh at the ridiculous sight of Win and Mike acting like stupid kids but not at that time. He was furious and wanted to confront Win and asked him to explain. He stopped himself before blurting out his thoughts because he realized how stupid he sounded. Why would Win need to explain anything to him? 

Mike after evading Win's attack, cackled evilly. He put his arm around Win's shoulder in order to pull him close. "Someone got lucky last night. Don't worry I will not tell it to anyone but who would have thought that our Baby Win is capable of doing naughty things behind our backs, eh?"

Bright crossed his arms on his chest (im)patiently. He was also waiting for Win's explanation who was helplessly freeing himself on Mike's hold. He might not have the right to ask Win of anything but his nong told him that he liked him a few days ago. Now, he would find out that the younger man was messing around with someone else? It was completely unacceptable. 

"What's this Bright? Is this legit?" Frank asked suddenly, his face filled with surprise as he looked at the screen his phone. 

Before Bright uttered a word to reply, his manager came to his side and showed him a post in Twitter from someone with a username Ariki58. 

**Alyx** @Ariki58 ▪️ 9 minutes ago

_OMG! I just saw P' @bbrightvc at the front of Nong @winmetawin house last night. He's so sweet!!! My heart ❤️❤️❤️_

_#BrightWinForReal #snowballpower #brightwin_

_P.S. Don't send me any DMs. I will not tell you his house address 🤫_

It included a picture of his back while standing at Win's frontyard looking up at the window where he knew his co-star's room was. He went there to ask Win of something important but he backed out at the last minute. He knew the guy was stressed already and he didn't want to bother him with his ridiculous questions.

"Is this really you?" Manager Red asked, his voice filled with no emotion. 

Earlier he talked to the guy and told him that he's having a lot of issues with his personal life. The older man seemed surprised that he opened up something personal because Bright wasn't the sharing type, his manager told him that the key to solve his problems was to have courage and determination to face his true feelings. He gave him a reassuring tap on the back and told him that he could always count on him. Right now, he didn't know what his manager was thinking about. 

Manager Red sighed deeply when Bright didn't reply. He could feel the older man's frustration but they both knew that it was not the right place to talk. The picture looked innocent enough but they were aware how people on Internet could twist things into something malicious. Coordinating with Win' s talent manager was something they needed to do soon. The tension was cut off when the manager's phone started to ring. 

"It's Win's manager. I need to take this call. We will talk later Bright."

Bright just nodded and watched the older man walked away. He ruffled his own hair in frustration. All he wanted was to have the opportunity to talk to Win about his true feelings. For days, he looked for ways to distract himself. He played sports nonstop: football, kickboxing, and badminton to name a few to tire himself out so he wouldn't have spare energy to think about Win. Unfortunately, his brain and his fucking heart kept on thinking about his co-actor so he always ended up restless. 

He liked Win so much. It was what he found out after being separated with him for days. At times that he was alone inside of his room during those sleepless nights, he always found himself reminiscing the kiss that he and Win shared. He didn't know before why he initiated it on the first place. It was as if his heart already knew what he wanted even before he wasn't aware if it. He found himself smiling as he fantasized a beautiful future together with Win. On the other hand, he despaired when he thought of the possibility of a tomorrow without him. He was even starting to see and imagine things that made him ached for Win.

The realization scared him because he never desired someone that bad. He thought about losing Nevvy who was a huge part of his life and what feared him was the fact that a part of him was okay to lose her so as long he would have Win. He knew that he needed to break up with Nevvy first before he started to officially court Win but he didn't know how. He was aware that he could be self-centered sometimes but he didn't know that he was capable of being that selfish. 

Last night when Bright finally gathered enough courage to talk to Win, he failed miserably. He didn't call or message the younger man because he decided to confess to him in person. Unfortunately, Win's room was dark when he arrived so he assumed that the guy was sleeping. He decided to stay in his car the whole night so he could talk to Win first thing in the morning. Fate obviously was not on his side because he fell asleep at one point and only woke up when Win's mom knocked on his car's window. The older woman was confused on why he's still not on their pictorial that grimly reminded him of his agenda that day. He drove as fast as he could just to make sure that he would not miss his appointment but not forgetting to get Win his favorite coffee drink and the rest of his co-stars and staffs. 

What he didn't expect was his own reaction upon seeing Win again. It was as if he was really nervous and shy to be around him so he just kept his usual stoic expression to avoid embarrassing himself. He didn't want to give the younger man a reason to dislike him. He was just looking for the perfect opportunity to talk to Win alone and Mike decided to fuck things up. 

He badly wanted to go outside and clear his his head but Frank and Drake crowded him, giving him sympathetic looks. It was their way of showing moral support. The two probably thought that he was upset after his manager reprimanded but if he would be honest to himself, it didn't bother him that much but he appreciated Frank and Drake's efforts regardless. 

"Don't sulk now brother," Mike consoled Bright as he dragged Win with him who was struggling and muttering gibberish. 

Bright was able to grasp some words like "leave him alone" that made him felt like as if Win didn't want anything to do with him. It was as if Win didn't care about him at all. He disregarded that thought for now and decided to focus on his co-actors that were there for him. 

Toptap later on joined their small circle. Bright found it comforting and thought that it was better that way because some of the staffs were starting to give them curious looks. As fellow celebrities, they understood each other in prioritizing privacy more than anything else. 

"Shut up Mike, I'm not sulking," Bright finally replied that were answered by amused chuckles and smiles. 

"Did Manager Red reprimand you because of the pictures?" Frank asked curiously with a hint of concern on his voice. 

"Another sex scandal Bright?" Mike asked jokingly. It was quickly followed with a groan of pain when Toptap elbowed the guy on his side. 

Bright snorted with what Mike had said. It was a common thing for celebrities to be accused of being involved on a sex video scandal so when he was accused of having one recently, it didn't affect him that much. He remembered that Win was even more furious when he heard about the allegation.

"Nah. He's talking about these," Drake said as he showed him a thread in Twitter entitled "Bright Spending the Night with Win 🐺🐰". 

Bright knew he was a dead meat as he began to scroll down and read the tweets. The one who re-posted the picture of him standing at the front of Win's home last night assumed he slept there. He could easily deny it but the next picture on the thread was of him earlier that morning talking to Win's mom. The gate of their house was wide open so one could easily conclude that he was just leaving the house. 

"You're a sneaky bastard Bright! You postponed our plan on visiting Win only for us to find out that you spent the night with him," Mike whined.

"You guys were planning to visit me?" Win asked in surprise. 

"Yeah but Bright called us the last minute to cancel telling us that you need to rest. It's already late at that time so all of us agreed. You should just us tell you know," Toptap answered calmly but his eyes were on Bright and he knew he was accusing him. 

"I bet you two just played video games last night. You both looked tired and sleepless. Damn, I should insist in coming over," Drake regrettably added with a sigh. 

"Drake, I'm sure being there with them is the last thing that you want to happen. I bet they played a different game last night," Frank muttered the last sentence so softly but everyone in their small circle heard him clear. 

Toptap's eyes widened in realization and quickly looked at Bright then at Win. The older man's eyes slowly drifted down to the spot where Win's hickeys were and Bright's face paled in dread. He glanced at Win who was in the same panic state. Their friends were exchanging surprised looks, obviously misunderstanding the whole situation. 

"Y-you two---" 

Even before Mike continued, Toptap covered the energetic guy's mouth with his hand. Luckily, Frank did the same thing to Drake. The six of them kept on standing still for who knew how long. Mike and Drake calmed down so the other two removed their hands that served as gags. There was a tension in the air but no one dared to talk. The main couple got their eyes fixed on the ground to avoid any eye contact. 

"So you two are like... a couple now?" Frank asked finally with hesitation. 

"You got it all wrong guys," Bright retorted with tiredness so evident in his voice.

"Let's stop this. They don't owe any of us an explanation. Whether they're together or not isn't our business and we don't have a right to meddle. I'm sorry if we overreacted," Toptap apologized sincerely after doing a wai that was followed by the rest of their co-stars. 

"No, you don't have to apologize guys! Bright and I are not a c-couple. That's crazy," Win finally said in denial. He was obviously in the verge of panic. "Right Bright?" 

Bright didn't answer. Win was grinning forcefully at him as if he telling him to just go with what he was saying but he decided to ignore the younger man. They might not be dating but Win's blatant way of rejecting the idea of them being together was heartbreaking for him. At the end though, he nodded in response because he didn't want to embarass Win. 

"I know Toptap already said that we didn't have the right to ask you of anything but my curiosity is really killing me right now. Sorry. Like how can you explain that you two were together last night in Win's house, looking like zombies for not having any sleep and Win having those lovemarks on his neck?"

"To be honest Mr. Laedeke, that's the thing that I'm also wondering about..."

~~**[A/N: Laedeke is Drake's last name]** ~~

Bright swore he shivered in cold fear when he heard the saccharine voice of Win's talent manager. Though the older woman's voice was soft and pleasing to the ears, everyone knew that it was just part of her disguise to hide her true nature. Manager Wen Napongtra was way worse than Bright's own manager. 

"Manager Cheveejong and I already talked to the director. We decided to postpone the pictorial today. The director's secretary will get in touch with your managers for the schedule of the next shoot. Furthermore, we expect all of you to keep to yourselves whatever you heard today. We will release an official statement soon but until then, we expect you to refrain from making any unnecessary commentaries. Are we clear?"

Bright found himself nodding along with his co-actors because no one could simply say "no" to the strict and very formal manager. He turned to face Win who looked so scared at the corner and he suddenly had the urge to protect him. The younger man looked so vulnerable and was on the verge of crying. If the director of GMMTV intervened, it only meant that what's happening was more serious than what he first thought. He knew that Win needed him for support so he advanced towards the guy but Manager Napongtra blocked his way. 

"Mr. Chivaree, we need talk to you and Mr. Opas-iamkajorn. If you will just follow me.. ."

*** WIN ***

WIN fidgeted nervously on his seat. He was sweating profusely as he and Bright were being subjected to their managers' scrutinizing stares. He seriously envied the guy who looked so calm next to him, his expression completely unreadable. Earlier, they exchanged awkward goodbyes with their friends. Toptap and the others were clearly concerned about them but they could only do much. 

He didn't dare to meet Manager Napongtra's eyes because it would cause him a bad case of jitters. It was her who approached him at the university and offered him to be his handler as her star talent. Feeling overwhelmed, he found himself nodding in agreement at her offer. The woman was very intimidating and wouldn't accept "no" for an answer unless one's reason for disagreeing was justifiable. She was also fierce in protecting him against his haters and critics so in spite of her domineering tendencies, Win stayed under her care. 

Manager Red ended the silence as he released a heavy sigh. "So are you two really dating or what?" 

"I don't get this. Why's everyone making a big deal of a simple sleepover?" Bright said irritatingly. "This is not even the first time that this happened."

Win just looked at Bright as he talked. The guitarist was obviously on the limit of his patience, his intense emotions flaring so wildly on his eyes. He wanted to reach out to calm down the guy but he knew that it's not the right time to do it. 

"Well, it's the first time that Mr. Opas-iamkajorn got some "souvenirs" from a simple sleepover Mr. Chivaree so you couldn't really blame us from overacting," Manager Napongtra retorted. She unlocked her phone and showed them a tweet:

**BrightWin Shipper** @ilybwxst24 ▪️ 24 minutes ago

_According to a reliable source during their pictorial today, Win @winmetawin was seen sporting some hickeys 💋. It was right after Bright @bbrightvc spent the night with him on his house._

_Coincidence? 🤔 I guess not. 🥰🥰🥰_

_#BrightWinforReal #snowballpower #BrightWin_

"B-but how did this person find it out?" Win asked weakly. He really couldn't think how someone would know about it not unless... 

"Mike **_announced_** it earlier," Bright remarked with a defeated sigh. "There were a lot of people in the set earlier. It could be anyone."

Win bit his thumb in agitation. He was trembling but as he felt Bright's hand on his knee, his body as if in Pavlovian response started to relax. He gaped in surprise and gave Bright a side-glance shyly. Luckily, the guy was still facing their managers so he missed to see the expression on his face. At first Win thought that his co-actor was unaffected until he noticed that Bright's face was flushed especially the tip of his ears. He was sure as hell that he was in the same state if not worse.

"I guess that answer your question Manager Cheveejong," Manager Napongtra concluded as she fixed her eyes at Bright's hand cupping Win's knee. 

Win became more embarrassed so he subtly pried off Bright's hand on his knee. Though he knew it was a little too late, he didn't want to give them more reason to think that the rumors were true. "Bright and I are just friends."

"Alright. Then explained to us how did you get those marks on your neck," Manager Red asked in exasperation. "Who did it then if it's not Bright?"

Win didn't know how to answer the older man. He didn't want to lie but the truth sounded crazy even to him. Would they believe him if he told them that it was a character from a novel? 

"I did it," Bright lied, his teeth gritting as he spoke.

Win gawked in surprise at Bright. Why did the guy lie for him? The guitarist was tense, his body seemed vibrating in anger and irritation. He was aware that the guy was short-tempered but he never saw him acted that way before. 

"But from what I know you're in a relationship with a girl named Nevvy," Manager Napongtra said in a matter-of-fact manner that made Bright flinched and worsened his current state. "Is she aware that you're fooling around with a guy Mr. Chivaree?" 

"It's none of your fucking business," Bright cursed. 

Win was shocked to see his co-actor in that way. Bright was glaring at Manager Napongtra as if he wanted to kill her and it was scaring the hell out of him. Even Manager Red was just standing still and not doing anything, probably was so caught off-guard at Bright's sudden outburst. Manager Napongtra on the other hand didn't even react and met Bright's glare with defiance. 

Win knew that he needed to act immediately to pacify the commotion. He hesitated but still reached out to touch Bright on his arm to calm the guy's raging emotions. He gripped his co-star's arm gently and surprisingly Bright stopped trembling. 

No one uttered a word for a few minutes until Manager Napongtra cleared her throat to get their attention. "I'm sorry. What I said was uncalled-for. Please understand that we are just doing our jobs to protect your image and future."

Bright snorted at that. He was opening his mouth to probably say something sassy in return when Manager Red smacked him at the back of his head. The guitarist glared at his own manager who just glared back at him. 

"I apologize Manager Evergreen for Bright's rude behavior. I will surely reprimand him later for that," Manager Red apologized. 

"No need to apologize Manager Cheveejong, his reaction was just normal. It's my fault. He just probably didn't understand the weight of what they've done."

"What do you mean Manager Napongtra?" Win asked in confusion. "What me and B-bright did was nothing serious. We're just messing around."

"Leaving hickeys to a "friend or brother" is kind of unusual, don't you think? That's not the norm. That's no longer considered as bromance," Manager Napongtra retorted seriously.

"I got your point but hey, I was able to see some of the comments and no one seemed so upset about it. As a matter of fact, everyone's happy and excited. Why not just simply ignore it? Why does the director needs to be involved with the whole thing? People will just speculate more if we showed them that we're taking this trivial matter seriously," Bright reasoned out. 

Win was seriously hurt and offended by Bright's statement. He was thankful that the guy was covering for his ass but the fact that the guitarist implied that being with him was insignificant was painful for his part. It felt like being rejected over again. He bit his lower lip to distract himself from his depressing thoughts and focused his attention back at his manager. 

"You're still young so that's why you see things that way. If we will just ignore this issue and let people speculate then both of you will surely suffer in the future. People will take our silence as a confirmation that the two of you are in a relationship. 

"You're right, your fans are happy about it. Actually, I will not be surprised if they will even celebrate it. You'll also be more popular and gain more followers. It's like Sarawat and Tine in real life. Unfortunately, not everyone will see it that way. Mr. Chivaree, people are aware that you're in a relationship. Your haters will accuse you of being a cheater while Mr. Opas-iamkajorn will be branded as a boyfriend stealer. It may sound far-fetched and petty but that's the power of gossips. They didn't need to be true, so as long as someone believes them then that's more than enough to ruin one's reputation. I know more than anyone that you understand what I'm talking about Mr. Chivaree ."

Bright didn't say anything but Win knew that the truth was like a hard slap to his co-actor. The guitarist received a lot of bashing because of pointless humors lately. Some of the guy's haters even organized campaigns to boycott their show. It was a nightmare for them but Bright was the one who received the most of the hate. 

"This industry is not for the weak of hearts," Manager Red stated sadly. "It's not a secret that the two of you are the brightest stars of Thailand so the public's eyes are focused on everything that you say and do. I guess what I'm trying to say is for the two of you to be more wary of your words and actions. You're not simply entertainers but also public figures."

Win found himself nodding in agreement but Bright was fuming next to him. He grabbed his arm to get his attention but the guitarist seemed lost with his own thoughts. 

"We're public figures but it doesn't mean that we are owned by public. We have our own personal life that we rather keep private. Why can't these people understand that we are also human behind the limelight?!" Bright said bitterly, his eyes on the verge of crying. "Fuck this!" Bright shouted then hastily walked out of the room. 

Win motioned to follow him but Manager Red shook his head as if telling him not to. The older man bid a polite farewell to them and left the room. 

Win knew that Bright was not simply angry because of the allegations to them this morning. It was the explosion of his pent up frustration and resentment throughout his entire career. The guy was always there to encourage him when he's feeling down. Helping him out to ease the pressure when it was already too much and suffocating him. He always depended on Bright that he disregarded the signs that the guy was going through the same hardships as him or maybe even worse. 

"Bright started too young in entertainment industry Win," Manager Napongtra murmured, her voice free of its usual sternness. 

Win was startled to see the sudden shift of his manager's personality. It was the first time that he heard the woman spoke that way. Hearing his first name from his manager's name felt really strange if you would ask him. 

"As he grew up, Bright thought it was normal to be followed around by cameras everywhere. He got used to it and continued living a double life as a normal teenager and a wonderful performer. He didn't care much about the importance of privacy until he started to date Nevvy."

Win knew the story because Bright trusted him to confide his life story that usually centered on Nevvy. She's the first serious relationship of his co-actor. The two met through Facebook and started as friends until they fell in love. There's a big problem though, Bright's fans didn't like her for him. She received hates and threats on social media that Bright didn't take well.

"Why not quit then?" Win inquired. It was the question that he was dying to ask Bright before but he just couldn't.

Manager Napongtra smiled sadly at him. "Can you turn your back at something or someone that you love the most?"

Win bit his lower lip in grieve understanding. He understood now why the musician kept on choosing that life despite of its difficulties. Bright was in love with performing. He never met someone as passionate as him. He always gave his all whether he's acting or singing. Bright didn't see anything ugly about his life as a celebrity until his private life with Nevvy was unjustly disrupted by both of his fans and haters. It was the point of his life where Bright started to hate the thing that he cherished the most. For it to happen to someone was simply tragic and heartbreaking.

"Bright is one of the strongest person that I know. He will manage to get around. Just be there for him. He needs you more than ever," Manager Napongtra said as she gently squeezed his shoulder as her way to comfort him. 

Win smiled warmly at her and nodded. She was definitely right. He decided then that he should not leave Bright's side. The guy rejected him but it's not his fault if he couldn't love Win back. "I love you" is a statement and not a question so one should never expect an answer in return. 

The guitarist always proved himself to be a true friend. Just earlier, Bright lied and took the responsibility of giving him the hickeys no matter how mortifying it was. The guy did a lot for him and he couldn't overlook those efforts just because he was hurt for being dumped.

"Can you still remember what I told you after you accepted me as your manager Win?" Manager Napongtra asked suddenly. 

Win nodded. How could he forget it? The older woman forced him to take some notes and recite what she taught him that day. "A celebrity's fame depends on people's interest." 

"Correct. Unfortunately Win, gaining people's interest is not cheap. Most of the time, being judged unfairly and losing your sense of privacy are the price that you need to pay just to have it. You can only achieve success if you know the value of sacrifice."

\---

WIN was still thinking about what his manager told him. It gave him a clear understanding of what Bright was going through. It was not an easy journey for him. He was just new to show business and the pressure sometimes was too much that he thought of quitting. To be honest, he didn't know how the guitarist managed to deal with that kind of heavy burden for years. 

He sighed in exhaustion as he walked on his way to the parking lot where his driver was waiting for him. He stopped momentarily when his phone vibrated. It was an email from his manager informing him about their official statement about the incident earlier. He must say that his hickeys were only done for make-up purposes since the theme of the pictorial was all about the intimate relationship of their characters Sarawat and Tine. Bright would still claim that he had a sleepover but unfortunately he overslept so he arrived a little too late for their pictorial. 

Win blushed at the prospect of "the intimate pictorial". He was still not over with what Sarawat did to him the last time. He shook his head in attempt to forget his stupid thoughts and motioned to leave when he heard Manager Red's voice. He didn't know what urged him at that time to hide behind a car and eavesdropped to their conversation. From his hiding place, he could only see Bright's back. 

"Bright, I know that this is hard for you but you know that Manager Evergreen is right. After this project, there's a huge chance that both of you will have your own, separate careers. A point will come where everyone will no longer see you as _**BrightWin**_. You will just simply be _**Bright AND Win.**_ Think about this before you do your next move," Manager Red advised before he left. 

Win looked at the ground in sorrow. He dreaded the reality of being separated with Bright soon. He was aware of it but it was still painful regardless. They were lucky enough to be given the chance to be paired-up again on their show's sequel. 

"Win?"

Win sighed as he heard his name. Bright's senses were inhumanly good. It was if the guy could feel other's presence even without the help of his other senses. He slowly got up from his crouching position and stood up awkwardly. Bright as if in slow motion, turned around to face him. Win gulped nervously as their eyes met. 

"I-I just wanted to thank you for saving my ass earlier event though you don't have to and y-yeah... if you need someone to talk to, know that I'm here. I'm just one call away," Win blurted out quickly. He was feeling a little shy of course but he wanted Bright to know that he's still his reliable best friend in spite of what happened. 

"I appreciate that," Bright muttered, his lips forming a small smile that caused Win's heart to flutter in happiness. He couldn't explain it but to see the guy smiling after what happened that day made him elated. It was like seeing the brights stars after a heavy rain. 

"I need to go though. My driver's waiting for me---" 

"Wait," Bright ordered as he grabbed his arm to stop him. "Those hickeys... who did that to you?"

Win was dumbfounded with Bright's straightforwardness. When the others asked him about it later, he couldn't answer out of embarrassment but with Bright, it felt like he cheated on his partner and was defending himself. He was sure that his face was as red as a tomato as he tried to utter a reply but he found himself voiceless. 

Bright looked like he was pained, his eyes pleading Win to tell him the truth. "Why Win? The only thing that I asked from you was to give me some time to sort out my feelings and to think about us."

Win was startled and he felt a little hopeful. He decided not to show his feelings because he was scared to be hurt again. "Have you come with a decision then?" 

Bright seemed defeated and looked away in shame. "I need more time."

Win bit his lower lip in anguish and disappointment. He should expect this from Bright but he knew it was also his own fault. It was him who dared to hope. He sighed deeply as he finally came up with a decision. "Let's just forget all of these. I'm very much willing for us to go back from being friends---" 

Win was silenced when Bright suddenly pulled him close and kissed him hard on the lips. Unlike the previous one that they shared, it was more passionate and a little rougher. Both of his eyes were opened in surprise as the guy's wet tongue seeked for entrance that his traitorous mouth allowed. He moaned involuntarily as the guitarist grabbed his ass to pull him closer that left no space between their bodies. 

He knew that this was all wrong because they were cheating on Nevvy. He had the chance to meet her before and she was nothing but genuinely kind to him. As her face flashed from his memory, guilt overcame his senses that gave him enough strength to push Bright away. The guitarist looked miserable as he longingly stared at him but Win resisted the urge to comfort him. 

"Why did you do that?" Win asked as he roughly wiped his lips using the back of his hand. 

"You know why," Bright answered softly.

"How would I know? The last time you kissed me, you told me that it was just simply a kiss and it wasn't a big deal," Win reminded him in an accusing tone. 

"Win don't make this hard for me please..."

"Now, I'm the one that's making things hard for you? Can you hear yourself Bright? Fuck! You didn't know what I went through... what I'm going through since you rejected me that night," Win rasped bitterly.

Bright tried to touch him but Win stepped back so he would be out of reach. He already had enough. He mustered his remaining courage as he glared hard at Bright. "Don't you know that you're being unfair to me and Nevvy?"

A lone tear slipped down from Bright's eye that almost dissolved Win's resolve. He never saw the guy looking so defeated before. With a heavy heart, he turned his back and walked away but Bright grabbed his arm to stop him. He didn't budge and kept on walking but Bright easily overtook and blocked his path. 

"Those marks," Bright started, he looked hesitant as he shook his head like he was thinking something ridiculous and didn't want to entertain it. 

"Leave me alone. I don't have time for this."

"Those marks... did Sarawat give them to you?" 

Win paled in shock, both of his eyes were wide open as he looked at Bright in disbelief who had the same expression as him. There was no trace of humor in his co-actor's face and it felt like the guitarist knew what he was talking about, he just needed a confirmation from him.

"WIN! Win!" someone called in a loud voice. 

Win looked at the direction where he heard his name and there he saw Kim, his personal driver who was panting as he ran his way to reach him. He was thankful for his arrival because he didn't know how to face Bright right now knowing he also had the knowledge of the peculiar happenings on his life. Besides, there's already a lot of things that happened that day and he was too drained to deal with anyone or anything else. 

"Hurry Win. There's a lot of paparazzi that are forcing their way in to interview you and Bright. Manager Napongtra told me to get you. She told me that it's not the right time for you to face the press. We need to leave now," Kim said in a hurry. "You should do the same Bright. We'll go ahead."

Bright just nodded at his driver. Thankfully, he didn't stop them but Win swore he could feel the guy's eyes on his back as they left him there all alone by himself. 

🌠🌠🌠

*** WIN ***

WIN didn't know at what point did he fell asleep while he was on the back seat. He tried his best really to keep himself awake but he was too exhausted physically and emotionally to endure. As usual he found himself on the other world, he decided to take more rest by closing his eyes. The temperature felt oddly comfortable, it was the perfect combination of cold and warm as if he was outdoors that was kind of strange since he was lying down on the top of soft mattress.

He slowly opened his eyes and what he saw took his breath away. It was the view of the night sky that was filled with uncountable stars of varying colors from blue, green, silver, orange, and gold. They were mesmerizing to look at and seemed at reach of his fingers. He looked around and found himself inside of Tine and Sarawat's shared home, the only difference was the absence of the room's ceiling thus why he was seeing the sky. 

Now, he was confused. Was he dreaming for real this time? He got up and decided to leave the room to look for answers when the door opened by itself. To his surprise, what he saw on the other side was his own reflection, smiling back at him awkwardly. It was kind of impossible though since he was sure he was frowning at the moment. 

"Good. You're finally here. It's about time for us to talk."

🌠🌠🌠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I'm asking too much but please leave kudos/votes and comments after reading this update. I don't want to sound demanding but I want to know from you guys if I'm doing well. Help me improve by leaving helpful insights or tell me what are the things that you like about this update. Thank you very much.


	8. Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come for the Bunny and the Little Buffalo to meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We officially reached the 5K mark for hits and 300+ for the kudos 😭  
> Thank you so much for the support, not to mention those who made an effort to leave feedbacks.
> 
> It's funny that I filed a vacation leave so I can update sooner but instead I indulged myself by watching a lot of BL series 😂. I just finished watching The Shipper, 3 Will Be Free, Waterboyy, SOTUS (1 & 2), Kiss Me Again, Dark Blue Kiss, He's Coming to Me, Theory of Love, My Dear Loser, Ingredients, He She It, Our Skyy, Secret Love: Puppy Honey S1&S2, Cause You're My Boy/My Tee and now I'm watching Friendzone (no spoilers please). I gave you the titles so you can watch them yourselves ❤️❤️❤. I swear they were all awesome. ️
> 
> I'm also receiving some messages asking me for explicit contents upon seeing my old works in AO3 😅. Just like what I said before, there might be a possibility but I'm quite hesitant to include such content in this work. I will include it only if I found it necessary. I guess we will all know on the future updates 555. 
> 
> Inside of my head Pt. 3  
> Me: Since my readers are torn to choose between Bright and Sarawat, I decided to ship TineWin  
> TeamSarawat and TeamBright: The f*ck.  
> Me: Just kidding 😅
> 
> I'm sorry but I need to say this. Recently, one of my favorite writers here in Ao3 deactivated her account 😭 I talked to her before that and she opened up that she felt demotivated because of the lack of response from her readers. 
> 
> I guess this is my way to make an awareness. If you can spend a few minutes of reading a chapter, why not spare a second to click the "Vote" button or better yet leave a feedback or a comment of appreciation? Come on guys, it's free and it will make your favorite writers feel good about themselves 😊
> 
> I hope you can read this chapter my dear Beryl (username: bryl069119), this is dedicated to you. Re-activate your account naa 🥺🥺🥺

*** WIN ***

"GOOD. You're finally here. It's about time for us to talk."

It's almost an hour or probably longer than that since Tine said those words. Win might be exaggerating but it felt that long. Honestly, he wasn't sure because the flow of time where he was at seemed vague. He was sure of one thing though, he was starting to be self-conscious because Tine did nothing since they met but gawked at his face. "Tine, are you okay?" 

Tine finally snapped back from reality as he grinned at Win apologetically. The guy was blushing while scratching the back of his head bashfully. "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe that I'm seeing you right now in person. I know that we exactly looked the same but seeing you with my own eyes is quite... unbelievable."

"Same," Win just muttered in reply. The whole thing was really bizarre. He couldn't explain what he was feeling right now. They said it was a bad omen to encounter your doppelgänger but seeing Tine felt good yet unnatural at the same time. 

"Uhm... can I touch your face?" Tine requested hesitantly, his puppy eyes in full power as he tried to persuade Win to agree. 

Win prided himself on the ability of his puppy eyes. He was using it to get what he wanted since he was a kid. It was his secret weapon to win any arguments. Using it against him though was annoying but it quickly faded when he saw Tine's adorable pleading expression. It seemed like he was mesmerized and he found himself nodding in agreement at the odd request. 

Tine grinned triumphantly and caressed Win's face. Win was surprised to the odd yet very familiar sensation of their first contact. It felt exactly the same when he was touching his face with his own hands. Just like Bright and Sarawat, he and Tine were exactly alike in all aspects at least in physical sense.

"Wow! You're skin. It's super bright! It's even softer and smoother than mine!" Tine exclaimed, clearly in awe with his discovery. 

Win bursted out laughing. The funny thing was Tine seemed really serious while saying it. Tine seemed confused about his behavior but chuckled after some time. It was as if they understood each other even without uttering a word. When they stopped laughing, Win sat on the bed and stared at the stars above them.

"You're maybe wondering where you are," Tine said after a moment of silence. 

"I'm actually more curious on why I am here... _on why we are here_ ," Win asked, redirecting his eyes at Tine that looked so sad and lost.

"That question makes more sense but the answer is obvious you know," Tine uttered as he drew closer to him. "I'm sorry, I'm not really good at talking about serious and complicated stuff. I know how much you can relate to that."

Tine forced a chuckle to hide his nervousness so Win gave him a reassuring smile to encourage him. The law student smiled back gratefully at him. Win realized how similar they were not just by looks but also inside. They were both insecure and fragile but always covered that up by smiling a lot and adapting a sunny disposition.

"Why we are here..," Tine murmured then smiled gently at him. "I'm sure that you know the answer to that."

Win was never confused until that moment. "I don't understand."

"You're looking for me, aren't you? All this time, you're curious where am I, correct?" 

Win simply nodded. Tine was right. Since he realized that 2gether was real. It was a big question to him where the guy was. At first he thought that they were switching bodies. He remembered asking his mother once what was happening when he was sleeping, she just laughed at him and told him that he was snoring and drooling as usual. "Are you here the entire time? Where are we?"

"This is the place where our two worlds meet."

"Why does it look the apartment that you shared with Sarawat?" 

"I'm not sure but I guess it's because this apartment is special to both of us. This is my home for years and the place where you and Sarawat almost..."

Win's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't need Tine to finish what he was saying. The naughty glint in those eyes was an indication that his lookalike knew what happened to him and Sarawat. "H-how..."

"Did I know about it?" Tine finished what Win was saying. He was chuckling as if he found the whole situation funny. It was as if it was normal for him to be cheated on by Sarawat. 

Win couldn't help but be ashamed. He scratched the back of his head nervously, avoiding to look Tine on the eyes. "About that..."

"I'm sorry!!!" Tine blurted out catching Win off guard. "Wat could be stupid sometimes. He's crazy about sex! I'm sure you had a hard time covering up those hickeys. That Saraleo! I remembered one time being reprimanded by P'Fang because he mauled my neck the night prior to our cheerleading competition. Damn that pervert!" 

Win looked dumbly at Tine who was busy staring at the mirror and furiously rubbing those red marks that covered his neck. Win consciously touched the same spot on his neck where he got the same marks. It was a mystery to him on how Tine got them. Win wanted to ask Tine but he was hesitant since the law student was still fuming in anger, not at him but surprisingly at his naughty boyfriend. He didn't know why the guy was acting that way. Was there something that he missed? Wait, was Tine and Sarawat were in an open relationship so that's why Tine was not angry at him? 

"S-so are you and Sarawat are in an open relationship or something? Not that I judge you of course."

Tine pouted and looked weirdly at him as if he grew a second head. "Of course not. Why did you ask?" 

"Why are you not angry at me after what Sarawat and I did?"

Tine was frowning in confusion but after a few seconds of finally understanding what Win was saying, the guy laughed and winked at him. "Why would I be jealous of myself?" 

"We're not the same person. I am me and you are you." 

Tine snorted as if he found him ridiculous. "Your first statement is wrong but the second one is right. We are essentially a single being that just happened to belong in two different realities."

Win badly wanted to take a painkiller right now because his head was throbbing in agony. The more Tine explained to him what was happening, the more he was having a hard time comprehending whatever the guy was saying. "Can you talk to me in the same language? You're not making any sense."

Tine sighed and tried to think for a second before he started explaining again. "Man, this is harder than what I imagined. Okay, let's just say that we have the same exact soul. We're practically the same "person". Our only difference is our respective worlds that nurtured us. We are a very rare case because usually an alternate version of one person is his complete opposite."

Win nodded in understanding. What Tine was saying was still hard to believe but the recent happenings made him more open-minded about mysterious possibilities. "You're surprisingly smarter than what I thought."

Tine snorted and glared at him. "Please don't believe at the novel that only managed to tell a small part of my life. I'm maybe oblivious at times but I'm not stupid."

Win paled at Tine's revelation. "H-how did you know about the book?"

Tine didn't answer and stared up at nightsky. Win did the same and noticed how the stars were starting to dim until they vanished one at a time. He also observed how the temperature around them started to drop and it just didn't feel right... 

"I'm running out of time. It's actually taking me a lot of strength just to appear before you right now."

"You're running out of time? What do you mean? How did you know all of these? Why can I travel in both worlds? Where are you all this time? Tine, answer me please."

"As much as I want to, I'm afraid I can't answer some of your questions. You need to figure it out by yourself. All I can tell you is how it all started. You see before the accident, I had the chance to see a movie with Fong and the others. One of the characters said in the movie that balance is the most important thing in the universe. Good and evil. Love and indifference. Happiness and sorrow. They always come in pairs to balance each other.

"You know I've been thinking about it nonstop because I'm very paranoid. I've been with Wat for years and we're very happy. I'm scared that sooner or later, I will pay the price for that happiness with the same amount of misery. It's unthinkable. God knows how devastated I am with the whole Pam incident. I couldn't afford to be hurt that much again."

Win felt like he was punched in the lungs when he saw the tears that were cascading down on Tine's face. The raw pain in those eyes were the same thing that he was seeing in the mirror when he remembered Bright's rejection. He remembered himself scoffing when he read the part of the script where Tine was suffering because he thought that Sarawat and Pam were dating. He thought that the guy was very stupid for assuming things without asking his boyfriend but hearing the side of the story from Tine himself made Win feel sorry for him. It made him understand his pain... 

Tine chuckled but his face was still red from crying. "I'm really an idiot. Sorry, I can't help it."

Win watched as Tine wiped his messy tears with the sleeve of his shirt. He wondered for a moment if he would make the same choices as Tine if he was in his shoes. He probably would he realized because deep inside, they were both insecure and vulnerable. They were just simply good at hiding their weaknesses. 

Win as if in instinct patted down Tine's head who looked up at him in surprise. He found himself smiling when his alter self began to grin back at him. "I remembered Sarawat doing this to comfort you."

"Thank you Win. You're really kind."

"You're just complimenting yourself."

Tine pouted that caused Win to laugh at the guy's cute sulky expression. He was told several times that he had this adorable appeal that could soften people's heart. He didn't believe it until he saw it emanating from Tine. 

"There's no way that Sarawat will hurt you. You know that right?"

Tine nodded and took a deep breath, in his attempt to compose himself. "It's actually me who keeps on hurting him because of my stupid life decisions. When I was dying those idiotic moments were the highlights of my life's flashbacks." 

Win couldn't help but smile at Tine's attempt of a joke. "You're lying. I bet what you saw back then were your happy memories with Sarawat."

"Yeah. I realized how lucky I am to have the perfect life especially after I met him. For whatever reason though, I started to think of you."

Win looked confused. "Me? Wait, so you already know me even before the accident?" 

"Sort of I guess? Back then you're just an abstract thought in my head. I believe that somewhere out there there's this other me but I don't know that it's you. I admit that I'm a little obssessed with the idea of parallel universe from watching a lot of sci-fi movies and reading superhero comics," Tine chuckled at what he said before he continued. "It's kind of funny on how I kept on thinking about random things even when I was dying. Then I suddenly remembered this famous theory about parallel universe where there's another reality that's exactly opposite of my own. 

"If I lived a happily life, what about my 'other self'? With that thought in mind, I suddenly found myself inside of a dark room. It was empty saved for the life-size mirror where I found your broken body, lying on the wet ground by yourself. I pitied you and wished that you lived a life that's good as mine..."

Win gawked at Tine in shock. He remembered his last dying moment. He remembered wishing to be Tine instead. How he wished that someone like Sarawat would love him without preservation. Were they connected somehow? 

Tine nodded as if reading what he was thinking. "A dying wish is powerful enough. A dying wish from two individuls with the same soul from different worlds could make way for miracles. At least that's how she put it."

"She? Tine, I---" 

Whatever Win was trying to say was cut short when the ground below them started to shake. He looked up and saw that there were just a few stars remaining on the sky. 

"Listen Win, my time's almost up. The main reason why I appeared before you today is for Sarawat," Tine said in a panicked voice. "I want you to choose him. To replace me permanently."

"What do you mean? What about you?" Win stopped mid-sentence when he understood what Tine was trying to imply. "Are you d-dead already?"

Tine didn't answer and looked at the ground instead. Win didn't know what to say, he was completely baffled. He closed his eyes in confusion. He couldn't believe what was happening. He felt bad for Tine but he pitied Sarawat more. He was also bewildered with what Tine was asking. He was questioning himself on why he was thinking of accepting his double's offer because he got all the reasons to refuse him. He got a loving family and supportive friends back in his own world but in spite of that, he was hesitant to voice out those reasons to Tine. He knew deep down that he wanted to be with Sarawat.

Tine cupped his face and tilted his face ao they could look straight at each other's eyes. "I remembered other people teasing me about my relationship with Wat. They said our story was too simple and sort of boring but you know what, I'm fine with it and would not change it for anything. It's simple but it's pure, it's maybe boring for some but it's real. That's the kind of love that I wish for you to experience... for you to have.

The love that will not hurt you by providing you security and certainties. Sarawat will cherish you wholeheartedly. That's what we both wish with our dying breaths, remember? That's the love that you deserve to have."

"Tine, I-I... what about you? You're just giving up on Wat just like that? What about your promise to him that you will never leave his side?" 

"I am fulfilling that promise through you," Tine murmured gently as he wiped the tears in his eyes that Win wasn't aware of.

"But I love Bright!" Win reasoned out desperately.

Tine gave him a sad, sympathetic smile. "I know but can he love you on the same way that Wat can? Can he love you as much as you love him?" 

Win found himself speechless. He suddenly felt hatred for himself for trying to find a reason to defend Bright. It seemed like that he would always find a way to protect the owner of his broken heart. "You said that we are just exactly the same person. Is there a possibility that Bright and Sarawat are the same person just like us?" 

Tine hesitated. "I don't know. There's a possibility but are you willing to wait for Bright until he finally figure it out what he wants and with no reassurance that he will choose you in the end? Haven't you chased and waited for Bright long enough?"

Win knew he was a fighting a losing battle so he just uttered weakly: "You don't know a thing about us."

"I actually do. Maybe not everything but what I've seen was more than enough. The moment that you arrived, I had the chance to access your memories. I'm sorry for that but I needed to do it to know you better and to understand the thing between you and Bright."

Win only nodded, he was surprised that he was okay with it. It didn't feel intrusive at all. With regards to Tine's wish though, he was still in doubt. "I can't decide right now. I know that Sarawat is the better choice but I can't simply throw away my life just like that."

"I understand but you traveling in both worlds is only temporary. You need to make your choice soon. A body couldn't last long without a fixed soul occupying it. You need to choose or both of the bodies will deteriorate.

"Just think about it. All I'm asking is for you to give yourself the chance to choose the life that you want and to further help you out to make the best decision..."

"W-what are you doing?" Win asked nervously as Tine cupped his face and leaned closer to shorten the distance between their faces.

"I intentionally blocked you to access my memories because it felt like the time was still not right."

Win didn't have the chance to ponder what the guy was saying because Tine pulled him in a kiss. It was a mere touch of their lips but he almost passed out in pain. The inside of his head started to throb in agony. It felt like his head was being split in half, expanding its size to what was possible.

His heart clenched in pain automatically as the suffering face of Sarawat's flashed before him. The guitarist was crying pathetically, his shoulders shaking as he pleaded him to stay with him because the ambulance was on its way. He knew at that time that he was dying but he was at ease and was filled with cozy warmth.

"W-what was that?" he asked Tine who gave him a reassuring smile. 

"My memories. You will gain all of it gradually so just be patient."

"But why?" 

"So you will know why Sarawat is worth it and so you will not have a hard time adjusting if you choose to be me," Tine explained in a matter-of-fact way.

"Tine, this is your life. I just couldn't take this away from you."

"I'm giving it to you willingly," Tine almost whispered. He looked up at the stars and a lone tear slipped down to his cheek as he gave Win a sad smile. "It's nice talking to you. How I wish we have more time so we can watch Interstellar or I can teach you some cool cheerleading moves."

Win blushed in embarrassment that earned a chuckle from Tine. A piece of Tine's memory flashed before him and it was one of the cheerleading moment that wasn't mentioned in the book or shown in the series. It featured Tine who grinned confidently as he performed a series of air flips. He didn't expect Tine to be a great and graceful dancer.

"Just like what I said, there were a lot of things that wasn't included in the book," Tine explained. "I know that this is selfish to ask but I hope you can give Sarawat a chance. I'm not a perfect boyfriend and I still wanted to make it up to him. I'm hoping that you can do it on my behalf."

"Nobody's perfect Tine," Win replied with sincerity.

Tine just smiled shyly at him and aimed to touch his face but his hand just passed through. Win was shock but Tine seemed expecting it. "My time is up. A warning though, no one should know what we talked about or you will lose the opportunity to choose. Things will get harder but remember that you will never be alone. Through my memories, I will always be with you and this may sound cliché but listen to your heart because it will never mislead you."

Win called out for Tine's name but his voice was muted as endless darkness and coldness consumed his consciousness. 

🌠🌠🌠

*** BRIGHT ***

BRIGHT sighed as he finished to read the email from JittiRain's agent. The author of 2gether's novel was still nowhere to be found according to her handler. She was in a hiatus from writing and was in overseas as of the moment, completely off the radar without a way for others to contact her. 

The reason why Bright was trying to get in touch with her was because he believed that she was the key to the mystery of what was happening to him and Win. He badly needed some answers because he was afraid that it would cost him to lose his co-actor to Sarawat. It was frustrating because all along, he thought that his dreams the past few days were just the usual since it wasn't the first time. After reading the novel, he started having dreams of seeing him and Win as Sarawat and Tine. He even embarrassingly admitted that he dreamed of kissing Win in an interview before. 

The dreams/visions started to feel strange after Win's accident. The scenes where different and not something that he remembered reading from the novel or from their script. They were more vivid and during those times, he found himself not as Sarawat but a mere viewer of what was happening. He also felt like that the Tine there was more like Win that he thought at first was ridiculous until the last dream...

He watched in horror as Win confessed that he was really Win and not Tine. He dared to come closer and touched the life-size screen but it felt cold as if he was touching a glass or a mirror. He remembered hitting it with his fists when Sarawat started to touch Win inappropriately but the barrier was too sturdy. Out of desperation, he punched it and created a huge hole in front of his face. Before the glass repaired itself magically, he remembered seeing Sarawat's shock face as if he also saw him.

Back then he was still not entirely convinced that it was all real. When he decided to visit Win, he thought of asking the guy about his dream but he set the stupid thought aside, only focusing on his love confession. A night of dreamless night also helped him to forget it momentarily until he saw the unexplainable hickeys on Win's neck. Coincidentally, it was the also the spots on his co-actor's neck where he remembered Sarawat touched with his filthy lips.

When he confronted Win about it, he didn't receive a reply but the expression on the guy's face was already a confirmation. It was fucking crazy, completely illogical and Bright was very frustrated. He did a research, encountering stuff like parallel universe and alternate reality that only existed in comics and movies. In short, it should only be fictional and should not affect the real world. 

Bright ruffled his hair in frustration. He really needed to find a way to contact JittiRain as soon as possible. He actually met her twice on the past and she seemed ordinary so the possibility of her holding a power to probably "create a world out of her novel" was kind of impossible but come to think of it, what did he really know about these things? 

He decided to set aside the matter about JittiRain for the mean time since there was nothing that he could about it as of the moment. He got out of the car but stopped momentarily when the familiar sight of his and Nevvy's most important place took his breath away. He felt like choking as he eyed the details of the café where he and Nevvy dated for the first time. He looked fondly at the fairy lights and ornamental vines that covered the top of the restaurant. It gave the place a magical look that his girlfriend loved so much since she's into Disney movies and fairy tales. 

He sighed and finally decided to enter. He smiled fondly as he inhaled the familiar scent of Arabic coffee that permeated in the air. He looked around at the unoccupied tables and became a little sad as he missed the days that he could spend the day without being bothered by other customers. The time when he was not that famous. Nowadays, he needed to ask for a reservation to close the whole place just to have some privacy for himself and Nevvy. 

"Welcome back Bright!" Noodles happily greeted as she gave him a warm embrace. She's the owner of the café that became a close friend for the both of them, being the first person to know about their relationship. Noodles was the one who prepared all the food and beverage and acted as their server/waitress if Bright was reserving the place for them just like that night. 

He smiled back at her, half-heartedly as he gestured a wai and greeted her a good evening. Noodles' expression changed and her eyes seemed asking him if he got a problem but he just shook his head as a reply. 

"I'm just tired Noodles. Sorry for making you worried," Bright lied. He noticed that Noodles seemed unconvinced but decided to not further ask him. That was something he appreciated about her. 

She led him to the rooftop, his and Nevvy's favorite spot that housed a beautiful garden. The full-bloomed roses beautified the whole place. The romantic ambience was further intensified with the soft yellow warm light and the pre-recorded instrumental song playing in the background. It was perfect but Bright couldn't appreciate it since he's too occupied for his agenda that night. 

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Brighty," a melodious voice spoke behind him. 

Bright stiffened on his seat and slowly looked around. He found himself speechless as he watched her coming closer. She's still as beautiful as he remembered just like the first time he met her and he was not only talking about her appearance but also her heart. She smiled apologetically at him but her eyes were twinkling with humor.

He touched his chest where his heart was located. All of his doubts and confusion vanished as he gazed at her. He smiled gently as peace settled inside of him. No more second guessing, this time his heart was certain.

🌠🌠🌠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trust me guys 😅
> 
> And good news guys! Since I'm still on a vacation so I will update once or twice a month but I'll try harder to make it up to you for being gone for so long 😔
> 
> Recently, our fandom was surprised by the sudden release of #F4Thailand. I'm devastated and was almost decided to stop writing but I already committed to finish this story no matter what. Don't get me wrong I will still support our babies and their show, I'm just a little upset because it's too early. Regardless, I will support our two lovely boys with this project.
> 
> On the other hand, it inspired me to release a new story that's on my computer for years. I'll be releasing my own version of #F4Thailand. The plot is different but it involved the story of four popular guys that were members of a band group. It's also set in ABO (Alpha-Beta-Omega) Universe 🐺
> 
> Let me know what you think 😏


	9. Umbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because even the brightest one can't exist without a shadow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'll post another chapter after two weeks. Yay!!! 
> 
> Now we're officially on our 6K+ mark reads with a total of 400+ votes. 
> 
> It's all thanks to your kudos/votes and your wonderful comments so please keep 'em from coming because it serves my inspiration to update 💙💙💙
> 
> Guys, I don't know if you notice but a lot of events that were depicted on this story actually happened in real life. Only hardcore fans of BrightWin will surely recognize them 😂.
> 
> By the way, there's a lot of confusion from the other readers about the last chapter, I would like to apologize for that. There's a lot of instances that some parts were hard to comprehend. Misuse of words is really one of my struggles because English is not my first language so please point out those parts on the comment section so I can explain it better 😉. If I didn't respond, it only means that it was written that way for the sake of the plot. Again don't hesitate to ask, I love replying to your comments and messages 💙💙💙.
> 
> Inside of my head Pt. 5  
> Me: So what about more angst to spice up the story?  
> Win: Bitch, am I joke to you?  
> Me: 🤔
> 
> Why do I have the feeling that my readers will hate me after reading this chapter? 555  
> Just keep in mind that every detail of the story is necessary for the development of the plot and characters. With that being said, I hope you will have a good time 😅 reading this chapter. Enjoy 💙💙💙

*** BRIGHT ***

WHEN Bright touched his chest where his heart was located, all of his doubts and confusion vanished as he gazed at Nevvy. He smiled gently as peace settled inside of him. No more second guessing, this time his heart was certain.

It was kind of odd that everything around him was still the same. The ambiance, the furnitures, and ornaments remained unchanged through the years. As he sat across where his girlfriend was and stared at her perfect familiar features, he realized how much he changed... on how his feelings for Win changed him. 

Nevvy was still special for him, don't get him wrong. She's his first girlfriend after all and she would always have an important place in his heart but Win was now the reason of his existence. The world seemed washed out of colors when the younger man was not around. Win made him happy, contented, sad, angry, jealous, loved, and above everything, he made him feel alive. 

He knew that he was being unfair to be his soon to be ex-girlfriend but all he could think about that moment was Win. No matter how hard he tried, he kept on thinking of him especially with what happened the last time that they met. It was a total disaster. He knew he was a jerk for kissing Win without permission but since that day, his desire to be with him intensified. He still got a lot of questions especially on how the younger man managed to go to a different world but that matter could wait. 

Tonight would be his first big step to show Win that he was sincere with his intention and ready to fight for him. It was the reason why he asked to meet up with Nevvy on the first place. He was there to end his romantic relationship with her. What he didn't expect though was how hard it was. Although he was certain that he loved Win, he didn't want to hurt the first person who taught him how to love and be loved. She's not just his girlfriend, he's also his best friend.

"Spill," Nevvy ordered with a mixed of annoyance and concern in her tone. She stared hard at Bright as if she's trying to decode what's on his mind.

"What do you mean?" Bright asked instead.

"You're obviously occupied," Nevvy concluded. "I know you since high school. I'm your best friend even before I become your girlfriend. You eating your veggies is a clear indication that something bothers you." 

Bright was not surprised that Nevvy immediately noticed his odd behavior. She really knew him too well. He was preoccupied with the idea on where he would start telling her his decision. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that he was eating the stuff that he hated the most. He emptied the glass of water because he was starting to be more nervous. "Nev, I..." 

"You want to break up with me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Bright wanted to say "no" to spare her from pain but it would be unfair not just to her but also to Win. He straightened his posture and looked at her directly in her eyes to show her his resolve. "Yes."

Nevvy held his stare for a moment until she sighed. "I knew it. To be honest, I can feel that you've changed... something has changed. You already fall in love with someone else?" 

Bright nodded to confirm Nevvy's guess. He bit his lower lip in grief, in attempt to stop himself from crying but he couldn't help it. He knew that it was the right decision but it didn't mean that it's not painful for him. Hurting someone you valued felt like stabbing your own heart multiple times with a brittle knife.

"Bright, please don't cry. It's not your fault," Nevvy uttered gently, she looked devastated but surprisingly, she's not shedding even a single tear. She got up from her chair and stood before him, holding his hands in a comforting manner like she always do to support him.

"I'm really pathetic. I'm the one who hurts you but you're the one who's comforting me as usual. I never deserve you," Bright uttered. 

Nevvy flicked her fingers at Bright's forehead that caused him to yelp in a mixed pain and surprise. "When will you realize that you deserve good things Bright? That you deserve me and everything that you have. And that guy that you love? He will be very stupid if he will not see that."

"How did you know that it was a guy?"

"You mean how did I find out that it's Win? I know you so well and I'm not stupid," Nevvy seemed amused with his shock expression because she smiled a little. "During your interviews, I saw how you smiled fondly as you watch him move and talk. There's this spark of admiration and fascination in your eyes when you're telling me stories about him. I never hear you talking that much about something or someone and I never see you caring that much for another person. Not even to me." 

"Nev---" 

"Bright, it's okay. I understand. You love me in the best way that you can and that's more than enough for me."

"Nev please believe me, I never intended for this to happen. I don't want to hurt you." 

Nevvy gave him a reassuring smile before she continued. "I know. Don't be too hard on yourself and don't apologize for being honest with what you feel. You're doing the right thing. Just like what we promised, there should be no lies between us remember?"

Bright nodded but he was stunned for a second as if he remembered something. He closed his eyes as if to muster his courage. When he reopened them, he found Nevvy looking back at him with worry. "I have a confession to make Nev. I kissed Win twice. I'm sorry. I don't have a valid excuse for that."

"You know Bright, the moment I realized that your heart already belonged to someone else, I stopped considering you as my boyfriend. I'm just really waiting for you to tell me about it."

"But why didn't you confront me then?" Bright asked.

Nevvy caressed the side of his face and smiled fondly at him. "Because even if it's killing me, I don't have the right to do that. I might be certain but I don't have the right to force you to come out. I'm waiting for you to be ready to deal with your true feelings and fully accept what you are."

"And you will rather let yourself suffer?" Bright asked in disbelief. 

"That's the pain that I chose to endure. Seeing you right now finally opening up yourself not just to me but also to others and looking so carefree as if you're a bird... I'm happy to know that all the heartaches are worth it."

"How can you be okay with all of these?"

"Who says I'm okay? I'm heartbroken right now. I'm devastated," she admitted as she looked up at the sky to probably avoid Bright's pitying stare. "But Bright please remember that even before we became a couple, we are best friends and as your friend, it's my duty to support you."

"How can you be real?" Bright asked, his voice full of admiration at the strong girl before him.

Nevvy just rolled her eyes at him and occupied her previous seat. She grabbed her fork and started to eat her food. Bright observed her in silence. He knew it was her way of distracting herself. She didn't want any form of comfort from him so he just let her be. It actually made him feel guiltier but he already made his choice. 

"Nev, I know that we just broke up can I ask if we can still be..."

"Friends? Of course. Just like I promised, I always stay by your side as long as you want me to but can I ask something in return?" 

"Of course. Anything."

"Stay away from me at least for a while. Don't try to contact me because I need to move on and think about my life and future. Don't worry I will not commit suicide or anything. You're not worth it. You're not that handsome to begin with and don't make me start with your attitude. It made me wonder why I agreed dating you---"

"Stop it Nev. You're seriously hurting my feelings right now," Bright interrupted, he looked a sulking child that made Nevvy laughed.

"I'm just kidding. You're a wonderful person Bright though you looked like an ugly troll most of the time," Nevvy chuckled when Bright glared at her. "But seriously Bright, I need time and space to accept all of these. I might be expecting for this to happen but obviously I'm not 100% prepared for it."

"Thank you Nev for everything. I will patiently wait for you until you're ready," Bright gently said that Nevvy answered with a nod.

"I'm looking forward to meet Win soon and who knows, maybe at that time I'm also dating someone special," Nevvy joked though her eyes were filled with sorrow. "Don't forget to take care of yourself. I know how much of a workaholic you are."

Bright just nodded that caused Nevvy to roll her eyes at his sullen look. "Don't give me that expression. You know that I'm telling the truth."

Bright sighed deeply and stared at the black screen of his phone. He was indeed tired and he was waiting to receive anything from Win. A simple message from the guy saying "Hi" was enough to cheer him up. He badly missed the good times when the two of them were comfortably exchanging messages and calling each other as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"Missing him already? You're in front of your ex, have some respect," Nevvy joked. "But Bright kidding aside, I hope that you believe more in yourself. Trust your heart. You go and get Win Tiger."

"You know that I'm a wolf Nev," Bright retorted as he attempted to snarl at her that made her laughed so hard because he looked so ridiculous while doing it.

"Yeah because you always smell like a dog!" Nevvy teased. 

And just like that, the tension in the air vanished. It was as if they were back at the time where they were only regarded each other as best friends. Bright realized how strong their bond is, that nothing even a break up could come between them. He knew that they might need time to be apart but he was certain that they would be together again. Probably not as lovers but true friends when the time was right. "Thank you for being so accepting of me."

"And thanks for being honest with me. Go. Be happy for me," Nevvy said with an encouraging smile as she shooed him away.

"What about you? I can call my driver to take you home."

"I reached this place by myself so I can definitely go home by my own. I'm a strong, independent woman Brighty," Nevvy joked, giving him a playful wink as she did so. "Wow! I never thought that it feels so good to say that for real. But seriously Vachirawit, I can take care of myself. Don't you trust me?"

"I do but---" 

"Then leave now. I need to resume eating my soup or it will get cold. You know how much Noodles hated it when we have leftovers."

Bright would like to give her an embrace before leaving but he decided not to. He's not stupid. Nevvy was one of the strongest person that he knew but she could only take much. She's just pretending that she's okay in front of him. He wanted to console her but he knew that it was something that Nevvy needed to do by her own. 

So with a simple "Goodbye Nev. Please take care of yourself", Bright left his old self behind. The old yet younger Bright who thought that life was as simple a fairytale where everything ended in happily ever after...

*** NOODLES ***

NOODLES didn't know why but she found herself preparing that accursed dessert that night. She sighed and continued to do the final touches when she saw Bright going downstairs in a hurry. 

"Hey Bright, do you need something?" 

Bright shook his head and gave her a sad smile. "Can you look after her, please?" 

Noddles weakly nodded as they exchanged "wai" before Bright left. She understood what happened immediately but still she couldn't believe it. She thought that her two nongs would end up together. She got a lot of questions but the details weren't important as of the moment because she needed to be with her friend. It finally made sense to her why she had the urge to prepare the dessert even though she made a promise to herself a couple of years back that she won't do it again no matter what. 

With shaking hands, she held the sweet dish and hastily went upstairs to see how Nevvy was doing. She released a sigh of relief when she saw her having a spoonful of her mushroom soup. "Nevvy?" 

"Noodles, is it me or your soup is a little saltier than usual?" Nevvy asked in a broken voice as she faced Noodles.

Noodles gave her a soft smile and wiped the tears that were flowing down from her friend's swollen eyes. "Sorry for that. The usual kitchen mishaps. Don't worry, I got something to make it up to you."

She opened the lid of the dessert she brought that made Nevvy gasped in surprise. "Noodles, I thought you swore that you will never make Blueberry Cheesecake again?"

"Yes but cheering you up is more important than my bitterness towards my ex. You can now let it go, your Phi is here."

Nevvy began to tremble as she began to wail mournfully. Noodles pulled her into a tight embrace. For years, it became a routine for the two of them. Noodles like a big sister was there to help Nevvy tend her emotional wounds from being in a complicated relationship with Bright.

Nevvy always pretended to be strong in front of Bright even though she was hurt as he unintentionally neglect her because of his career and school commitments. Despite of that Nevvy chose to be with him and became his rock. She was there when Bright was on his lowest as his father forced him to drop out from studying Engineering and took Marketing instead. She was there every single time when he wanted to quit showbiz and it's also her that didn't stop on encouraging him to keep on going. She smiled at him in spite of receiving hates and insults both from Bright's fans and bashers. She kept on telling him that she's okay when he didn't have time for her. She suffered but she never told Bright about it because she loved him that much that she's selflessly willing to sacrifice herself.

Noodles earlier wanted to tell everything to Bright but she kept it to herself because she knew that's what Nevvy wanted. Just like before, the younger woman didn't say anything as she sobbed miserably in a way that Noodles had never seen her before. It was melancholic and how she wished that a piece of cake was enough to mend Nevvy's broken heart.

🌠🌠🌠

*** WIN ***

WIN was so stressed. He didn't know what to do after Tine's revelation. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He got the worst of both worlds. All he wanted to do was to be somewhere where he wouldn't see Bright or Sarawat. He badly needed a distraction and forgot his worries for the mean time. 

After a moment of contemplation, he decided to leave Tine and Sarawat's love nest to walk around. It was the first time that he had the opportunity to explore the outdoors of that world. He took his time to look around and realized how "normal" and "similar" everything compared to his own. 

"Tine!!!" someone called in a frantic voice. 

Unlike before, it somehow became easier for Win to respond for hearing his double's name as if it was his own. It might be part of the memory sharing thing that Tine did to him. He was trying to recognize the short woman when his (Tine's) brain decided to help. Fragments of memories associated to her flashed into his mind. He found out that she's the secretary of Student Organization for the Faculty of Law. It was also a revelation to him that Tine was also an auditor of the same organization. 

"Down?" Win asked with hesitation. 

"Thank goodness you're okay!" the girl screamed in glee as she wrapped him in a bone crushing embrace that was kind of surprising for her small built. 

"C-can't breath..," Win rasped as he began to struggle. 

"Sorry Tine. I'm really sorry!!!" Down apologized furiously with a panicked wai. 

"That's fine," he replied followed with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry naa. W-wait... damn it! Come with me now! Joss is asking all of the officers for an urgent meeting." 

Win wanted to protest but Down pulled him fast to accompany her to the meeting room. Even from the outside, he could hear the loud voices of the arguing students inside the room. Down knocked three times before entering. 

The whole room gone quiet when they saw them. Win thought it had something to do with his long-term absence. Everyone stayed on their seats though and just gave him a warm smile and approving nods that he found a little odd.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us today," a cold baritone voice said that reverberated inside of the room.

It sounded familiar to Win somehow. He turned to face the source of the voice and gasped when he realized that the guy looked exactly the same as Joss Way-ar from his own world. Tine's memories informed that the guy was their organization's president. The president was also the captain of the Faculty of Law's soccer team and was crowned as the "Moon"[1] when he was a freshman. An overachiever that reminded him so much of Bright.

**[1] For those who didn't watch Sotus yet. "Moon" is the title given to the student who won the Mr. University title. The female counterpart is called "Star".**

He and Joss from his world weren't close but they were civil to each other so it made him wonder why he felt a weird feeling upon seeing his counterpart. He felt awkwardness somehow. "Thanks for your concern Mr. President."

Joss snorted at that further confused Win. Was the guy and Tine were in bad terms? He tried to remember any details about Joss but found none and worse, his migraine started to bother him again. He massaged his temples to ease the pain and read through their agenda that day. It was all about the university's sports festival. Now that he had an access to Tine's memories, he was starting to be overwhelmed by everything. 

"Sorry guys for the short notice but as you know this afternoon, we will have our football match against the Faculty of Political Science. Unfortunately, Tide slipped on the bathroom this morning. He was injured but it's nothing serious so don't worry. Right now, we are lacking of substitute players. Most of the law students are not interested in these kind of activities but I want you to look for anyone who's interested to join our football team."

Win smiled at the idea of playing again. Along with basketball and golf, football became his stress reliever. It might be the the distraction that he needed so he raised his hand to get the president's attention. 

"Yes Tine? Are you volunteering?" Joss asked teasingly that caused everyone to laugh including his "supposedly close friend" Down. 

"What if I am?" 

"Are you serious?" Cent, the vice-president asked that Win responded with a determined nod. 

"What are you going to do? Perform some cartwheels to score a goal?" Billie, their org's Star asked with an insulting tone. Win remembered her as a former member of Sarawat's wives. She was now pursuing Joss who was obviously not interested with her.

"I can try," he retorted with a smug smirk that caught the girl off guard. Tine was too kind to fight back but Win was different. Don't get him wrong, he's also kind but he also have a feisty side that he's not scared to show if the situation calls for it. Win acquired it from his friend Allison when he was studying in USA to fight against bullies.

"But you don't like sports! You said you hate being sweaty and all that!" Down whispered to him. 

"Sarawat taught me some basics. I can manage don't worry," he said with confidence as he focused his unwavering eyes at Joss. 

After a minute of their staring contest, the president wavered and heaved a sigh. "Let's say that you can manage yourself in the field. You just recovered---" 

"I have my doctor's approval," Win answered quickly. "Please Mr. President let me play. I won't disappoint you and our faculty, I promise."

Joss seemed contemplating his request but finally gave him his nod of approval. Win almost performed a victory dance but decided not to. He didn't want to make the others doubt him more. To be honest he didn't know why but he suddenly became interested in defeating Sarawat.

\---

TO say that Win was upset was an understatement. He was fucking enraged. Cent just informed him that the game was already starting and Joss was injured. It turned out that the president intentionally misinformed him of the time of the match. According to the vice-president, Joss was still dubious that Win was fit enough to play so he lied to him. Cent only informed him because the team was lacking a player and it might lead to lose by default. 

He almost ran on his way to the field and saw Joss arguing with the coach to let him play. The older man was disagreeing, insisting that it would worsen his leg injury. Lucky for them, it was break time.

"Coach you know for a fact that sitting me out of the game is not an option!" Joss argued. 

"Don't waste your future for a simple match. It's not worth it!" 

"This is not just a simple match. It's for the pride of our faculty."

"Are you sure that you wanted to win because of your faculty or---" 

"Sorry to interrupt but can I join the match Coach?" Win asked with determination. When he shifted his eyes at Joss, the guy looked away guiltily. It somehow made him felt smug somehow.

"And you are?" the coach asked. 

"Win... I-I mean Teepakorn Aekaranwong. Fourth year law student."

"You're a cheerleader right?" 

"Yes but I'm also an occasional football player. I know the basics," he confidently added. 

"If you say so---" 

"But Coach he's---" 

"Seriously captain? Do you want to win this for the Faculty of Law or what?" Win asked Joss in irritation.

"I..," Joss was still hesitant but he didn't have any choice. "Win this for us then and don't force yourself. If you're in pain or feeling something weird all of the sudden, let us know immediately."

Tine just winked playfully at Joss then shifted his attention at Sarawat who still seemed oblivious of his presence at the other side of the field. The guy was sitting there, listening to the music on his phone using his earphones. The guy looked relaxed there and it made him felt bad for him. He didn't how to tell Sarawat the things that he and Tine talked about. 

"Teepakorn, we don't have a jersey that fits you. You're too tall and the referee won't let you play without a team jersey," the Coach told him, effectively interrupting him from his revery.

"He can wear mine then," Joss said as he removed the shirt that he's wearing and handed it to Tine. "It's still a little wet because of my sweat but don't worry I don't smell so you're going to be fine not unless..."

Win glared at Joss who just chuckled at his reaction. Why everyone was treating Tine that way? It was as if his double was very fussy and vain. It was getting on his nerves and the best way to redeem "himself" was to prove everyone that they were wrong. 

He glared at Joss but looked away when his eyes drifted down to the guy's well-sculpted torso. He found himself blushing that was kind of strange. When did he become self-conscious when seeing half-naked men? He just had this reaction when he's with Bright and Sarawat. Was that an effect of Tine's memories? 

"Enjoying the view?" Joss asked smugly. 

Win rolled his eyes in irritation. He removed his own shirt and wore Joss' jersey. It was wet indeed but he didn't mind. It smelled a little nice as well so it was not that disgusting. 

He turned his back at the injured guy and faced his opponents. He almost laughed upon seeing Sarawat's surprised reaction but he kept his game face on especially when he saw Man, Boss, and the rest of them snickering at him. He was more determined than ever. The cheerleader before them would eat them alive...

*** SARAWAT ***

SARAWAT witnessed a lot of weird things in his life like Tine agreeing to be his boyfriend, Man studying seriously for the sake of his future with Type, and meeting Win, the alternate version of his lover from another world. He thought nothing would surprise him but he didn't foresee to fight against "his wife" on a serious football match. Well, he was aware that Win was not really his boyfriend (yet) but nevertheless it made him feel odd and excited. He and Tine played football but his boyfriend most of the time was just bothering him by being a nuisance. 

The whole thing was perfect except Win was wearing someone else's jersey. The royal blue looked good on the guy's fair skin but Sarawat was annoyed because it made him felt like Win was not his. Win should only wear either a black or white jersey that he owned, he decided. 

"Seriously guys? Are you that desperate to win that you even ask a cheerleader to join your team? Did you even know how to dribble a ball?" Mateo, his teammate mocked. 

Sarawat wanted to punch the arrogant bastard but Win stepped forward as if he's imposing a challenge. The guy for the first time seemed taller than him. Well, Tine was taller than him physically by a few inches but it was something that he easily overlooked. It's because Tine got this soft aura that reminded Sarawat so much of a little buffalo thus the pet name. Everyone that met Tine was possessed by the urge to protect and pamper him. He remembered his boyfriend complaining that no one took him seriously when he's angry. It couldn't be helped since the guy looked a sulking baby when he did so. It was a little funny.

At that moment though, Sarawat couldn't find any of that cuteness to the man before him. Win looked like a fierce warrior. He still got the same soft aura but he also succeeded to radiate a menacing aura. 

"A monkey like you can play so I'm not seeing any reason why I can't." 

The unexpected retort by "Tine" caught everyone off guard. Tine was known as the funny Mr. Chic throughout the whole university. He never insulted someone aside from his friends though when he did so, it was more of a joke. 

"And I'm not here just to play. I'm here to _win_ ," Win said with finality as he joined his team on the middle of the field. 

Sarawat wanted to talk to Win. He wanted to tell him to take things easy but the referee already blew his whistle, the sign that game was resuming. 

\---

"LET'S just take it easy. Tine is not a threat. He's just bluffing to confuse us," Mateo said as he took he positioned himself between Sarawat and Man. 

"Sorry about what Tine said. He didn't mean it," Sarawat apologized. 

"Nah. It's fine. It's my fault anyway. I should be more sensitive. He just got out from the hospital. Besides we know that you're not sorry at all."

Sarawat just smirked and shook his head for being caught in his act, his teammates knew him so well. "You know me so well. Just don't forget to apologize to Tine later. I didn't like what you called him."

Mateo just nodded and left. Sarawat glanced at scoreboard and there's just three minutes left in the clock. The score was tied to one point. The ball was on their opponent and Milk was dribbling the ball. The guy was huge and the best player next to Joss. 

He blocked him and the guy looked around to see someone who's free to receive the ball. The guy looked hopeless when he saw everyone was being tightly guarded. 

"Here!" Win shouted a yard away from them. No one was paying attention to the guy and Man, his assigned guard joined Sarawat to steal the ball from Milk. 

"Pass the ball to Tine!" Joss ordered from the bleachers. 

Milk though hesitant did what he was told and passed the ball to Win and that's when Sarawat realized they were fucked for underestimating him. Win was not as good as him but he easily dribbled the ball towards the goal. The guy managed to dodge Boss and Mateo's advances and scored a goal. 

The crowd gone quiet for a moment but when Joss cheered for "Tine", everyone followed especially the (biased) cheerleaders. Sarawat found himself smiling proudly at Win's accomplishment. The guy was grinning so wide in victory while scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"Look at Lover Boy smiling like crazy as if his team is not losing," Boss joked half-heartedly. "Seriously when did Tine become this good? I badly need some one-on-one practice lessons with you Wat."

"Then you better start to clean your ass---" 

Sarawat didn't let Man finish and silenced him with a smack at the back of his neck. Man just grinned crazily and draped his arm on his shoulders as he pulled him close to whisper. 

"It seems like we're losing against that asshole's team," Man uttered in a fake sad voice. 

Sarawat knew that his friend even with his joking tone was aiming to provoke him. He raked his hair using his fingers before aiming a smug smirk at his teammates. "Losing is not an option."

"Tine will surely cry if they lose."

"Lucky for me then. I know all of the ways to comfort him later."

\---

SARAWAT to be honest didn't know how to go against Win. He was used to see that familiar face smiling so seeing it right now with serious, unwavering concentration seemed foreign to him. Not only that but it was as if Win knew his every move. He actually regretted not asking the guy's life on the other world. Win could be a professional football player for all he knew. 

"You know Win..," he whispered in a low voice. "You're hotter when you're acting like this."

Sarawat quickly added his "patented seductive smile" that always worked with Tine. Win just like he thought was affected in the same way. The guy looked stunned as his face reddened in embarrassment. Sarawat knew it was a dirty trick but he was running out of options. His jaws clenched in tension as he kicked the ball and passed it successfully to Pot. 

"Saraleo!" Win shouted angrily as he turned quickly to chase the dribbler, Sarawat smiled in victory as his ploy worked. He ran on the opposite side of the field then moved forward in his fastest. "Pot!" 

He glanced at Win's shock expression as he realized what was happening. He stopped himself from smiling especially when he got the ball on his possession. He was aiming a kick to the goal when he heard Green's ear-piercing scream. 

"OH MY GOSH! TIIIIIINNNNNEEEE!!!!" 

He stopped momentarily and turned to see Win, lying down on the field with no any sign of movement. He left the ball and dashed on his way to his lover. Before he even reached him, Win got up from the ground and threw an evil smirk on his direction as if he was expecting him to be there.

"Told you. I'm going to win this," Win arrogantly said. 

Sarawat couldn't do anything but gawked in disbelief at Win. The guy fucking tricked him. He pretended to collapse to distract him from scoring. Instead of being upset, he found himself shaking his head while smiling in fondness for the mysterious guy. He was indeed Tine but so much more. 

He licked his lips and decided to congratulate his "boyfriend" when he was overwhelmed with anger and jealousy. Who wouldn't be if you saw your lover sitting atop of a half-naked bastard's shoulders? 

*** WIN ***

WIN was trying his best not to throw up. It was so sudden. One moment he was being crowded by his teammates, congratulating him for his awesome play and the next moment, he was lifted off the ground and was sitting atop of someone's wide shoulders. He wondered how someone could manage his weight. When he looked down and confirmed that it was Joss who's carrying him as if they were close friends. Did the guy forgot that he's injured and he's treating him like shit earlier? The sudden change in the guy's attitude towards him was kind of shocking.

"Can you put me down Mr. President? I swear I'm going to throw up any minute from now," Win requested but his voice was drowned out by the loud yells and cheers from his teammates and the fans. 

"Call me Joss just like before and I will," Joss shouted back that Win wasn't sure was a joke or what. 

"You heard what _my boyfriend_ said. Put him down or I will make you," Sarawat threatened in a cold voice. 

Win knew Sarawat was protective and possessive to Tine but he thought it ended when Mil started dating Phukong. Sarawat's enraged expression was something that he saw in Bright's face at one time when he acquired some bruises when some paparazzi forgot the concept of personal space during one of their interviews. Bright reprimanded the reporters for hurting him and in return, the guy received an earful from his manager. Looking back at it, it was maybe the first time that Win realized that he liked his co-actor.

"I would love to see you try," Joss challenged. 

"Can you stop bantering already and just put me down Mr. Pre... I mean Joss," Win pleaded. 

Luckily Joss listened this time and motioned to lower him down but Sarawat grabbed him by his waist and eased him down on the ground. Win was surprised by the guitarist's tremendous display of strength, Bright could lift him but it took his co-actor a lot of effort.

Win tried to get away but Sarawat snaked his arms around his waist and pulled him close. As if on instinct, he put his hands on the guitarist's chest to push him away but Sarawat was firm and unmoving. "Damn it Wat! There's a lot of people here!" 

"Don't mind them. You did great by the way," Sarawat praised. He leaned closer to whisper: "But I appreciate it if you will not deceive me again."

"May I remind you that you tricked me first!" 

"That's different Win. What I did was harmless and to be fair, I didn't know that I have that kind of effect on you," Sarawat teased that made Win blushed. "What you did though made me worried sick. Don't do that again or I swear I will punish you."

"Saraleo!" Win yelped in surprise when Sarawat gently smacked his ass. The guitarist though just chuckled at his reaction. The guy was really shameless for humiliating him in public like that. 

Win decided to look away because Sarawat would further tease him if he would fight him back. Despite of that, he couldn't stop the warmth that he was feeling whenever he's with the guy. 

"We should play one-on-one. I will not go easy on you next time," Sarawat promise with a mischievous smile.

Win rolled his eyes but he stiffened when he felt a huge hand atop his head that ruffled his hair playfully. It was the unique gesture of Sarawat to show how much he cared for Tine so it wasn't surprising to see the guitarist trembled in anger. "W-wat..."

"Congratulations Tine. You make our Faculty proud," Joss commended proudly as he continued to pat Win's head as if Sarawat was not there.

Things escalated too fast. Win just found himself on the sideline while Sarawat and Joss started to exchange punches. Boss and Man were trying to hold their friend down but Sarawat gone berserk. Joss was also in the same state on the other side.

Win decided to take his stand on the middle ground. He gave Sarawat the fiercest glare that he could muster. He understood that the guy was jealous but why did he need to be so violent? What was happening to Sarawat?

"Wat, can you please calm down?" Win pleaded tiredly. He then turned to face Joss. "Joss, I'm sorry for Wat's behavior---"

"The teachers are coming!!!"

It was the shout that caused panic to the crowd. Many students started to push each other in able to flee and avoided being caught by the teachers. Win groaned in pain when he was pushed hard and his body was slammed against a sturdy surface.

"Are you okay Tine?" someone asked in a gentle, manly voice that made him flushed for an unknown reason.

Win slowly opened his eyes and realized it was Joss. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart that he could smell the Gatorade drink that the guy probably drank earlier. Their bodies were so close that he could hear their rapid heartbeats that was kind of strange because again, Bright and Sarawat were the only ones who have that effect on him.

He looked up at Joss with question but when their eyes met, he was assaulted with a series of unbelievable flashbacks:

_It was a liitle cold that night but it was nothing compared to the fire that was consuming him from the inside. He was lying down a soft bed, a contradiction of a hard body above him. He was filled with mixed, hazy emotions mostly by blinding desire as he answered Joss' insane kisses with the same passion. He pulled him down by his neck as his hand touched his naked chest as their kisses became deeper and..._

Win couldn't understand what he was seeing. He suddenly remembered what Tine said to him:

_Tine nodded and took a deep breath, in his attempt to compose himself. "It's actually me who keeps on hurting him because of my stupid life decisions."_

Win fell on his knees as the agony increased tenfolds as another memory flashed before him.

_"Do you like Joss more than you like me?" Sarawat asked with tears in his eyes. He looked so devastated and he didn't know how what to do..._

Win clutched his head in anguish. He wanted those memories to stop invading his mind. He didn't know how he could face Sarawat after the revelation. He didn't know what to think of Tine anymore but somehow, the law student's words finally made sense to him.

_I'm not a perfect boyfriend and I still wanted to make it up to him. I'm hoping that you can do it on my behalf._

Was Tine only using him to ease his guilt for betraying Sarawat?

Win felt like he was being submerged underwater. He found himself screaming as the pain from his head quickly spread throughout his entire body. He was hearing Sarawat calling out his name but this time, the guitarist's voice failed to save him as he drowned in the dark sea of endless confusion and torment.

🌠🌠🌠

It was a liitle cold that night but it was nothing compared to the fire that was consuming him from the inside. He was lying down a soft bed, a contradiction of a hard body above him. He was filled with mixed, hazy emotions mostly by blinding desire as he answered Joss' insane kisses with the same passion. He pulled him down by his neck as his hand touched his naked chest as their kisses became deeper and... 

Win couldn't understand what he was seeing. He suddenly remembered what Tine said to him:

_Tine nodded and took a deep breath, in his attempt to compose himself. "It's actually me who keeps on hurting him because of my stupid life decisions."_

Win fell on his knees as the agony increased tenfolds as another memory flashed before him. 

_"Do you like Joss more than you like me?" Sarawat asked with tears in his eyes. He looked so devastated and he didn't know how what to do..._

Win clutched his head in anguish. He wanted those memories to stop invading his mind. He didn't know how he could face Sarawat after the revelation. He didn't know what to think of Tine anymore but somehow, the law student's words finally made sense to him.

_I'm not a perfect boyfriend and I still wanted to make it up to him. I'm hoping that you can do it on my behalf._

Was Tine only using him to ease his guilt for betraying Sarawat? 

Win felt like he was being submerged underwater. He found himself screaming as the pain from his head quickly spread throughout his entire body. He was hearing Sarawat calling out his name but this time, the guitarist's voice failed to save him as he drowned in the dark sea of endless confusion and torment.

🌠🌠🌠


	10. Equinox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same circumstances happening in different worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> First, let me apologize for not updating for more than two months. Things were harder since my ADHD was getting out of hand these days. I have my meds but life is a bitch so it's really tough.
> 
> This update might be less spectacular than the rest of the chapters but please bear with it cause it will be necessary for the storyline. I'll try to update sooner (readers be like: yeah right 🙄🙄🙄)
> 
> This chapter is dedicated for those who didn't give up on this story.
> 
> Now we're officially on our 9K+ mark reads with a total of 500+ kudos. 
> 
> It's all thanks to your kudos/votes and your wonderful comments so please keep 'em from coming because it serves my inspiration to update 💙💙💙
> 
> My thoughts abound the last chapter:  
> Seriously I felt bad for Nevvy. Not just in real life but also on how she's being portrayed in fanfiction. I know it's the other writers' digression on how they will present her character but it can be too much sometimes. I just finished watching ITSAY and I seriously got goosebumps in seeing my Nevvy on Tarn. You should see the show guys.

*** BRIGHT ***

BRIGHT knew that he was being irrational but he couldn't stop the sudden urge that he was feeling to punch Joss Wayar on the face. The guy did nothing wrong but he couldn't help it. Win for a reason unknown to him kept on stealing glances at the taller man. You see, he was used to be the center of Win's attention and now his co-actor was doing everything just to avoid him.

It started during their photoshoot for Still 2gether, Win always made sure that Bright wouldn't have the opportunity to get him alone. It was frustrating because he was helpless and he thought the meeting for their upcoming Mistine commercial that featured new Idolo products would be his chance but boy he was wrong. Not only that Win was purposely disregarding him, he was also busy eyeing another guy and it was making Bright crazy. The feeling was foreign to him because he was not that possessive with Nevvy. He also thought that he was not the jealous type of lover until Win happened.

He fumbled on his phone to distract himself from his stupid thoughts when he received a message in Line from his manager. Manager Red was telling him to stop being disrespectful and focused on the meeting. He looked back slowly at his manager who gave him a glare that left him no choice but to follow what he was told. He tried really hard but it was difficult because Win could get his attention without even trying. That's when he realized that Win was frowning as he glanced at Joss as if he was trying to figure out a mystery that involved the guy.

When the meeting ended, they exchanged words with the president of Mistine himself Danai Derojanawong. Manager Red informed him that he and the other managers would have an extended meeting with the President to talk more about the endorsement.

"You're free to go and please stay out of trouble," Manager Red reminded in exasperation.

Bright grimly nodded and looked around to search for Win. The younger man was on his way to the parking lot, his pace fast as if he was running away from someone... from him specifically but Bright couldn't just let him. He ran and quickly caught up with Win, the surprise look on the younger's face was priceless especially when he grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside of the restroom. He ignored his co-actor's protests. No more hiding. It was time for them to talk.

*** WIN ***

"WHAT'S wrong with you?!" Win blurted out in anger as he finally freed his wrist from Bright's grip.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Bright apologized in a soft voice. The guy's eyes were on his wrist that Win didn't notice that he was touching unconsciously.

Win sighed, completely clueless on what he was going to say to Bright. He knew that he was guilty of avoiding him. He just wanted to avoid any more conflicts because he already got a lot on his plate especially with Tine's memories that kept on resurfacing without warning. It was the cause of his painful migraines and it made him more confuse because it was not helpful at all. He badly wanted to know the real deal with Tine and 2gether-Joss (he decided to call the guy with that name to distinguish him from the Joss of his own world) but the cheerleader's memories were uncooperative.

As if he was not stressed enough, fate decided to torment him further. On their appointment for the Idolo endorsement, he was told that Bright, Joss, and Lee would join him in the project. He was scared to face Joss because of 2gether-Joss but surprisingly, the guy didn't have the same effect on him. He was not attracted to him in the same way that Tine is attracted to 2gether-Joss that made him believe what his double told him before: not everyone shared the same exact soul just like him and Tine. It was a huge relief because the last thing that he wanted was to be involved in a more complicated situation.

"Win!"

Win flinched when he heard Bright calling out his name. He was occupied with own his thoughts that he didn't notice that the musician was standing too close to him and was shaking his shoulders. "What?!"

"It's funny that you're here physically but your mind is still with him," Bright uttered, his voice laced with pain and jealousy as he looked at Win. "Or are you thinking about Joss this time?"

Win gaped at Bright, dumbfounded on how the guy found out. He just wasn't sure if the musician was talking about Joss, 2gether-Joss, or both of them. He didn't know how but somehow, Bright found a way to know what's happening in the other world. It's also the other reason why he kept on avoiding the guy. "Joss is nothing."

"Yeah right," Bright muttered sarcastically. "He's nothing to you but you couldn't keep your eyes off him earlier."

Win wanted to explain his side but he's too exhausted for an argument so he simply replied: "It's none of your business and it's as if you care."

"Bullshit! You know that I care so much because I love---"

"Don't say something if you don't mean it!" Win screamed angrily. He was trying to tame his raging emotions but Bright kept on provoking him. Hearing those words felt like reopening the deep wound in his heart.

"But I mean it Win! I even broke up with Nevvy for you."

Win was stunned and it felt like his body froze in shock. Bright confessed that he have special feelings for him but he never expected that the musician would do that just to prove it. "W-why?"

Bright smiled coyly at him and scratched the back of his head probably in embarrassment. "Because I love you silly and I wanted to prove to you how serious I am to win you heart."

Win looked away because he didn't want Bright to see how affected he was with his words. He was sure that his face was blushing furiously. He tried to calm himself because he couldn't give in easily to his heart's desire. When he succeeded to compose himself, he faced Bright with the most serious expression that he could muster. "And you think things are that simple? That I will just say _I love you too Bright and we will live happily ever after that?_ "

Bright didn't answer but looked at him with so much longing and affection that it took his breath away. Win wanted to curse his traitorous heart for still longing for Bright after everything that happened. 

"Why not?" Bright asked in challenge.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why do we need to complicate things? Why do we need to make ourselves suffer?"

"How can I be sure that you will not hurt me again? That you will not throw me aside someday once you fall in love with someone else?" Win asked. It was his greatest fear if he would be honest to himself. If Bright could do it to Nevvy that he loved for years, what's his reassurance that the guy wouldn't do the same to him?

"Win, what I feel for you is far greater than what I thought I'm capable of. To be honest, I can't imagine loving someone else more than I love you but just in case that it happens, I will try to choose you as long as I can. I can't guarantee that everything will be the same in the near future but right now, I'm sure that my heart is exclusively yours and I'm willing to do everything for you."

Win was speechless. The way Bright uttered those words with sincerity and conviction was weakening his resolve. He wanted to reach out and touched him but he needed time to think things through. Even his heart was protesting, he mustered his remaining strength to turn his back at the brokenhearted man.

"Things are very complicated right now Bright."

"Then help me understand. The world where 2gether is real... how can you go there? Why am I seeing it in my dreams? How can it be real?" Bright asked desperately.

Win turned to face Bright who regarded him with pleading eyes that seemed asking him for the truth but Win could only shake his head in response. The guy looked so lost that Win had the sudden urge to comfort him but he resisted himself and remained silent. He could sympathize on what Bright was feeling. Even after Tine filled him in with some information, he was still confused with what's happening and he have more questions than answers. It also didn't help that he was bound not to tell anyone what he knew. "There are things that I'm not allowed to say even if I want to. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything as of the moment."

Bright just nodded in response. Win was relieved but it was only for a while because the guitarist slowly advanced so Win was forced to step back. It didn't take long before his lower back hit the back of the sink and so he was left with no choice but to face his co-actor who was looking at him with those intense, tantalizing eyes. He looked down to avoid his gaze but Bright tilted his chin so they could look at each other eye to eye.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?" Joss asked, his voice sounded teasing.

"No!" "Yes!" Win said defensively the same time as Bright who said the opposite. Win gently pushed Bright and nervously looked around to find a route of escape but his co-actor was intentionally blocking his way.

Joss chuckled at the sight and turned on the faucet to wash his hands. He shamelessly stared at Win and Bright as if he was trying to figure them out. The tallest man smirked when he noticed Bright's deadly glare. "Seriously guys, it's okay. I will not tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" Bright asked demandingly.

"About you guys dating. I know that doing it in public is exciting but it's risky especially that everyone's eyes are all directed at you," Joss reminded them.

Win blushed because Joss assumed that he and Bright were together and doing something dirty there. "J-joss, you're getting it all wrong."

"Hey, it's cool. I mean, I can totally relate to you guys. Luke and I are both adventurous and sometimes we're also tempted to do it on places like this," Joss admitted, winking at the two gaping younger men who seemed baffle with the guy's revelation.

Win couldn't believe it himself. There were gossips about the two of course but everyone thought that they're just close friends.

"Why are you suddenly telling us all of this?" Bright asked suspiciously.

"I'm technically your senior so it feels like it's my responsibility to give you some helpful advice," Joss explained. "You should be more careful guys. As you know, showbiz industry might look like a big supporter of LGBTQIA+ but in reality, it discriminates actors who are members of the rainbow flag. By exposing yourselves, you're limiting your career opportunities. You don't want to keep on doing BL roles forever, right?"

Both of them didn't say anything back. Win understood what Joss was trying to say. He heard about actors losing the chance to get other roles just because they are gays.

"Spoiler alert. It will be tough to hide whatever thing that you have. You will be each other's dirty little secret. I'm not scaring you," Joss continued as he grabbed a towel to dry his hands and motioned to leave when he stopped at the doorway. He looked at Win then gave him a coy smile. "Seriously, I'm happy for the two of you. You know Win, Luke has a big crush on you for a while now. I will no longer have a reason to be jealous since I know Bright will always keep you in line."

"You talk too much. Just leave already," Bright ordered, his tone filled with obvious annoyance.

Joss left with a hearty laugh but Win noticed that the guy locked the door before doing so. He glanced at Bright with fear since he was sure that the guy also noticed what Joss did. Being alone with the guitarist was something that he wanted to avoid at all cost. He was ready to leave when Bright pulled him into a tight embrace. "B-bright..."

"Just let me hug you. I'm so tired. Scratch that, I'm fucking exhausted."

Win sighed because he felt bad for Bright. He saw how tired and haggard the guitarist was especially the past few days. Bright didn't know when to say "no" especially if it's about work. Win pitied him so much and he couldn't deny that he was also longing to have a physical contact with Bright. He decided to stop thinking and just focused on the moment.

It was strange how that simple gesture made him feel energized. It took him a second to realize he was hugging him in return. It was all good until he felt Bright sniffing the side of his neck. "W-what are you doing?"

"You smell nice."

"Bright!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

"Let's stop this! Joss is right. S-someone might see us! Damn it," Win argued as he struggled to free himself but Bright was unbelievably relentless.

"This is all your fault. I'm exhausted of being jealous of Sarawat then earlier at Joss. Can you tell me at least why were you staring at him earlier?"

Win's heart felt like it was bursting out of his chest upon seeing the sulky expression of his on-screen partner. He almost had a mini heart attack upon seeing the look of a pouting Bright. Fuck, that should be illegal in Thailand. He casted the thought aside and tried to focus on what just Bright said to him. "Joss just reminded me of someone."

"Someone..."

"Someone unimportant. Bright please I can't talk right now besides I really need to go. My driver's waiting for me, " Win said as he finally succeeded to escape by pushing Bright away.

"Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, consider this as a warning."

Win stopped walking away at the sudden change of Bright's tone. He looked back at the guy who looked so determined and confident at the moment. "It does not matter if someone else already owns your heart. I will make you fall in love with me again and there's no Sarawat, Joss, or anyone who can stop me from doing so. You just wait and see."

Win blushed in embarrassment. How can Bright say those words without shame? The musician then gave him his signature cocky (seductive) smirk as Win marched out of the room in a hurry. He touched his heart that was palpitating in a frenzy rhythm. He wanted to punch himself because seriously, why couldn't he stop himself from smiling as he reminisced Bright's words?

Bright will be the death of him, he thought as he hurried and made his way to his car. His driver Kim kept on teasing him about his smile that he couldn't get rid off. He decided to talk back to spare himself from further humiliation.

It was a smooth ride since the traffic was not that heavy. Probably out of boredom and deafening silence, Kim asked if he could play an audiobook.

"I don't mind P. Go ahead," Win said with a smile to the kind driver.

Win leaned his head on the cold surface of the glass window as the narration of the story began. It was about a couple that's on the verge of breaking up.

"I decided not to tell you because I know that you will react that way."

_"I only react this way because you decided not to be honest with me Wat!"_

Win flinched at the sudden assault of flashback. The weird thing about those memories was the change of point of views. Sometimes he's only a viewer but there were moments when he's experiencing the past as Tine. At that moment, he was Tine. He closed his eyes to ease the agony in his head as Tine's memory continued to invade him.

_He could feel melancholy overwhelming his senses as he watched Sarawat packing up his clothes for the upcoming school break. They already had a plan to spend their vacation with Type and Man but his boyfriend's mother suddenly insisted for Sarawat to go home with Phukong._

_He was trying his best to suppress the tears from falling but he was unsuccessful. Sarawat stopped what he was doing and approached him to comfort him but he stepped back. Tine couldn't touch his boyfriend, not at that moment._

_Sarawat sighed in exasperation, aiming his pleading eyes at him. "I'm sorry Tine."_

_"Is that the only thing that you can say?"_

_"Because you're not listening to my explanation that Pam just kissed me that night because she's drunk. It's not something that I wanted. Why are you having a hard time in believing and trusting me?" Sarawat asked in clear misery._

_Tine closed his eyes as the agony in his heart worsened. He couldn't believe that Sarawat was telling him those things. The guy clearly didn't understand him. "Wat, I'm not that stupid to be mad because of a simple kiss. I know that you don't like her. The reason that I'm upset and disappointed right now is because you kept something from me again."_

_"I didn't tell you about the reunion with Pam and my other high school friends because I thought it's not that important."_

_Tine glared at his lover because again the guy was lying to him. "You didn't tell me because you thought..," he stopped momentarily and pondered what he would say next. "You're thinking that I'm narrow-minded and not mature enough to understand that you still want to be friends with Pam. That's the real reason why I'm feeling betrayed."_

_"Tine, I---"_

_Tine gestured to Sarawat to stop approaching him. "And this is not the first time that you did this to me. The seminar in US that you canceled without telling me. If Man didn't tell it to Type then I would be completely clueless about it."_

_"That's different Tine. I never even consider attending it," Sarawat retorted though there was a clear hesitation in his tone._

_"What about the failed mark that you got in your major subject this semester?"_

_Sarawat looked at him in disbelief. "H-how..."_

_"Your mother called me and asked me about it. It's the reason why you can't say no to her when she asked you to go home, correct?"_

_Sarawat didn't say anything that only confirmed Tine's guess. He sighed before he continued talking. "Wat, I respect your privacy to keep some things to yourself but there are matters that you should share to me as your partner but obviously, you don't trust me enough," Tine uttered in a small, shaky voice that displayed his feeling of betrayal._

_"I do trust you. It's just I wanted to avoid any conflict between us especially if I can handle it by myself. I thought I'm protecting us."_

_Tine clenched his fists as he resisted his instinct to embrace his boyfriend at that moment. Sarawat looked so defeated that he wanted to comfort the guy but it wasn't the right time for that. He needed to stand up for himself and Sarawat. "You're not the only one who should protect our relationship. It should be both of us! I'm strong and mature enough to handle the truth."_

_"Tine..," Sarawat called in desperation._

_Tine swallowed the lump in his throat and tried his best to stop his body from trembling . He wiped the tears before even they fell from his eyes. The next words that he was going to say was hard for him but he strongly believed that it was necessary. Cupid was right: love can't live without trust. "I think we need to take a break from each other."_

_"Well, we don't have a choice since my parents ordered me to go home. I will surely get an earful from them but I will try to get back as soon as possible. Don't worry, I will always call you---"_

_Tine sighed and clenched his fists. He knew that he might regret his decision later but he believed that it was the best for them. "Wat, I'm not just talking about us being separated for the school break. I'm breaking up with you for real. I want to end our relationship."_

_Sarawat gawked at him in disbelief. No words were exchanged between the two of them for who knew how long. They were just staring at each other, one was pleading but the other was trying his best to be defiant._

_"I-if this is just about Pam. I will cut all my ties with her I swear. I just can't lose you Tine."_

_"This is not just about her. This is us having the need to grow up individually. Do you understand Wat?" Tine asked in a hoarse voice. He was losing the strength to continue because his heart was breaking as he spoke but he needed to carry on. "With the current state of our maturity, obviously we're not ready for a relationship--"_

_"Now, you're telling me that what we are not right for each other?" Sarawat asked, his face filled with anger and pain._

_"I'm not saying that Wat. I love you so much and I never been happier when I'm with you but I guess we rushed things. We kept on ignoring other important matter because we are blinded by the love that we feel for each other and it's not right, it's not fair."_

_"I never ask you to prioritize me."_

_"I know but I'm doing it for you anyway just like you do. How many classes and school activities did you miss just to be with me? Accept it or not Wat, our relationship is toxic. I'm too dependent on you while you are too overprotective of me."_

_"Tine hey..," Sarawat called softly. He cupped his face and turned it to face him. "Hey, look at me. We can figure things out as long as we have each other. Just us long as we are together---"_

_"Do you really believe that Sarawat Guntithanon? If you didn't meet me, will you stay in Political Science?" When Tine saw the regret flashed on his boyfriend's eyes, he was certain that he committed the biggest mistake of his life. He took away the stepping stone that will help Sarawat to achieve his dreams._

_It was the start of the semester when someone offered Sarawat a full scholarship for Music in a prestigious international university. They had a conversation about it but Tine convinced his boyfriend to just stay on Political Science. He should know better. After Sarawat became the president of Music Club, Tine realized how the guitarist's passion on his hobby grew and that scared him. He knew that it was stupid of course but the fear of Sarawat choosing music over him was something unacceptable. He didn't know that it would affect his boyfriend because the guy just quickly agreed at what he said at that time._

_"That's irrelevant Tine. Why do you keep on dwelling on what-ifs?"_

_"Because those what-ifs are the opportunities that I unintentionally stole from you! We should never be each other's world but just simply a mere part of it. We started to disregard other things because we are too focused on each other. We maybe changed when we got together but not for the better."_

_Sarawat drew closer, when they were only a few inches apart the guitarist simply asked: "Can I have a hug?"_

_Tine just nodded and found himself crying as he embraced by the strong, familiar arms. It's his home for years and so he savored and tried to memorize the sensation of being there because it might also be the last time._

_"A huge part of me wants to disagree with you. I'm even willing to kneel and beg for another chance but you're right, we need to grow and I need to trust you more. If you think that this will be the best for us then I'm letting you go."_

_All along, Tine was hoping that Sarawat will just easily accept his decision but it didn't mean that it was less painful when his ex-boyfriend finally agreed. It felt like a dead sentence to him but Tine knew he was doing the right thing. He sobbed as Sarawat cupped his face and leaned their foreheads together. "I-I'm so sorry..."_

_"I love you," Sarawat murmured as a reply instead. "And keep in mind that I will always wait for you no matter how long it takes."_

_"Don't Wat. I-I want you to---"_

_"Sshh... my heart, my decision," Sarawat finalized. "I need to go Tine. Are you going to move out or---"_

_"I-I'm moving out," Tine he decided with a forced smile. "Have a safe trip."_

_"Thanks," Sarawat almost whispered. He sighed and turned his back at Tine. "Fuck! This is so fucking hard."_

_Tine just kept his eyes on the floor. The guitarist's broken voice was like a shard of glass that was piercing him straight to his heart. He didn't want to look at Sarawat because he knew he was not strong enough to see him go._

_"Tine.. it does not matter if someone will win your heart someday. When the time is right, I will make you fall in love with me again and there's no one who can stop me from doing so. You just wait and see."_

_Tine looked up in disbelief and wanted to say something but Sarawat already left. He looked around at their shared apartment that he considered as his home for more than a year but everything about it seemed foreign now. He realized as he was packing his stuff that he was not leaving home because his home left him when he decided to let go._

Win couldn't believe what he just saw. Apparently, Sarawat and Tine broke up for a while. Was that also the time when Tine and Joss kissed just like what he saw in his vision?

As if a response to his thoughts, he experienced another flashback. This time the setting was on the beach.

_Tine was sitting on the sands alone, glaring at the black screen of his phone. It was almost three months since he and Sarawat broke up. He didn't hear anything from the guitarist since he decided to leave Music Club to avoid any tension and awkwardness between them. They also stopped calling and texting each other. Their mutual friends out of respect, stopped talking anything about Sarawat whenever he's around. They were totally cut off from each other's life._

_From time to time, Tine was checking (stalking) Sarawat's social media accounts to be updated of his ex-lover's whereabouts. He was using a different, anonymous account to accomplish this. It was kind of bittersweet that Sarawat seemed happier these days. It was all over Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter. Obviously the football player was enjoying his single life. Probably too busy not to send him a simple message asking him a simple 'hi' or 'hello' as if Tine didn't matter at all. It was as if Sarawat was telling him that he was better off without him._

_Well, it's not that far from the truth. If they were still together, Sarawat would not convince his parents to shift his major to Music. It was proven to be a good decision as Ctrl + S (their university's official band) became more popular and successful on his ex-lover's leadership. They won many competitions across the country. They were currently on Japan as Thailand's representative for an international music festival. Don't get him wrong, Tine was sincerely happy for him, it's just disheartening to know that he's no longer part of his life when Sarawat was reaching his dreams._

_To be fair, the break up also helped Tine a lot. He was also doing fine these days. His grades improved a lot and he was chosen to be the secretary of the Student Organization for the Faculty of Law. He accepted the position because it would look good on his curriculum vitae once he started his internship. It would be a few years before that of course but he wanted to prepare for the future. Unfortunately, things were never been easy for Tine. There were certain distractions..._

_"Tine, what are you doing here by yourself? Come on, let's join the others."_

_'Speaking of distractions,' Tine thought as he turned to face the speaker. It was an instantaneous. He just suddenly felt hot all over, licking his lips unconsciously at the sight of the perfectly sculpted body before him. He slowly looked up at the towering man who was looking down at him with eyes that were filled with equal desire._

_Tine looked away in embarrassment and confusion. He didn't know exactly when he started to be attracted with the former Campus Moon. Even before he fell in love with Sarawat, he could appreciate a handsome guy but he never reached the point of being attracted to one. His ex-lover was the only exception or so he thought._

_He got up and walked past Joss but he was stopped by a firm grip on his arm. He composed himself as quick as possible and looked back at the guy with a fake innocent expression. "You need something Joss?"_

_Joss sighed, his face set in a frown. "Aren't you tired?"_

_Tine knew what the other guy was trying to say but he still feigned ignorance. "Tired of what?"_

_"Denying the fact that we're attracted to each other. You're trying to avoid me intentionally."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about. Let's go, the others might be looking for us," Tine said instead but Joss pulled him closer that made him more self-conscious._

_Tine was sure that he was blushing and it had nothing to do with the empty bottles of beer that he consumed earlier. It was all because of the gorgeous specimen before him. The guy wore nothing but swimming trunks that was not helping Tine at all._

_Joss shortened the space between their lips that Tine could smell the tequila that the guy drank earlier. "I like you so much. I want you so bad Tine."_

_Tine swore his whole body trembled as he heard the raw desire on Joss' voice. It's been months since the older guy started hitting on him and Tine guiltily let him. He didn't say that he liked him back but they were going out from time to time. They were humors of them dating but he never confirmed nor denied it. It was very selfish of him but he missed being with someone. He only started avoiding the president when Type confronted him about it. His older brother didn't tell him to stop seeing Joss but he warned him not to use the guy to save himself from being alone or a replacement for Sarawat._

_"J-joss please stop this," Tine pleaded. He gasped when his senior encircled his arm around his waist and pulled him even closer._

_"But I'm not seeing any reason to stop. It's obvious that we're into each other. There's no reason for us to deprive ourselves of what we both want."_

_Tine found his resolve weakening as Joss hungrily kissed his lips. He moaned when the older guy's tongue explored the insides of his mouth. When he was lifted off the ground, he found himself wrapping his arms and legs around Joss. He could feel that they were moving until he was put down and felt the soft mattress against his back._

_As if hypnotized, he watched Joss removed the only thing that he wore. Tine became more aroused as his eyes gazed shamelessly at Joss' full naked glory. Tine groaned when the older guy pounced at him and kissed him once more. It was a little cold that night but it was nothing compared to the fire that was consuming him from the inside. He was lying down on a soft bed, a contradiction of the hard body above him. He was filled with mixed, hazy emotions mostly by blinding desire as he answered Joss' insane kisses with the same passion. He pulled him down by his neck as his hand touched his naked chest as their kisses became deeper and rougher._

_Tine could only moan wantonly as Joss' sinful lips travelled down to his neck as his huge hands groped his chest. He also didn't miss how his senior purposely ground his naked member against his own._

_"Be mine Tine," Joss whispered softly on his ears._

_And just like that, the spell that clouded his senses suddenly vanished. His mind that was blinded by lust and alcohol cleared in an instant. It's the same words that Sarawat told him the first night that they made love and it reminded him how wrong he was to let this happen. He viewed sex as something precious that should only be shared by those who loved each other. He was sure that he would regret it later once he was completely sober._

_"I-I'm sorry Joss but we need to stop this," Tine said in a sad yet firm tone._

_Joss thankfully followed what he was told but confusion was all over his face. He got up from the bed and covered his nakedness with the white blanket. Tine on the other hand sat on the opposite side of the bed that Joss currently occupied. They were silent for a long time but Tine could feel the guy's eyes on him._

_"Why?"_

_Tine closed his eyes in guilt. "I-I'm sorry. I just can't do it with you."_

_"I should be the one to apologize. I guess it's too early for us to do it anyway. I just can't help myself when I'm around you."_

_"It's not your fault. I just can't do this with you or anyone for that matter. I'm still in love with my ex."_

_Tine was astounded by the impact of that truth. It was the first time that he admitted to anyone how much he still loved Sarawat. He was denying it for so long and letting someone aside from himself know it felt liberating in a way._

_"That's fine with me. I'm willing to wait until you completely get over him."_

_"But I don't want to get over him Joss."_

_Joss looked so lost and hurt causing guilt to overwhelm Tine. He didn't intend to hurt him. "I-I'm really sorry."_

_"So you just led me on."_

_"That's not my intention."_

_"But that's exactly what you made me feel," Joss uttered weakly as tears cascaded down to his cheeks._  
  


_🌠🌠🌠_  
  


*** WIN ***

WIN groaned as excruciating pain welcomed him as the flashback ended. He remembered being tired because of the pictorial and the Idolo meeting but what he was experiencing was way worse than what was possible. It felt like he was hit by a car.

"You're finally awake," a manly voice said from the right side of the room where the door was located.

Win knew without looking that it was Joss. He decided not to answer and looked around. He was in the infirmary, Tine's memory quipped. He might fall asleep while having a flashback that clearly explained his current state. If that's the case, then he was talking to 2gether-Joss. Though it wasn't his fault, Win couldn't help but feel guilty. The president was seeing him as Tine. It finally made sense why the guy treated him coldly before.

"T-thank you for looking after me," Win uttered softly.

"You're disappointed that it's not Sarawat who brought you here."

Win looked at Joss who was smiling sadly at him. "It's not that. You also acquired an injury. I'm just concern that you're looking after me instead of resting."

Joss seemed amused with what he said. "It's not that bad. I actually considered it as a blessing. If I was not injured, you will not have the chance to play and our department would not win against Political Science."

Win was frustrated because he didn't know the right words to say. He badly wanted to apologize but he didn't know if it was the right time to do it.

"You know what Tine, Sarawat cares about you so much."

Win looked at Joss in surprise. He didn't expect to hear those words from the older guy.

"When you blacked out earlier. He ran to your side to check if you're okay. He actually didn't want to leave you but he and his friends were asked to report immediately to the Sports Committee."

"Huh? Why?" Win asked in confusion.

Joss chuckled before he answered. "They let Sarawat play even though he's no longer on the Faculty of Political Science."

Win sighed at Sarawat's stupidity. The guitarist was now enrolled on the Faculty of Music. He probably decided to play so he could help his friends. "Will they be okay?"

"Don't worry about them. It will just be a verbal warning this time."

"Good."

"Yeah, good for them."

They both didn't say anything after that. There was an awkwardness in the air.

"You seemed okay. I need to go now. Just call the nurse if you need something."

"Joss?" Win called hesitantly. He was nervous but Tine and Joss needed closure and as Tine's (somewhat) representative, he felt obligated to do it.

He didn't know what to say but somehow, a vision of Tine writing on his desk flashed before him. The scene zoomed until it focused on the writing. It was the letter that Tine was planning to give to Joss but decided to throw it away at the last minute because of his cowardice. Win knew by then that those were the right words to say.

"I'm sorry for leading you on. Believe me that I never intended to hurt you. I guess at that time, I'm just so weak and alone. I wanted to be with someone and you're there... you're always by my side to show me that you care and I'm worth the time and attention of someone as great and perfect like you."

"I'm not that great and perfect Tine."

"But you are! I admit that I got a big crush on you since the first time that I saw you. You have this effect on people but..."

"You're in love with someone else," Joss finished what Win was trying to say. He just nodded in agreement and a sad smile formed on his senior's lips. "It's kind of my fault as well I guess. I took advantage of the situation. I know that you just had a break up but I proceeded to chase you regardless. I should've known better.

"Tine, I also wanted to apologize about what I did earlier. For deceiving you about the time of the match so you can't play and for not believing that you can do it."

"I know that you also did that because you're concern about my well being. Thank you so much for everything..."  
  


*** JOSS ***

EVEN though Tine didn't say it directly, Joss knew the the deeper meaning of what his junior had said. It was a closure of whatever personal connection that they had.

Joss felt like someone sucker punched him on the gut. He never felt such level of emotional pain before. Not even when his parents filed a divorce and he was forced to live on his own at the age of sixteen.

Many assumed that he could easily get whoever he wanted because of his looks and achievements and they were right; unfortunately, it was also the reason why love was hard for him. His past lovers never bothered to know the real him, only focusing on superficial things about him. They only either seen him as a trophy or an object. Little by little, he lost his faith in love but everything changed when he met Tine.

It was the orientation for the new students of Faculty of Law. He was only a second year by then but he's already part of the student organization. The members were tasked to give the freshmen a tour. Just like what he expected, most of the students picked him. After the tour, the freshmen were asked for feedback about the said activity. He wasn't surprised that most of the freshmen gushed over how tall or handsome he looked. Only one person talked about how kind, dedicated and accommodating he was for answering everyone's questions. How patient he was to handle the girls that did nothing but to pester him for selfies. It was something simple but enough to give him the warm fuzzies. He searched for that student who happened to be Tine. He ended up disappointed though when he found out that he was dating another guy.

Fast forward, Joss almost forgotten about Tine until he saw his name on the list of applicants for the Student Organization for the Faculty of Law. He personally picked the younger guy to be his secretary so they could be closer. That's when he noticed that Tine was attractive to him. He always caught him stealing glances at him when he's not aware and easily got flustered whenever they were engaged in a conversation. At some point, he tried seducing the guy but stopped when he realized how loyal Tine was to his boyfriend. He could see the effort of his junior to keep himself away from temptation by avoiding him on purpose. It was simply admirable and Joss couldn't help but fall harder to Tine.

When he confirmed that the couple broke up, he became more persistent in pursuing Tine. He thought they were having progress when they started going out on dates until one day, the younger avoided him completely without explaining him why. The incident at the beach was something that he did out of desperation to win Tine over but even with the alcohol courage to back him up, he didn't succeed.

"I-I will see you on our meeting on Monday, same time?" Joss finally asked in a shaky voice.

"I'll be there President," Win assured the taller guy.

Joss nodded, his eyes watery as he tried to force a smile but failed. The pain in his heart was too much that he was having a hard time to breath, a sign of an incoming panic attack that he tried to keep under control. He was on the verge of losing it when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Breath," a familiar male voice whispered firmly that begrudgingly eased the compression in his chest. Joss hated the newcomer so much but he couldn't deny that his presence never failed to give him a sense of comfort.

"Good evening Doc Joss," Tine greeted with a wai in respect to the infirmary's assigned physician.

Joss snorted when the older man just nodded. The guy was probably pretending to be cool to charm Tine. The extremely good looking doctor was well-known because of his shameless affairs with students and teachers alike. It was one of the reason why he despised the guy. They grew up together since their fathers were close. The two men made a pact to name their first sons Joss in memory of a friend that they lost, it was the reason that they have the same name. They were close in spite of their seven year age gap. He always counted on the guy that he considered as an "older brother" until the doctor betrayed him by dating his first love.

"I've been looking for you. You forgot to drink your painkiller. It's no wonder you looked pale and constipated," the doctor reprimanded him that caught Joss off guard.

"Shut up---"

"Let me help you," the physician offered though Joss was not given a choice because the shorter guy already wrapped his arm around his waist. He put his arm atop the older man's shoulder for further support. "We'll go ahead now nong. I still need to patch up this troublemaker."

Joss didn't hear Tine's response or if the guy responded at all. Now that he was limping on the cold, seemed like endless corridor, he couldn't help the tears that he was trying to suppress since earlier.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Doctor Joss muttered under his breath. "I told you. You should take care of your injury first before attending others Luke."

Joss glared at the older guy. "Can you stop calling me by that name?"

"What? It's your second name and it's weird to call you by my own name."

"You didn't own that name alone. It's also mine."

"So Joss is yours?" the doctor asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, Joss is mine!" he angrily answered.

"You don't have to be possessive of me. You know that I'm all yours," the doctor whispered teasingly in his ear.

"Fucking asshole," Joss cursed angrily after realizing that he was caught on one of the guy's dirty tricks. He was probably irritated but he was also at ease. He tended to be proper whenever he's with others to maintain his good reputation. Whenever he's with the doctor, he was more lax somehow and it was okay to be himself.

The young physician just laughed at him and pulled him even closer. "So Luke, do you want to go out to grab some drinks maybe?"

Joss snorted at the guy's question. "Are you sure you're really a doctor?"

"Well, when I said earlier that you need a painkiller I'm not talking about your physical injury. I'm talking about that..," the doctor stated, pointing Joss' chest with his pouting lips.

"As long as I'm not paying anything," Joss replied. The physician just only chuckled in response. He might still hold grudges against the physician but he considered himself lucky that he got someone with him. That he was not alone on his lowest and for now, that was enough.  
  


*** WIN ***

WIN was not surprised to find out that Doctor Joss looked exactly like Luke Plowden. He was kind of expecting to meet everyone's double but what occupied his thoughts was the possibility of the two Josses ending up together just like their couple equivalent on his own world. He wished that it was the case since he still felt bad for the former Campus Moon. The guy also deserved to be happy.

With nothing else to do, he began to ponder the revelations and events that he witnessed and experienced that day when unfortunately, another glimpse of Tine's past flashed before him.

_"Do you like Joss more than you like me?" Sarawat asked with tears in his eyes. The guy looked so devastated and Tine didn't know how what to do._

_Tine was ashamed that it was him who was causing Sarawat this so much pain. He wanted to explain, defend himself but he couldn't say anything. He tried to reach out as Sarawat turned his back at him and started to walk away but he seemed frozen on his spot._

_"Sarawat..," a voice murmured sweetly that sounded exactly like Tine._

_Out of nowhere, an exact image of himself--- no, an improved version of himself appeared. His look-alike looked so dashing with his high fashion clothing, clean hairstyle and charismatic aura. The perfect Mr. Chic image that he tried and failed to achieve._

_Sarawat opened his mouth, saying words that hurt Tine to the core."I love you... Win."_

_\---_

_TINE groaned in pain when he woke up from his nightmare after Green hit his head with a textbook. He cursed as he remembered where he was and why he was there. He was spending the night at Green's place to review since tomorrow would be their examination day._

_He wai-ed and apologized at Green who was glaring hard at him. He tried to focus on his notes but he couldn't understand anything from it. He was still occupied with his strange dream. He was surprised when his friend suddenly cling to his arm but unlike before when it annoyed him; nowadays, the simple gesture offered him comfort. He got a strong bond with Fong and the others but Green was the person that he could relate to him the most. They became even closer when he broke up with Sarawat._

_"You can tell me Tine what's bothering you. I'm here to listen," Green assured him._

_Tine sighed deeply and looked nervously at his friend. He wanted to tell Green about his peculiar dream but decided not to. He would rather ask him the problem that was bugging him for days. "You see I got a cousin, h-he's straight but then he figured out that he can also like a guy. I mean seriously like."_

_"Okay, go ahead..," Green encouragingly said though he seemed suspicious of Tine._

_"Yeah. Uhm... he and the guy that he likes started dating but he recently discovered that he got a crush on another guy."_

_"Oh! So you really like Joss then?" Green asked nonchalantly._

_"Yeah... wait, what?" Tine asked back in surprise. He was surprised on how Green found it out. He was trying to think for an excuse but his friend's withering stare compelled him to tell the truth instead. "Am I that obvious?"_

_Green smiled wickedly at him. "Yep. Anyone who's not blind can tell. The way you interact and look at each other is something else. Thing is, you guys got an undeniable chemistry. It's clearly obvious when you are together. I bet you're not aware that many students are shipping you together."_

_"Shipping us?" Tine asked, completely horrified._

_Green just chuckled. "Forget that, it's not that important but on the other hand, I can't blame you for having a crush on him. He's so tall, ruggedly handsome and I bet he got a big..."_

_"Green!" Tine screamed in embarrassment._

_Green chuckled in his reaction. "I mean he got a BIG HEART. What do you think I'm going to say?"_

_Tine huffed in annoyance but Green continued praising the former Campus Moon. "He's also kind and accommodating, always smiling at everyone. Let's not forget that he's smart and a great leader!"_

_"Don't let Dim hear you," Tine warned._

_"Lucky for me, he's in Japan," Green smugly retorted. Dim went to Japan to show support to Ctrl + S. "But kidding aside, I understand why you're confused. For all your life, you thought you're straight then you met and fell in love with a guy. You probably thought that you still like girls and Sarawat just happened to be the only exception, correct?"_

_Tine could only nod in response. He was impressed how Green could easily read him as if he knew what's on his mind._

_"You know Tine, I can't relate to your situation since I like boys since I can remember but your situation remind me so much of Dim's. He only like girls until he met..."_

_"You?" Tine finished._

_Instead of agreeing or nodding, Green laughed so hard at what he said. "No. He's only into girls until he met Jennie."_

_"Like the legendary guitarist?" Tine asked in surprise._

_"Yeah but he didn't pursue her even after she graduated."_

_"But why? It didn't make any sense! Dim is one of the fiercest guy that I know. You told me before that he even asked you out on a date the first time you met," Tine asked in bewilderment._

_Green smiled gently at him and held his hand. "I asked him the same thing. Dim just chuckled and explained to me that I'm the only one that he loves though he also admitted that he still have a crush on Jennie. He said that what he feels for her is not strong enough for him to leave his comfort zone. It's his love for me that encouraged him to accept his true self."_

_"I don't understand," Tine softly uttered._

_"But you do understand, you're not just accepting it. Tine, it's normal to be attracted to other guys or other genders for that matter even if you're in love with someone else. It's normal for you to be in love with Sarawat and attracted to Joss at the same time."_

_Tine bit his lower lip in frustration. It was the thing that kept on bugging him for months. Even if he and Sarawat were no longer together, he felt guilty of liking Joss. "And you're okay with Dim having a crush on Jennie?" Tine asked instead. He didn't want to think about his current situation._

_"Of course! I will be a hypocrite if I become angry because of that. You know Tine, you're overthinking all of these. When you're dating girls, did that stop you to have a crush on other girls? Look at me, even when I'm with Dim, it didn't stop me in harboring feelings for you before. Just don't tell it to Dim or Sarawat because they both thought that me liking you was all part of our plan to make you fall in love with him."_

_As if Green could still feel his doubts, he gently touched Tine on the side of face. "Hey Tine, a crush or an attraction is only bad if it will cause heartache to your partner and will be a hindrance for your relationship to grow. Being confused is only normal but as long as Sarawat is the only person that you can think of before sleeping and after waking up, as long as he's the reason why you can still smile during the hard times, and as long as he's your biggest inspiration to be a better person then your heart still belongs to him. Attraction fades but true love keeps on shining."_

_Tine smiled fondly at his friend and pulled him into an embrace. He sobbed as his friend patted his back, a way of telling him that everything would be okay. "I feel bad for kissing Joss. I'm a horrible person for cheating on Sarawat."_

_"Tine, you didn't cheat on him. You're no longer together, remember?"_

_He knew that Green didn't mean any harm but the statement like hard slap on the face. "T-then why I am feeling this way?"_

_"Because your heart still belongs to him. You're technically single but you're emotionally unavailable."_

_Tine for some reason found it funny so he giggled continously while crying. He never thought that love was capable to make him feel that way. It was fucking painful and crazy but nevertheless he wouldn't change love for the world. "I miss Wat so bad... I want to see him Green. I need to be with him so I can hug and kiss him---"_

_"This is your lucky day then Tine," a very familiar voice said that never failed to bring warmth to Tine._

_His vision was blurred for too much crying but he was sure that the tall figure standing on the opened door was the person he was yearning for. He covered his mouth with his hand as he sobbed harder. He ran to meet him even though his legs were shaking. The moment he was enveloped in the guitarist's familiar arms, he had the sudden urge to tell Sarawat everything especially that moment when his weakness got the best of him. "I-I-I'm so sorry Wat..."_

_"I love you," Sarawat replied instead, his voice full of affection and confidence. "Do you love me too?"_

_Tine could only a breathy "yes" before he found his face buried on Sarawat's chest. He knew that he didn't deserve the wonderful man before him but he needed him more than anything._

_"Then that's all that matters."_

_\---_

WIN wiped the tears on his eyes as the flashback ended. Now that he got a full understanding of what really happened, he felt guilty of accusing Tine of cheating. He couldn't also help the growing affection that he felt for Sarawat for being such a wonderful person. He longed for someone that he could be with without too much complications and conflicts. Bright already declared his intention of dating him but their own world would never be ready for them. He didn't want to be somebody's dirty little secret. He wanted a relationship that would be proud to have him.

His musing was cut short when he heard gentle knocks on the door. There he saw Sarawat still wearing his football uniform, his face looked tired but he still managed to look good. "Win, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just a little tired but I'll survive," he joked.

Sarawat snorted at that and sat on the spot next to him. He caressed his hand before placing a kiss on top of it. Win found himself blushing as his body was filled with warmth.

"You sure you're okay?" Sarawat asked with worry.

"Yes," Win almost whispered. "But can I ask you something?"

Sarawat looked at him intently for a few seconds until he finally nodded. "Sure."

"How much do you love Tine?" Win asked seriously.

"Are you jealous?" Sarawat teased.

"I'm not playing around. Just answer me please..."

The guitarist's face turned serious and tightened his hold to Win's hand. "Tine means the world to me. I know that he didn't want that but that's how I feel towards him. Towards you. There's a time when we broke up and got separated for months. It all happened because we were so immature at that time being blinded by our love for each other and disregarding everything else."

"Did you regret breaking up with him?" Win asked curiosly.

"Correction, he's the one who asked for it," Sarawat muttered, his lips curved into a fond smile. "But if you're asking if I regretted it, my answer will be always no. It's the most difficult time of my life yet it helped us to be the better version of ourselves. The whole breakup taught me to value myself more and trust Tine's strength and capabilities."

Win smiled fondly at Sarawat. He was aware of the things that happened but he somehow wanted to hear it from the guitarist's perspective. "How did you get back together?"

"When we returned from Japan after participating on a music festival, Dim told me that Tine was on their apartment for a reviewing session with Green," Sarawat stopped for a moment and grinned at him, his eyes glinting with mirth. "I missed Tine so bad so we schemed to make it look like an accidental meeting. Imagined my surprise when he welcomed me with a warm hug. We didn't say much that night and we just got back together as if nothing happened."

"Did you even talk about what happened during those months when you were separated?"

Sarawat's expression darkened as he nodded weakly. "Eventually. You see the break up devastated both of us. It wasn't easy especially for Tine. Even when we were together, he's uncertain with his own sexuality. Our break up plus finding out the possibility that he can like other guys confused him. He did something that for him was unforgivable. It took time for me to reassure him that he did nothing wrong against me."

It was Win's turn to hold Sarawat's hand to provide support and comfort. "But you were hurt regardless and that's what guilting him."

"Is that what Tine was thinking about all this time?" Sarawat asked sadly.

"That's how I see things and you said it yourself, we're just practically one person so I'm sure," Win explained, smiling reassuringly at Sarawat as he patted the guitarist's hair.

The music major looked so surprised with the gesture but didn't make a move to stop him. "Stop sulking and don't let jealousy get the best of you," Win advised.

Sarawat just smirked at him and shook his head as if denying what Win said. The room was filled with a comfortable silence until Win thought that he misheard the guitarist asking him to take his shirt off. "I'm sorry Wat but I didn't hear what you just said."

"Take your shirt off," the guitarist repeated.

"Saraleo!" Win yelled, clearly scandalized with the guitarist's request. He crossed his arms against his chest in instinct as if to protect himself from the perverted guy. The guy didn't fail to surprise him with his drastic mood swings.

The guy just chuckled and unzipped his gym bag. The guitarist handed Win the spare football jersey that was so familiar to him. He was on the process of removing Joss' jersey when he noticed that Sarawat was watching him intently. "Can you close your eyes or better yet turn around while I'm changing?"

"Why? I don't mind," Sarawat said nonchalantly but his eyes were teasing.

Win blushed and huffed in annoyance. He turned his back instead and discarded quickly his borrowed shirt. He's wearing Sarawat's jersey when the annoying guy hugged him from behind. Win got a bad case of goosebumps when he felt those muscled arms around his waist.

"You smell nice," Sarawat murmured as he sniffed the side of his neck.

Though it kept on happening, Win was still dumbfounded whenever Sarawat and Bright displayed the same behavior and nuances.

"Win, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Win replied though he already had an idea what Sarawat's question(s) would be.

"So did you find out if my world is just your dream?" Sarawat asked curiously.

Win considered the question if it was something that he could answer. Tine warned him not to let others about the secret of the two worlds. "I'm afraid I can't answer that."

Sarawat just hummed in response and buried his face on Win's bare shoulder. "I guess I just need to find the answers on my own way."

Win sighed and only managed to nod. Much to surprise, Sarawat just chuckled as if he was unbothered.

"It's fine if you will not answer. There might be a reason why you're keeping things from me. To find the right answers is not easy since I don't know how or where to start but I love the challenge. Besides, I want to know you more. I want to know all about you," Sarawat whispered sincerely on his ear.

Win was touched by what Sarawat told him. The guy was so sweet and caring. It's no wonder Tine fell in love with him. The guy barely talk but once he does, it would compel you to listen and believe him.

"To be honest, I never stop thinking about your world. I got some crazy ideas and I want to share them with you. You don't have to confirm or deny if I'm right, I just want you to hear me out," Sarawat said that Win again just answered with a nod. "So... if Tine is you in your world then there's also a Sarawat there, am I correct?"

Win as usual didn't answer. He kept his expression impassive, revealing nothing. Deep inside though, he was impressed how smart the guitarist was.  
  


*** SARAWAT ***

"Are you and my other self is in a relationship just like me and Tine?" Sarawat asked again.

He observed carefully how Win would react to his question. The guy's face was still blank but he swore he saw a flash of pain on the taller guy's eyes. It was quick but he was sure at what he saw. He wasn't sure of the details but it seemed like his other self was stupid enough to hurt Win. "I guess the other me then is a jerk."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He knew that Win was lying but decided not to probe further. If his alternative self was an idiot to not value Win then it was his loss. Sarawat would have a better chance of winning Win's heart. He regretted in bringing up the other Sarawat because it made the taller guy gloomier so he decided to tease the guy a little.

"Damn it Wat! Why did you have to bite me?" Win asked in embarrassment, his face blushing in full force.

Yep, Sarawat just bit his neck. It was not that hard but his teeth left marked on the fair skin. Win looked so cute, huffing in irritation like a mad rabbit.

"How can I explain this to the make up artist?" Win complained in a low voice as he checked the mark on his neck.

Sarawat was sure that Win didn't want him to hear it on purpose but it made him wonder. Celebrities and models were the only ones who needed make up artists so he concluded that Win was either or both. There's a huge possibility that the other Sarawat was also a celebrity or maybe a musician like him. It made him think on how his other self could manage that kind of life. Sarawat's an introvert through and through so he couldn't imagine himself being center of everyone's attention. It was scary.

"Do that again or I will punch you," Win warned him.

Sarawat disregarded the threat and hummed in approval upon noticing that the taller guy was now wearing his jersey. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked instead.

"Stir-fried beef with basil then mango sticky rice for dessert," Win answered without second thought as he grabbed an adhesive bandage to conceal the bite mark on his neck.

"Alright. Let's go?" Sarawat asked, offering his hand to Win but the annoyed guy just glared at him. He just chuckled at Win's childish behavior.

They were leaving the room when a black folded paper on the ground caught his attention. He checked the paper but he found it blank except for Win's name that was elegantly written at the center with silver glittered ink. He didn't know if it was coincidence but it made him wonder why Win's name was on it.  
  


*** WIN ***

"WAT, what are you waiting for? I'm hungry," he complained when he noticed that the guitarist was not following him. He went back inside the room and saw Sarawat standing still while looking at a piece of black paper. "Are you okay?"

Sarawat didn't say anything but instead handed the sheet to him. He flinched at the frigid sensation it brought him the moment he touched it. He was bewildered as he checked its content. He paled and started to tremble when he finished reading the cryptic message.

**_ To put an end to the endless dreams, you must only choose one,  _ **  
**_ To choose the right one, you must learn the absolute truth of the two worlds that links everyone.  _ **

To be honest, Win didn't know the meaning behind the mysterious poem but it scared him regardless. He knew that the time for him to choose was near. He didn't want to make the wrong choice just like what Tine did.

As if sensing his distress, Sarawat pulled him in a embrace to calm him down. It was good but not enough to drive away the coldness but at that moment, it was more than enough.

🌠🌠🌠


	11. 10 - Capricornus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's the Capricorn's turn to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Surprise? 555. I forced myself to finish this chapter as fast as I can because there were many reasons to give you guys a present. First it's my birthday last December 24 🎂🎁🎉🎊, then Christmas happened 🎄, New Year is coming 🎉🍾., and most importantly it's Charlotte 🐶 and Bright's ☀ birthday yesterday 🎂.
> 
> PS Well, don't get used to it 555. This is just for one time [though it's part of my New Year's solution to update more frequently].
> 
> The name of this chapter is already a giveaway on who will be the focus of this update. Due to insistent public demand, it's now Bright's turn to shine. Let's all send our birthday wishes to him. He's one of the reason why we are still sane after all 555. I hope he'll do better next year especially in terms of his health.
> 
> Anyway I want to set everyone's expectations that from now on, every chapters will be shorter but on the other hand, the updates will be more frequent [crossed fingers 🤞]. The plot also demands for it so...
> 
> Good news is everything's all set and I just need to add elaborate details to finish the upcoming chapters. In case you're wondering, this story has a total of 13 chapters + an epilogue so excluding this chapter, there are 4 more for chapters to go 😭.
> 
> I will also be releasing announcements about my future fics sooner so just in case that you want to be updated, I suggest for you to subscribe/follow me 😉.
> 
> Now we're officially on our 10K+ mark reads with a total of 600+ votes.
> 
> It's all thanks to your kudos/votes and your wonderful comments so please keep 'em from coming because it serves my inspiration to update 💙💙💙
> 
> My thoughts about the last chapter:  
> So Win, how many flashbacks do you want? 555
> 
> There are also some readers that were confused on the last chapter in one of the flashbacks where Tine dreamed of Sarawat leaving him for another guy that looked exactly like him. The confusion might be coming from the fact that Sarawat said "I love you Win".
> 
> It's not a typo. That flashback is Tine's dream as was shown at the latter part when Green woke him up. Let's just say that it was like a prophetic dream to Tine of what's coming.

*** WIN ***

WIN was kind of irritated with his overdemanding manager. She promised him that the Idolo commercial would be his last appointment for the week but he was just informed by his personal driver that they would be meeting an important client for a product endorsement that night.  
  


As usual, he wasn't surprised when his outfit was already prepared by his meticulous manager. He smiled uncertainly at his own reflection upon checking how he looked. He made sure that he would look perfect or else his manager would kill her. He was thankful that he's wearing a turtleneck sweater to cover the fading bitemark on his neck courtesy of the perverted guitarist. He was ready to leave when he realized that his phone was missing. He tried to look for it but he would be late on his appointment so he decided to search for it later.

He was leaving when Charlotte blocked his way. The cute Chihuahua began to bark in order to get his attention. He smiled fondly at his daughter and picked her up to carry her. Like usual, the sweet creature didn't fail to make him feel better.

"Are you ready?" Kim asked him.

Win just nodded and kissed Charlotte before putting her down. She was using her puppy eyes in full force as begging him to bring her with him. He just chuckled at his daughter's cute behavior. "We will be meeting with Manager Napongtra today. Would you like to see her?"

Charlotte snarled and barked angrily before she ran away. Win and Kim just laughed at the Chihuahua's reaction upon hearing his manager's name. The mere mention of the woman's name sent the dog into a frenzy.

His driver informed him that it would be held on Le Normandie. Win just whistled, clearly impressed. The two Mischelin star-rated restaurant was a well-known establishment in Bangkok. For someone to do the extra mile in reserving it just talk to him about a certain endorsement only proved how important the person he would be meeting soon was. No wonder his manager accepted the sudden invitation.

On their way, he asked his driver not to play any audio. He didn't want to experience unwanted flashbacks again. He had more than enough. Somehow, he could still feel the phantom frosty sensation of touching the accursed paper. He tried really hard to figure out the meaning behind the mysterious words but he couldn't think of anything. He's becoming more frustrated because it's been three days since the last time he visited the world of 2gether. He didn't experience any sort of dreams since then and honestly, he was missing everything there especially him.

It was funny because at first, all he wished for was to stop being ping-ponged between the two worlds. Now that it stopped, he felt sad because it felt like something was missing. He never thought of the possibility of not coming back though because his instinct was telling him that it wasn't the end yet. The time for him to choose was near and it was something inevitable.

He was really torn to make a choice. He didn't want to hurt Bright or Sarawat. He's not stupid, he knew that would lose more if he would pick Sarawat and be Tine permanently--- his family, friends and career but the simple life that he always dreamed of where he could be whoever he wanted was tempting. He could probably be an architect there since he would be free from his father's influence. He would not have much pressure since Tine was the second son.

"Win, we're here. Are you okay?" the older man asked as he saw the unusual pale state of his face.

"I-I'm fine," Win grunted.

Kim looked like he didn't believe him but the driver thankfully let him be. He was leaving the car when the older stopped him. He just smiled strangely at him and handed him a small gift bag.

"It's not my birthday yet P," Win joked.

The driver just shook his head, his lips not losing that secretive smile that completely weirded Win out. "Open it inside. Go now Nong. You still have an important appointment."

"Okay then. I'm going now," Win wai-ed at the driver, still bothered by his odd behavior.

A staff led him inside of a private dining room. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. He stopped for a moment and checked the gift bag. There's a card attached to it:

**_Don't forget to smile Handsome 😁._ **  
**_\- Ice_ **

He hastily checked the insides of the bag and gasped upon realizing it contained his missing phone. It made him more confused as the golden-colored doors opened dramatically slow as violin started to play in the background. Win's jaw almost dropped on the ground upon seeing the majestic display.

The room seemed glowing due to the warm illumination provided by the candles. Upon entering, he realized the whole place was bare saved for the elegant table and two cushioned chairs on the center. The setting was breathtaking; it was if he entered a scene in a fairytale. He noticed leaves scattered on the ground but when he tried to pick up one, he realized it's actually a green rose petal.

"D-do you like it?" a very familiar voice asked nervously.

Win faced the source of the voice and found Bright standing awkwardly while holding a bouquet of green roses. For some reason, the guy seemed anxious. He was sweating profusely that was kind of odd since it's cold. Regardless, the older still managed to look so handsome on his black suit.

"You looked good. This is for you," Bright uttered as he handed him the bouquet.

Win accepted it and stared at the peculiar flowers in question. "Green roses?"

Bright smiled fondly at him. "You're not a fan of flowers but green is your favorite so..."

Win just nodded, trying to suppress the smile that was starting to appear on his lips. Bright never failed to give him the feeling of having butterflies in his stomach by just sitting next to him. Now that he was in a situation where Bright was being extra sweet to him, he was afraid he would combust.

"Are you blushing?" Bright teased.

"As if..," Win retorted, rolling his eyes at his co-actor to make it looked like that he was irritated. "You should see yourself at the mirror."

It was Bright's turn to blush, he scratched the back of his neck that's a clear indication that the older was embarrassed. "I'm kinda shy."

Win frowned but it changed into fits of giggles when he realized that his co-actor was serious. "You're saying that after flirting with me shamelessly and confessed your feelings the other day?" Win just looked at Bright who started to mutter something under his breath but Win didn't hear him because the guy's voice was too low.

"What did you say?" Win asked.

"I said..," Bright paused and emptied the glass of water next to him before clearing his throat and continued talking. "I said I'm shy because this is our official date and I don't want to fuck up."

Win looked away, reprimanding his treacherous heart for beating crazily for Bright. "Well, I never remember accepting your invitation."

Bright seemed surprised. "But your sisters told me that you agreed."

"My sisters?" Win asked in bewilderment. He tried to analyze the whole situation and clacked his tongue upon realizing what's happening. He switched on his phone and just hummed when he found no messages from his manager. There were also a lot of messages from his older sisters Ming and Ice, mostly wishes for him to have a good time and to tell them about the details later. He looked at Bright who seemed genuinely confused. "They set us up."

**_ [A/N: Ming, Ice and Mick are the real nicknames of Win's siblings.] _ **

"What?"

"Ming and Ice told you that I agreed but I didn't. They hid away my phone. Kim's probably their accomplice because he told me that I have an appointment with Manager Napongtra today for a product endorsement."

"Oh," Bright just uttered weakly. He nervously wiped his palms on the side of his pants.

Win found the gesture endearing. To be honest, he felt bad for the older. Bright was also tricked by his sisters. It seemed like stubbornness runs in the blood of Opas-iamkajorns. All of them might look nice and innocent from the outside but if they wanted something, nothing could stop them in getting it. If his sisters wanted to set him up on a date then it would happen.

In all fairness, his sisters' stubbornness helped him in several occasions. They were the one that kept on encouraging him to tell his parents that he's gay after the accident. They assured him that they would have his back no matter what. Much to their surprise, their parents were okay with it. The head of Opas-iamkajorn reminded him though that he was fine with it so as long as he would not neglect his duties as the heir of their family business.

He re-focused his attention at Bright who was now sweating harder than before. He pitied the guy because he couldn't imagine how difficult it was for an introvert like Bright to reach out to his sisters for help. Win was touched of course because of his co-actor's grand gesture. "Sorry for what Ming and Ice did. They can be silly at times but they have good intentions though I guess we can both agree that their ways were wrong."

Bright just smiled coyly at him. Win took out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat from the guy's face. Bright seemed astounded on what he did, gawking at him intently as Win busied himself on his task. Bright was probably wondering why he was doing it but he was also confused by his own actions. It was as if he was doing it on instinct.

"Done," Win declared with a smile. He looked around still aware that the other guy's eyes were still on him. "This is amazing. Thank you very much."

He was retracting his hand when Bright grasped it. In his most utter surprise, the older kissed his knuckles while staring lovingly at him. "Thank you Win. I'm really glad that you came."

Win just nodded dumbly as the other guided him to his designated chair. He was not stupid. He was aware the deeper meaning behind Bright's words. He was starting to be self-conscious though when Bright's smoldering gaze didn't leave him.

"A-are we going to eat soon?" Win asked in attempt to distract the older from just staring at him.

Bright smirked devilishly at him, fully aware of his effect on Win. The singer finally called the attention of the waiter to serve the first course but his eyes never left Win.

\---

BOTH of them were almost finished with the main course but they only managed to exchange a few words. It was kind of awkward because they didn't know the right way to act around each other on such set-up. All Bright's attempt to flirt failed and only managed to worsen the uneasiness in the air. Win was either looking at his own plate or looking around.

Bright sighed so loud that it caught Win's attention. He looked guiltily at the older who was staring back at him with unreadable expression. He felt bad for not appreciating the other's effort. It's just formal dinner made him feel agitated. Growing up as a part of an elite family, he was forced to attend such type of events. He was aware that he's with Bright but he couldn't fight his inner turmoil.

The guy heaved another sigh and got up from his chair and started to walk away. Win panicked because he thought Bright would leave him alone, but much to his surprise, the guy offered his hand at him. He hesitated but accepted it after a moment of contemplation.

None of them talked as they left. Win just let Bright pulled him away. They went straight to the lot where Bright's car was parked. Bright led him inside to occupy the passenger's seat. It was another surprise because Bright didn't like driving. Win was always the designated driver.

"Just tell me where are we going. I'll drive," Win said.

"Nah. I got this," Bright confidently said as he started the car.

"You'll be okay?" Win teased in effort to completely ease the awkwardness.

"You're with me. There's no reason for me to worry," Bright said with a grin, sparing him a quick glance as he did so.

"Eyes on the road!" Win reprimanded him.

Bright chuckled and just followed what he was told. "You're not even going to ask me where are we going?"

"I trust you," Win just simply said as he stared on the window, watching the passing scenery of Bangkok's night life. He was grateful that Bright didn't talk about what happened on the dinner earlier.

The car stopped in front of a 711 store. It was in a secluded area so there were almost no people around. Bright handed him a black face mask and a bucket hat. It was for disguise just in case. Win didn't know what were they doing there but he trusted Bright so he let him to take the lead. They got out of the car and Bright held his hand much to his surprise. "Bright?" he called in a small voice. He liked the feeling of Bright's calloused warm hand against his own but he was afraid that someone might see them.

Bright ignored him and just tightened his hold and hummed as he pulled him inside of the store. There were just three people inside excluding the guard and the two cashiers. The guitarist grabbed a cart and put snacks and treats that were all Win's favorites. Bright knew him so well. In return, he decided to add the stuff that the older loved.

He heard giggling from his back and Win noticed the two girls looking at them, clearly recognizing them behind their disguise. They were aiming their phones at them to probably take some pictures when the guard came to reprimand them about respecting other people's privacy. The two girls paled and looked at him and Bright to wai as they spoke words of apology.

"That's fine but don't tell it to anyone. My boyfriend is still shy about other people knowing about us," Bright joked.

Win glared at the older but Bright just pulled him close. He knew that it was taking the girls a lot of effort to control themselves from screaming at the romantic display. He wanted to hit Bright on the head for messing with him.

"Don't worry we will not tell anyone," the girl in glasses promised that was seconded by her friend.

They thanked them and went straight to the counter. By the looks on the cashiers' faces, Win knew the two could recognize them too. He looked around the small store to pass time as the items they bought were being bagged when his attention was caught by the giggles of the two cashiers. He eyed them but the they were both looking at Bright.

Win gasped aloud unintentionally when he found out the reason why. Bright looked so serious as he was reading the label on the packs of condoms. His brows were furrowed as if he was reviewing his lesson the night before the exam.

"Bright!" Win called to get the older's attention. He hastily took the packs from the guy's hands and put them back on their designated racks. "What do you think you're doing, huh?"

Bright just smirked teasingly at him and whispered that Win prayed wasn't heard by the cashiers. "Do you prefer to do it without one?"

Win blushed in shame. The nervous Bright on the dinner earlier was gone and was replaced by a playful Bright that he knew so well. After Bright paid for everything, they left the place in a hurry. Win was still bothered with the thought of Bright shopping for condoms.

"Don't worry I don't any have plans to do things like that right now," Bright assured him. "Unless---"

"Bright!!!" Win blurted out. The bastard just laughed on his reaction. "If you don't have plans, w-why are you checking out those... uhm... c-c-c-con---"

"Condoms?" Bright finished with a chuckle. "I just found the flavors weirdly funny, that's all. Like what's with Blooming Tryst, Galaxy Ecstasy, Slice of Heaven---"

"Just stop! I get it now," Win interrupted, clearly annoyed at his companion. The other just laughed at him.

They just bantered along the way until they reached Bright's condo, teasing each other non-stop. It felt like something in them had switched. It was as if they were back to the old them before Win confessed his feelings to Bright though deep inside they both knew they were more than that.

Bright led him to the roof deck. They were lucky that no one was around at that time. "Stay here. I just need to get some stuff from my room."

Win just nodded and leaned against the railing, closing his eyes as the chill wind embraced him. It felt nice to not do anything once in a while. He got a riddle to solve, a secret to figure out and a choice to make but at that moment he felt free and light.

"Win? Mind to give me a hand?" Bright asked who was almost buried with a huge duvet that seemed like concealing something huge. He was also holding two tumblers.

He helped him out in putting things in order. Win couldn't understand though why Bright brought a lot of duvets with him. It was as if it was freezing outside. "Are you really that cold?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't have a picnic blanket so we need to use the duvet for now. I don't want us to sit on the cold ground," Bright simply explained.

Win couldn't help the admiration for his co-star. Bright was really romantic. He also noticed the telescope that the guy brought with him. It's the same one that they used when they were stargazing. It was Bright's most precious possession because it was the older's childhood dream to be an astronaut. It's the reason why the actor was interested with the stars.

"Come here," Bright asked, motioning the spot next to him. Win sat next to him surrounded by the snacks that they bought from the convenience store earlier. "Here. Have some coffee and don't dare sleep on me."

Win chuckled at Bright's childish threat. He sipped the strong coffee slowly from the tumbler and hummed in appreciation as he tasted a hint of caramel.

"It seemed like romantic candlelight dinner is not our thing," Bright uttered as he worked on adjusting the telescope's knobs while looking intently at the eyepiece. "Take a look."

Win took Bright's place and only managed to say "wow" in fascination as he had the chance to sight the detailed view of the celestial diamonds. As usual, his attention was grabbed effortlessly by the brightest star in the night sky--- Sirius. "You remind me so much of Sirius Bright."

"Huh? Why is that?" Bright asked curiously.

 _'Because you never failed to shine the brightest even when the other stars were next to you,'_ Win thought. He wanted to say it but as much as he wanted to, he didn't have enough guts to voice it out.

"It's a secret," Win said instead. He heard Bright's chuckles but he just ignored it as he busied himself in stargazing. His body automatically stiffened though when he felt Bright's warm body against his back. 

"Relax. I'll show you something," Bright said as he turned Win and the telescope to face the Northern sky. "If I'm Sirius then you're my Polaris. It's because you are my guide whenever I feel loss."

Win might try to look unaffected by the older's words on the outside but he was overjoyed inside. It felt like his heart was going to burst out from his chest. He was certain, Bright would kill him one of these days...  
  


*** BRIGHT ***

TO be honest, he was very embarrassed because what he said sounded a little corny. He placed his chin atop of Win's shoulder and hummed Coldplay's Yellow. He felt Win relaxed into his arms. He didn't know at what point did he started hugging Win from behind. He was thankful that the younger didn't push him away.

"I can't see it Bright," Win complained. "I mean I can't see any stars at all."

Bright's eyebrows furrowed and used the telescope. Win was right, there was nothing there but darkness.

"I think it's going to rain tonight," Win murmured.

Bright looked up at the sky and indeed dark, heavy clouds were now occupying the night sky. "Let's leave before it started to---"

He was cut short when the merciless rain started to fall. Bright panicked and grabbed Win's wrist. He pulled him first to the shed before rescuing his telescope. He started to run back and forth to bring their stuff to safety. He was a little irritated though when he saw Win watching him with an amused expression. He glared at him that caused the younger to giggle.

"Is it fun to see me embarrassed myself?" he asked with clear irritation.

Win just laid out his arm and opened his palm, watching in awe as it was quickly filled with rainwater. "It's fun... and cute."

"You think I'm cute?" Bright asked, his mood completely changing for the better as he grinned in delight.

Win only hummed in response, re-focusing his attention at the puddle on his hand. "Ame ga daisuki desu."

 _'I love the rain,'_ Bright translated in his head. He wasn't fluent in Japanese but he quickly understood what Win said. It was the sentence that the younger asked their translator when they visited Japan once for their tour. It was so random but explained that Win liked the rain so much.

Bright didn't know what he was thinking when he suddenly uttered: "Daisuki da yo..."

Win's face reddened on his bold declaration that earned Bright a splash of rainwater on the face. He probably made a funny expression because Win started to laugh on his expense. He found himself smiling fondly in return, he didn't mind looking ridiculous so as long as Win's happy. It felt like a very long time since the younger looked so carefree around him.

"Why are you smiling?" Win asked suspiciously.

"Because you're having fun. I just miss seeing you like this. As much as I wanted to be your boyfriend, I also want us to get back from what we were used to before I fucked up. I promise that I will work hard to regain your trust."

" And you said you're not good in hitting on somebody," Win teased.

"To be honest, I'm still uncertain if I'm doing this right."

"Nah, you're doing fine. I'm having a good time, all thanks to you," Win assured him with a warm smile. "You don't how happy I am right now."

"I know something that will make you happier," Bright suggested.

Before Win could even inquire, Bright pulled him out of the shed. Win shivered when he was showered with bone-chilling rain. "Bright! It's fucking cold!!!"

"I thought you love ame so much?" Bright teased.

"Damn you jerk!"

Bright chuckled at Win's antics and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies closer to provide heat that they could share. It was perfect. No fancy set-ups or premium steaks. Just the two of them embracing under the rain.

They stared at each with unbridled desire. As if they were magnetized by each other, Bright shortened the distance between their faces but stopped when he realized something important. "Can I kiss you?"

Win chuckled. "I never remember you asking before."

"And I'm sort of sorry about what I did back then."

"Sort of?" Win questioned.

"Because I enjoyed it and I didn't regret doing it," he admitted with sincerity.

"Why are you apologizing then?"

"B-because I know that it's wrong. That I did it without your permission," Bright reasoned out.

"Can you just kiss me? You're ruining the moment by asking my permission. I'm not a girl," Win joked though obviously Bright's words managed to affect him. The younger was blushing.

Bright chuckled. "This is real life Win, not a BL novel or series. Consent is everything."

W nodded, he seemed impressed but he was trying to pretend that he's not. "You have my permission then."

Bright gawked at Win. To be honest he didn't expect the guy to agree. He just asked because he felt like doing so. "Uh..."

"Cat got your tongue?" Win teased again.

Bright wanted to say something snarky in return but he instantly forgot them, the moment Win's lips touched his. He couldn't believe that the younger took the initiative in kissing him. He wanted to ask him why but answers could wait later. The only thing that mattered was the two of them and nothing else. Bright hated the rain on the past because it served as a huge hindrance for him to see the stars in the sky but at that moment, he instantly fell in love with. Because if not for _Ame_ then he would not find the most precious star on earth... 

\---

BRIGHT was still smiling like an idiot even after he finished showering. He touched his trembling lips from time to time, still couldn't get over by the fact that Win kissed him. He didn't ask why the younger did it. They just acted as if nothing happened and played under the rain like kids. They only stopped when it became uncomfortably cold.

He didn't notice that he was gone for almost half an hour because he indulged himself with the relaxing feeling of hot shower. He dried himself as fast as he could and went to the bedroom with just a piece of towel around his waist to check on Win. He chuckled when he found the younger snoring softly on the couch. He didn't how long he sat there and just stared at Win. He finally decided to carry the taller to the bed. He dressed and occupied the spot next to Win. He was silent, watching the guy with a smile until he saw the fading bitemark on the guy's neck. He didn't notice it earlier because of the turtleneck sweater that Win wore.

He was overwhelmed with jealousy but he tried to suppress it. Sarawat was fearless in doing everything to win Win (no pun intended). As much as he wanted to deny it, he and Sarawat were very much alike. The guy was the version of himself that he always wished to be --- one that has no reservation in expressing his love.

There were many factors that made him hesitant and hold back to pursue Win but he was working really hard to overcome them. The fact that he mustered his courage to talk to Win's family members to ask permission to woo the younger was a big deal for someone as reserved as him. Fortunately, the Opas-iamkajorns welcomed him with an open arms. Ming and Ice even plotted the epic dinner date. It's all thanks to Mick who encouraged him to do it.

Being Bright Vachirawit Chivaree was never easy. Every step he made was very critical. He was afraid of unpleasant consequences of his failed decisions. He was not scared to lose his career or received hate and discrimination by declaring his feelings for the younger. What he was terrified was the possibility Win might get hurt and received hate in the process. He swore to the Opas-iamkajorns that he would do everything to protect and take care of Win. He would do everything to make sure that he would keep that promise no matter what's the cost.

He touched the side of Win's face lovingly. The guy looked so peaceful while he was sleeping, as if he didn't have the problem of two worlds on his shoulders. Bright didn't have much knowledge about the other world though he managed to find out some important things:

First thing: he could only see the other world under two conditions. First condition: he and Win should be sleeping at the same time. He concluded that every single time that he had a dreamless sleep, Win was awake. He confirmed it through Mick who always informed him about Win's whereabouts. The other condition was for Sarawat to be somewhere with a mirror or any material that has reflective quality. Mirrors indeed were gateways through other dimension and he and Sarawat were the reflections of each other. It was not a coincidence that in his dreams, he could see things through a mirror and only whenever Sarawat was around.

Second: Win and Tine's bodies were somehow linked. It was probably because Win's soul or consciousness occupied the bodies alternately. The hickeys before and the bitemark were the solid proofs that his theory was correct.

Speaking of bitemark, he glared at the unwanted print on Win's skin. He softly traced it with his fingertip. It might be the childish part of him but well if Sarawat wanted war then he would give it to him. He just needed to find a way to establish his claim in a way that would not upset Win so much.  
  


🌠🌠🌠

*** WIN ***

WIN should stop himself but he couldn't help the silly smile from forming on his lips. He couldn't still get over with the date that he had with Bright. Sarawat was giving him the questioning look but didn't ask him about it because Fong and the others decided to pay them a visit. It happened that all of them didn't have a morning class so it became a weekly routine to them to hang out on that specific day. It's extra special since Phuak came to visit.

"Look at our dear friend smiling like a stupid idiot. I assumed someone got lucky last night?" Ohm joked as he laughed that was joined by others.

Win just rolled his eyes at "his friends" who started to laugh harder on his expense. He just busied himself on turning the pages of the law textbook that didn't make sense to him. He was so deep in his own thoughts that it took him a moment to realize that Sarawat had his arm wrapped around his waist and was pulling him closer.

"Just focus on me," the guitarist whispered on his ear that made him shudder. It didn't fail to give him the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

"We will have none of that! This time is reserved for our group bonding. You have each other everyday. Give this time to us!" Phuak complained as he situated himself between the "couple" to separate them.

"Right!" Ohma and Fong said in unison as they pulled Win closer to them.

Win laughed at the guys' antics and Sarawat's sullen expression. He flinched in surprise though when he felt a ticklish sensation on his arm.

"Woah! What's this?" Fong asked in surprise.

Everyone didn't have a clue on what Fong was talking about when the group's official philisopher grabbed Win's arm. "Weird. I didn't notice this earlier."

Ohm and Puak crowded Fong and Win to find out what the fuss was all about. The three bellowed in laughter as they read the writing on Win's arm.

"It says: 'Keep your hands to yourself!'. Your husband is really possessive Tine!" Ohm teased.

Win checked the writing and indeed a very familiar handwriting was etched on his skin. He looked at Sarawat who was currently sporting his usual poker face expression. When he felt the same sensation on his other arm, he subtly unrolled his sleeve to conceal it.

He volunteered to buy some snacks to escape shortly and figured out how the hell Bright managed to pull off such trick. He walked faster to search for an isolated place where he could figure out what's the other message and erased them immediately. He was on his way to public restroom situated outside of his dorm when someone grabbed his arm.

"Wat?"

Sarawat didn't say anything and just gently rolled his sleeve, exposing Bright's message. Win didn't know why but the guitarist smirked as if he read something amusing.

"The other me is getting bolder," Sarawat commented with a chuckled. "Is that the reason why you're in a good mood?"

Win didn't understand what the guy was talking about so he didn't say anything.

Sarawat just stared at him until Win got self-conscious and looked away, his face reddening in shyness. The guitarist managed another chuckle. "As long as I have that effect on you, I still have a fighting chance."

Sarawat didn't wait for his reply and turned his back at him until he got inside of their shared apartment. Win was flustered so he looked at the scribble on his arm and realized why Sarawat said those words to him. Written there was a clear warning for Sarawat that fueled Win's heart to beat faster than what was possibly normal.

_Back off Sarawat. Win's mine._

🌠🌠🌠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut this short to leave this update hanging with lesser angst. Tis the season to be jolly anyway. I'll be updating either on the first or second way of January so stay tuned especially for the biggest reveal.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone 💙💙💙


	12. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the supernova exploded and destroyed everything on its path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see 😅. I know that I promised that I'll update more often but on my defense, I planned to update a few days back BUT it seemed a little meh to me so I decided to add more juicy details to it. Yesterday, I'm planning to post it but Ao3 and Wattpad apps didn't allow me for some reason.
> 
> Belated happy birthday to Nuisance (@hoe4winmetawin), one of my friends on Twitter. This update is dedicated to you dear 😘
> 
> Now we're officially on our 11K+ mark reads.
> 
> It's all thanks to your kudos/votes and your wonderful comments so please keep 'em from coming because it serves my inspiration to update 💙💙💙

So before you delve in angst, here's a little treat for you guys. This art reminds me so much of this story. Just imagine that Tine here is Win 😂😂😂

By the way, this is Petite_Moi's masterpiece. Check this and the rest of his/her amazing works on Twitter [(@petite_m0i)](https://mobile.twitter.com/petite_m0i)

Fasten up your seatbelts, this will be a tough ride 😏

*** WIN ***

WIN thought he knew what exhaustion was. Juggling his work as a celebrity, studying, and working as a trainee on their family company under his father's supervision left him dead-tired especially if there's an overlap on his schedule. Bright and Sarawat easily proved how wrong he was. The two seemed determined to take advantage of all given opportunities to ask him out. It was as if they were competing against each other. Or maybe they were.  
  
During their free time, Bright made sure to make time for their _dates_ in spite of their hectic schedules. Their activities included football or anything sports related; sleepovers where they play video games (with Mick _to make sure that they would not do anything inappropriate_ much to Win's embarrassment because his father said that casually while they were having dinner); and eating on street food stalls that he liked so much. Sarawat on the other hand, focused on road and beach trips. There were times when he wanted to say _no_ but the pouty looks of the two were something that he couldn't resist. The two were probably wearing him out but he guiltily liked the attention he was getting.

_Our time together was cut short. See you soon. Take care of yourself._  
_\- S_

He smiled when he saw the message on his arm. At first, it irritated him that Bright and Sarawat were using him as a human whiteboard but he got used to it eventually. It was kind of sweet and funny to read their personal messages. He used a wet towel to gently removed the writing.

He checked his phone as he got up from the bed but he couldn't help himself but to smile when he realized that he didn't have work that day. He was giddy not because of the promise of rest but because Bright would come over to play some video games. He quickly finished his morning rituals and went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

He was on his way when his mother called him. He automatically turned to face her and wai-ed. "Good morning Mae. I thought you're going to Mick's school today?"

** _[A/N: Mae (Mom) and Phaw (Dad) in Thai]_ **

His mother smiled warmly at him before speaking. "I'm going to but I canceled because I thought you're free today. I wanted to talk to you. Do you have time?"

Win looked at his beautiful mother in confusion. He checked his wristwatch and since there's still a lot of time before Bright would arrive, he nodded at her and followed her at the garden. Win noticed the simple continental breakfast that was already prepared on the table as if his mother was planning it all along. They occupied the seats opposite to each other, both contemplating what to say to each other.

Ole, his mother reached out to hold his hand. Unconditional love was reflected on her usually expressionless eyes. Many knew her as the cold, sophisticated wife of Wanchai Opas-iamkajorn but it was only her facade to uphold her husband's reputation. Those that were close to her knew how kind, funny, and compassionate she was in real life.

"How are you doing these days?" Win's mother started, her tone curious and concern.

Win just grinned at her. "I'm doing great Mae. I got a lot of things to do but I can manage. Don't worry about me."

She simply nodded and sipped from her cup. "And you and Bright?"

Win choked on the toast he's chewing. Luckily he managed to swallow it down by drinking a glass of orange juice. "Mae!"

"What? I'm just curious. You're always together. Mick might be always with you but I know you two can find a way to do _some private stuff_. I was also 21 once. I should know."

Win gawked at her Mom in shock. Was his Mom implying that he and Bright were doing something _inappropriate_?

"Just make sure that Mick will not catch you on the act, okay? I don't want him to be traumatized for life," the woman added with a glint of humor in her eyes.

Win was scandalized. He wanted the earth to open up and swallowed him due to embarrassment. "We are not like that."

"Yet... but if you got together officially, I'm sure that you'll do that eventually. Since your father is not open to the idea of teaching you kids---"

Win dreaded that _day_ to come. His older sisters warned him about it. "Mae, I know how it's being done," Win admitted shyly. He appreciated the gesture but he would rather not talk to his mother about those _stuff_.

"Good but don't forget to practice safe sex, okay?"

"Are we really having this conversation right now Mae? This is really embarrassing," Win blurted out. He badly wanted to leave his mother and locked himself inside of his room.

"Why not? It's my responsibility as your parent to teach you these things. I actually should talk to you about this earlier but your father was against it."

"Was?" Win asked. He didn't believe that his stubborn, ultraconservative father would change his mind just because his eldest son started liking a guy.

The young-looking woman rolled her eyes at him. "I admit he's still against it but he didn't have to know that we had this talk."

Win just smiled and shook his head fondly in his mother's antics. That's the best thing that he liked about her. She's easygoing and open-minded, a complete opposite of his father. After that they continued eating their food in silence. "Mae, I'm finished. If you will just excuse me---"

"Win, answer me honestly. Are you really okay?" the matriarch of the Opas-iamkajorn household asked in her velvety yet firm voice that never failed to soften Win. Regardless, he pretended to be unaffected just like he always do in the past. He grinned at her and even gave her a thumbs up.

Ole shook her head and reached out for his hand. "Dear, you know that your Mom is just right here whenever you need her, right?" she reassured him, her eyes watery as if she was going to cry at any minute.

It might be the reason why Win just found himself sobbing uncontrollably. It was as if her words were enough to break the walls that Win tried so hard to build around himself since his father told him his role as the heir of their company since he was a kid. He also did it in order to stop his family from worrying for him. He was the eldest son so he should be strong. He was close to them but he never allowed any of them to see his weak side. He thought he was doing a great job until that moment.

"I'm sorry Win for disregarding you," Win's mom murmured as she hugged him tighter.

"Don't blame yourself Mae. I'm the one that chose to take responsibility of the things that I can't handle. I did this to myself," Win answered in a shaky voice.

Ole shook her head and wiped Win's tears. "I'm your mother. I should know better. I thought I'm doing you a favor by stepping back and letting Wanchai make decisions for your life. I'm sorry for not fighting for what you really want."

"Mae, please don't apologize! I'm doing all of these for you and Phaw. I want you to be proud of me."

"But baby, you did more than enough to make us proud. When you take Economics instead of following your dreams to be an architect just because Wanchai told you so and when you decided to enter the world of show business just to fulfill my failed ambition of becoming an actress."

Win stared at his mother who was smiling proudly at him though he also didn't miss the sadness in her eyes. It's true. It was the reason why he decided to be an actor on the first place. His manager who also happened to be a friend of his mother told him about it. Ole didn't pursue her dream of becoming an actress because her parents were against it.

"I know Evergreen. I'm sure that she told you about me to further convince you. Again, I didn't say anything because I'm blinded by my selfishness. Seeing one of my children realizing the dream that I always wish for was fulfilling. If not for the accident that happened to you, I will not realize how wrong I was," Ole admitted as she reached out and touched the side of Win's face. "We are your parents but it was never your responsibility to live your life on the way that we want it. You are your own person. Quit being an actor and be an architect if that's what you really wanted. You will always have my support dear."

"Thank you Mae but what about Phaw?" Win asked weakly knowing the answer to his question.

Ole just shook her head. "He's still firm with his decision on giving you the responsibility of leading the company."

"Then how can I be happy of living my life that I want knowing I will hurt Phaw on the process?"

She didn't say anything in reply but instead she grasped his hand and led him inside of the greenhouse. It was Ole's personal sanctuary. No one was allowed to go inside without her permission. Win was not into flowers or plants that much but he could appreciate the beauty of the place. It was as if the they were in a fairyland because of the different flowers in shades of white, pink, purple, and blue that decorated almost every surface. She gestured for them to sit on the bench.

"What do you call these flowers?" Win asked to break the silence.

Ole chuckled. "You've been here for several times but this is the first time that you asked. You're really in love with Bright, aren't you?"

"Mae!" Win almost shouted in embarrassment.

"You're not fond of flowers since you were a kid but you know what they say: a person in love learns how to appreciate romantic things," Ole hummed as she delicately touched the petal of the flower next to her. "To answer your question, they are called hydrangeas."

"They're beautiful..," Win murmured as he watched his mother sheared carefully a small stem of the said flora and handed it to him. He looked at in awe, mesmerized by its pure white appearance.

"All of these were given to me by your Phaw. The one that you're holding right now came from the very first hydrangea that he gave me way back when he's still pursuing me."

Win was in awe. He never thought that his father was the romantic type. Seeing his reaction made his mother laughed.

"I know what you're thinking. Wanchai might not be the expressive type but he was romantic in his own way. When he's courting me, he always sent me hydrangea in a pot once a week. I thought he's weird back then because I'm used to receiving flower bouquets of either roses or tulips. I remembered asking him once why hydrangeas and he just told me that he wanted me to know him through the language of flowers. I was confused at that time because I know that hydrangea symbolizes a lot of things. Japanese associate it with heartfelt emotion, gratitude for understanding and apology but the Victorians on the other hand, considered them as representation of vanity and boasting."

"Sounds exactly like Phaw," Win muttered under his breath.

Ole chuckled and occupied the place next to Win. "At least he's honest with me. He never pretended to be someone or something else. He's far from perfect but he's consistent on picking me up after my classes on Fridays back then. Talking about commitment."

"You like him not because he's handsome then?" Win teased.

The older rolled her eyes at him. "Wanchai on his youth was not that fine. He looked okay I guess but he's not that attractive. We both know that you and your siblings got your good looks from me," Ole joked though Win knew his mother meant it. "Kidding aside, I love him because he's a good husband and a responsible father. He's very dedicated in reaching his goals. If he wanted something, he'll do everything under his power to get it. That's how he won my heart... by persistence and stubbornness."

"How I wish that he can tone it down a little bit."

"He would never yield especially if it's about the Opas-iamkajorn legacy. It's the most important thing in the world for him."

"It didn't bother you?" Win questioned.

"He's like that since we met. I don't have the right to demand for him to change what he is just because I married him. My mother warned me before that Wanchai will never prioritize me and she's right. His family legacy will always be his wife and I'm just his mistress but I'm fine with that set-up. He didn't cheat on me and he loves me and my kids on the best way that he can and that's what all matters to me."

"Mae..."

"Win, I'm saying all of these to make you realize that your father will not change no matter what. In real life, love will never be enough to make someone change for the better. It's either you accept him for who he is and follow his orders or you leave to live the life that you always wanted."

Win gasped. "Are you telling me to run away?"

"I'm telling you to choose what makes you happy," Ole corrected as she held his hand in a firm grip.

Win looked at the blooming flowers and thought what was his happiness. He suddenly thought of Bright and their kiss on that rainy night. He never remembered being that happy and free. He also thought of Sarawat. It was their last trip on the beach and they were watching the sunset on the fine sands. Those moments made him genuinely happy...

"What if my happiness is not in this world Mae?"

Ole looked so terrified and looked at him as if she was pleading. "Son, I know that life is tough, I completely understand that but committing a suicide---"

"Mae! It's not like that!" Win exclaimed. He wanted to slap himself. Of course, anyone who could hear him would have the same idea. "I-I mean Thailand."

Ole sighed in relief and pulled him in an embrace. The older pulled away gently but touched the sides of Win's face with her two delicate hands. "As long as you can promise your Mae that you will always wear that smile..," she murmured as she gently wiped the tears on her son's eyes. "I will always be happy for you from afar."  
  


🌠🌠🌠

*** SARAWAT ***

"WIN? Look at this," Sarawat excitedly said as he "tried to steal Win's attention" by waving the photo of a beautiful beach in Phuket. He was glad that Win returned sooner than what he was expecting. He noticed that Win's eyes were swollen as if the taller cried but he decided not to ask him about it though he was very worried. He knew that asking would upset Win further.

Win was getting worse. The guy kept on passing out without any warnings in regular basis. Just like what happened earlier, they were on their way to the Music Club room when Win just lost consciousness and collapsed. It was driving Sarawat mad because there was no signs like headache that he could watch out for. It's happening randomly regardless of the time or place. He also noticed that Win slept longer than usual.

He recalled one incident when they were having lunch with Man and Type. Win lost consciousness while eating. Tine's older brother panicked and insisted to convince his parents to send Win to USA to receive a better medical treatment. Fortunately, Man was there to calm his boyfriend (yep, they're dating again) and convinced the older to listen first to whatever the doctor was going to say. After doing CTI and MI scans, the doctor assured them that Win was safe from any form of head traumas. The doctor couldn't also explain why he was still experiencing such symptoms. At the end, he advised them to just observe Win carefully and sent him back in case he experienced loss of consciousness, confusion, and/or disorientation. Sarawat remained silent the whole time because he didn't know how to explain to them that they were dealing with something supernatural.

\---

SARAWAT'S musing was cut short when his phone vibrated inside of his pocket. He received a message from his friend Oh that made him smile. "Hey Win, did you hear me earlier? I said I'm asking if you wanted to go to Phuket?" he repeated.

Win only hummed and nodded after he gave him a quick glance then re-focused his attention at the task in hand. Sarawat was asking the guy's opinion for the songs that they would perform on the upcoming band competition. Win was currently looking at the music sheets with unwavering focus. Obviously, the guy didn't understand what he asked.

Sarawat just sighed and stared at Win, wondering how the guy could look so cute while frowning. He didn't know how many minutes had passed until Win finally made up a decision. To be honest, Sarawat didn't mind if Win would take a longer time, looking at the guy was his favorite past time these days.

"Here," Win said with finality as he handed them the three sheets. "That's my top three."

Sarawat just nodded and hummed as he took the papers and looked at the song choices. He frowned though when he found out that Win didn't choose any songs from SCRUBB. He intentionally included a few songs from the band but much to his surprise, Tine didn't pick anything from his favorite band. He eyed the guy in question who was looking at him expectantly.

_'He's not Tine. He's Win...'_

The truth felt like a stab aimed directly at his heart. It was the pain that he was trying to ignore for days now. As he started to know Win better, he realized how different he was to Tine. Yes, a huge part of him was telling him that they were the same person but there's also something in him that was telling him that they were not. At first, he didn't feel Tine's absence because Win managed to fill that void in his heart. It didn't last because as soon as he's alone, he found himself crying, longing for his lost love.

The truth felt like a stab aimed directly at his heart. It was the pain that he was trying to ignore for days now. As he started to know Win better, he realized how different he was to Tine. Yes, a huge part of him was telling him that they were the same person but there's also something in him that was telling him that they were not. At first, he didn't feel Tine's absence because Win managed to fill that void in his heart. It didn't last because as soon as he's alone, he found himself crying, longing for his lost love.

Yes, he knew that Tine was gone. He could somehow feel it and he knew it's the reason why Win could somehow "possess" Tine's body so easily. It was all because the body was empty... soulless. He wanted to mourn but he knew that Tine wouldn't like that. He couldn't afford to do that after what his lover did for him. Win being there with him was a proof that Tine fulfilled his promise of not leaving him behind. He was confident that his boyfriend had something to do on how and why did he meet Win at the first place. It was the reason why he couldn't just give up because losing Win meant losing Tine again. It was selfish but for once he wanted to choose his own happiness.

Sarawat could only remember one event on his life when he decided to be selfish. It was when he asked his parents that he's going to shift his major to Music. Since he was a kid, he was selfless. He let Phukong have all of the best toys and stuff because he's the older child. He didn't pursue Pam just because a close friend of his liked the girl at that time. He gave whatever Tine wanted, even the breakup though it almost killed him before. It was all because he was used in sacrificing his own happiness for the people that he valued. This time, he would choose to be selfish again. He wanted Win to stay with him and he would do anything to make sure that the guy would choose him.

_To put an end to the endless dreams, you must only choose one,_  
_To choose the right one, you must learn the absolute truth of the two worlds that links everyone._

Sarawat memorized the riddle by heart because Win kept on muttering it while he was sleeping. His instinct was telling him that it was important because he never heard Win sleep talk before. He was tempted to ask Win but decided against it; he knew it would be futile since the guy seemed prohibited in telling him anything. Based on his own interpretation of the mysterious phrases, Win needed to choose one: either to stay on his own world or Sarawat's. That theory gave him hope so he made sure to do everything to make Win realized that Sarawat was the right choice.

Considering Win's unusual condition and the sudden awareness of his rival of his existence, he's certain that the day for Win to _choose_ was approaching near. It bothered him so much that his _other self_ could see them though. It was a major disadvantage on his part because he couldn't do the same. Based on his observation of Win, he was sure that their world was normal just like his own. Mystical things were not real to them as well. Win even thought at first that Sarawat's world was just a dream before.

If that's the case, how could _the other Sarawat_ see what's happening on his world? Was he the same guy that he saw on the mirror before?

"Wat? Are you okay?" Win asked in concern.

Sarawat just nodded in response and smiled at him in approval. "You got a good taste in music."

Win grinned widely, wiggling his eyebrows as he did so. He's clearly satisfied that Sarawat approved his taste. He extended his arm and reached out to pat the top of the guy's head. He smiled in endearment when Win blushed shyly.

"By the way, what do you think of going to Phuket this weekend? My friend Oh owned a private resort there. He assure me that we can get a huge discount---"

"Sarawat, I don't think that it's a good idea."

The guitarist looked at the guy in question. Just like Tine, Win loved going to the beach. It was the very first time that Win declined his invitation. "Why?"

Win hesitated but decided to answer him honestly. "I know that you're running out of cash."

"W-what?" Sarawat stuttered. It was the truth but he didn't know how Win managed to find it out.

"I overheard you talking to Dim about borrowing some money," Win admitted as if to answer the question in his mind. "I didn't do it on purpose though believe me."

Sarawat sighed and scratched the back of his head, avoiding to look at Win in the eyes. He was ashamed of course. It was a blow to his pride. Money was never an issue to him but their regular nature trips costed him most of his allowance.

"There's really no reason to be embarrassed about it," Win consoled.

"I know how much you love going to the beach. I just want to make you happy," Sarawat reasoned out. He was making such huge efforts to further convince Win that he was better off with him.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm thankful for all of your efforts but you don't have to do all of that. I'm not that hard to please you know," Win assured him with sincerity.

Sarawat was still not convinced, his insecurity was getting the best of him. It suddenly vanished when Win touched the side of his face. He leaned into the warm source that never failed to fill up the emptiness in him that Tine left behind. He didn't know how he could live without that warmth. "Can we stay like this forever?"  
  


*** WIN ***

WIN stiffened, completely flabbergasted with the guitarist's question. Would he really be happy if he chose to stay there with Sarawat? The life with no complication where he could choose freely the life that he desired... was it worth it to lose everything that he have?

He sighed in frustration and looked away. He was still undecided even after his heart to heart conversation with his mother. "Your world is better than mine. Everyone's accepting, it's easy to be gay here."

Sarawat chuckled and patted the top of his head. "There are still a few homophobics here but the majority is fine with it. Is that your way of evading my question?"

Win blushed in embarrassment especially when Sarawat pulled him gently and made him sit on his lap. It felt like his brain short-circuited when those muscled arms wrapped around his waist. He was practically straddling the guy! "Wat!"

"What?" Sarawat asked back teasingly. "I won't do anything that you don't want."

"Really?" Win asked dubiously.

Sarawat chuckled and sniffed at the side of his neck. "I'll try."

"Saraleo..," he muttered as he basked at the feeling of security within the comfort of Sarawat's arms.

"Win, I'm serious with my offer. I really want you to stay here with me."

"What about Tine?" Win didn't miss the sudden stiffness of Sarawat's body at his question.

"You're ready to tell me now what's happening?" Sarawat asked, his tone emotionless.

Win sighed. "You know that I can't."

Sarawat just hugged him tighter as if he was scared to lose him. "Win, I know that Tine's gone... I can feel it."

Win remembered his last encounter with Tine. He remembered asking his other self if he's dead and he didn't get any response but he knew what Tine's silence meant. He pitied the guitarist so much but there was nothing that he could do to change the truth. "I'm sorry Wat..."

"You don't have to. It's not your fault. I'm the one to blame," Sarawat almost rasped as his body trembled.

Win knew that the guy was crying so he gently patted Sarawat's back gently in attempt to comfort him. He kept muttering: "It's not your fault. Tine never blamed you." It didn't help the situation because it just made the guy sobbed harder.

"W-win... I can't lose you too. I know that I'm being selfish to ask this from you but please stay with me. I'll do everything for you," Sarawat pleaded desperately.

Win separated their bodies and his heart clenched upon seeing the devastated look on Sarawat's tear-streaked face. Sarawat leaned their foreheads together, Win closed his eyes as the guy touched the side of his face. He knew exactly what would happen next especially when he felt the guitarist's warm, minty breath as their faces inched even closer.

Win finally decided to open his eyes after a minute had passed and the kiss still didn't happen. He was ready to scold the guy for pranking him when he noticed that Sarawat looked sick and his face conterted in a grimace of pain. Both of the guitarist's eyes were closed and his head kept on moving around as if he was hyperventilating. Win tried to get up and separate himself from the guy but the arm around his waist tightened. "W-wat, what's happening to you."

"Y-you are seriously letting this bastard... kiss you?" Sarawat asked in an almost angry tone, his teeth chattering as he spoke as if it was taking him a lot of strength just to talk.

Win was weirded out with what Sarawat had said. When the guitarist opened his eyes and glared at him, Win gasped in shock. For some reason, he could feel that the man before him was not Sarawat. "B-bright?"

 _Bright_ just smirked at him coyly as if his face was not covered with excessive sweat. Win couldn't believe what's happening. How could Bright manage to do such thing?

"Fuck! Get out of my body!" _Sarawat_ exclaimed angrily.

Win took the chance and freed himself from the guy's possessive clutch. The musician collapsed on the floor and shivered. 

"I warned you, don't touch what's mine," Bright/Sarawat threatened though Win was confused who was currently speaking.

Win quickly attended to the writhing guy who was now clutching his head in agony.

"That guy is really something else," the other uttered weakly. "Bright, huh?"

Win helped Sarawat to sit on a chair and helped him out to drink water from the bottle. The guy looked so exhausted, his hand kept on massaging his head to probably ease the pain there.

"It feels like someone bashed me on the head with a baseball bat," Sarawat complained.

"How did Bright manage to possess you?" Win asked.

Sarwat sighed before he opened his mouth to reply. "I don't know how to be honest. One moment, I'm hearing him shouting angrily for me to stop touching you then the next thing I know, he's fighting control over my body."

Win couldn't imagine how Bright managed to pull off such thing. Their cases were different, he's in 2gether because of his and Tine's dying wishes. What exactly was happening?

"It's true then. I mean the world that you came from. You're Metawin Opas-iamkajorn."

Win's eyes widened in shock because he never mentioned his whole name to the guitarist before. "H-how?"

Sarawat shook his head and massaged his throbbing right temple. "Perhaps when Bright succeeded to possess me, in some way I gained access to some of his memories. You two are actors while me and Tine are..," the guitarist paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Our whole life is just a fictional story in your world."

Win felt so bad for Sarawat. He was dreading the day where he would tell Sarawat the truth about his world. He remembered their first conversation about the possibility of 2gether being Win's dream. Sarawat seemed cool about it but seeing the truth firsthand thorugh Bright's memories was completely a different thing. Not to mention that what Sarawat discovered was the truth and not just a crazy theory. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," Sarawat replied. "I don't know what to feel about it to be honest. It's too much to take," the guitarist continued with a chuckle, he threw him a playful wink. "You didn't tell me that you're an A-list celebrity in Thailand."

Win blushed. "It's not true."

Sarawat chuckled then ruffled his hair. "Cute."

"So you already know everything about Bright?" Win asked curiosly.

"Only those memories that included you."

"I see," Win almost whispered.

Awkward silence filled the air as Win and Sarawat tried to avoid each other's gaze. The coward side of Win wanted to wake up at that moment just to escape the situation.

"Win and Bright. Why does your names sound so familiar?" Sarawat uttered, he looked lost as if he's trying to remember something that he forgotten.

Win watched as the guitarist hastily opened the drawers to rummage through its contents. He was surprised when Sarawat began to utter: "To put an end to the endless dreams, you must only choose one, To choose the right one, you must learn the absolute truth of the two worlds that links everyone..."

He never remembered telling it to him or to Bright. Things were getting more complicated and confusing. It felt his brain was going to explode. "Those things that you've said. Where did you hear that?"

"From you while you were sleeping," Sarawat dismissively, not showing any sign of stopping to search. "I found it!"

"Found what?" Win asked.

"The absolute truth of the two worlds that links everyone..," Sarawat murmured mysteriously.

Win knew that he looked puzzled as he grabbed the book that the guitarist was handing to him. He didn't know why he was shaking. He stared at the cover of the novel where the familiar illustration of 2gether was drawn. It didn't make any sense. "How did you manage to get a copy of this? This belongs to my world."

"Check the back," Sarawat said instead.

He checked it and felt like his heart stopped beating for a moment, intense coldness shocked his system as he read the novel's synopsis:

**_Bright and Win achieved stardom after they were paired in a Boys Love series. They considered each other as brothers but an offscreen kiss turned their world upside down. Would destiny make way to keep them together or it will be the force that will set them apart?_ **

"W-what's the meaning of this?" Win asked in fear and disbelief though he already had an idea what it was all about.

Sarawat's expression was grim as he told him what Win was already aware of but was having a hard time to accept. "It turned out that you and Bright are just fictional characters in my world."

🌠🌠🌠


	13. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset is a reminder that everything has an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I can't imagine that I manage to update this early (at least early in my own standards). Crazy, right? 555
> 
> I didn't plan on finishing this chapter today but it's Baby Bunny's birthday so I forced myself to do it. I hope it won't feel rush or something. Please don't forget to wish Win a happy birthday today.
> 
> My thoughts about the last chapter:  
> I love all the positive feedbacks that the last chapter received. To be honest, I'm surprised myself while writing that part. I was like: Myth, what the f*ck are you thinking? 555
> 
> There's a scene here that will probably surprise people who loves crossover fics like me. I gave away a minor detail on the last update so for those who were observant enough, they would probably not be surprised 😅. The title of this chapter was already a give away anyway.
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT!!!  
> I would also like to apologize because I made a mistake. I told you before that the story will have a total of 13 chapters, right? Imagined my surprise when I found out that there was a repeated chapter 😅 on my drafts.  
> Taking that to the account, I would like you to know that this chapter is actually THE ENDING. What a plot twist, right? I was even surprised myself as I started writing this chapter.
> 
> Please be reminded AGAIN that this story took place after they finished filming 2gether. They didn't start filming Still 2gether yet.

*** WIN ***

BRIGHT was sulking since Win woke up. The guy didn't say anything and just kept on looking at him. It was making Win conscious of himself. He subtly fixed his messy hair and straightened his wrinkled pajamas, in attempt to make himself looked more decent. "Bright..," he softly called out the other's name.

Bright sighed and got up from the beanbag to stand before him. Win's eyes widened when the older raised the hem of his own shirt, exposing the lower part of his toned stomach. Win blushed furiously and tried to back away but Bright gripped his shoulder to keep him in place.

"Bright, what---"

"Don't move," Bright seriously said.

Win closed his eyes in fear and anticipation. Bright conquered the impossible by possessing Sarawat just to stop them from kissing earlier. Was this the guy's way to make him pay? He loved Bright but he wasn't ready to do _it_ with him yet. "B-bright... I'm not ready please---"

"Ready for what?" Bright asked in confusion.

Win opened his eyes and seemed frozen on the spot as Bright shortened the distance between them and used the hem to wipe the side of his mouth.

"There. The drool's gone."

Win never felt so ashamed on his entire life. All he wanted was to vanish just to escape the situation. Bright seemed unbothered though and occupied the spot next to him.

"You will not really explain why did you almost let him kiss you earlier?" Bright muttered.

Win fidgeted in embarrassment. It was as if the situation was not awkward enough for him. "I was carried away by the situation."

Bright nodded in response but he was obviously unconvinced. "Carried away by the situation or the person?"

Win bit his lower lip in guilt. "You know that I like him."

Bright heaved a sigh. "More than you like me?"

Win chose not to answer and focused his gaze at his window where the last rays of the sun entered the window. Sunset never failed to amaze him. It's a reminder that everything has an ending. It's tragically beautiful somehow.

"Sarawat likes you too you know. I'm sorry... let me correct myself. He loves you so much," Bright almost whispered, his voice sounded melancholic.

Win side glanced at the guy who seemed deep in his own thoughts. It seemed like Bright also gained access to Sarawat's memories. "You will not even ask me anything?"

"Are you allowed now to tell me things?" Bright asked seriously.

Win nodded because he felt like he was no longer bound to keep secrets from Bright or Sarawat. He could still remember what happened after finding out that his own world was just a work of fiction on Sarawat's world:

_"It turned out that you and Bright are just fictional characters in my world."_

_Win's knees gave out in shock, Sarawat fortunately was quick enough to come to his side before he hit the ground. He remembered Sarawat calming him down and helping him out to drink from a glass because he was shaking so bad. "This is unbelievable..."_

_Sarawat grimly nodded. "I can't believe it myself. Apparently, we are just stories in each other's world. That's the absolute truth that our worlds share."_

_Win with trembling hands checked the book. He gasped when he realized that the writer was also JittiRain. He believed that it was not just a coincidence. "Do you know who is JittiRain?"_

_"The JittiRain from your world or from mine?" Sarawat asked._

_Win was reminded again that the guitarist got some Bright's memories. "Yours."_

_"She's a junior from Journalism. One of the members of WatTine Lovers."_

_Win suddenly remembered the said girl from Tine's memories. She's one of the founding members of the said club. She remembered her asking Tine if she could write a fan fiction based on the couple's love story. It was a huge hit to Thailand and was even published as a book. Unfortunately, she continued her studies abroad and Tine didn't hear anything from her since she left. No one knew where she is exactly. It was a mystery why he just remembered about 2gether's JittiRain just now. It was as if something or someone was playing on them, manipulating the things that were happening around them._

_Sarawat told him the same thing that he knew about the writer and Win just nodded as if it was the first time that he heard about it. He still didn't want to tell Sarawat that he have Tine's memories. He quickly skimmed the book and cringed reading things about himself. It was unsettling that many people knew about his thoughts, personal experiences and secrets. He was lucky that no one knew that he was real in that world._

_He gasped in realization, frowning as he looked at the guitarist. "H-have you read this novel?"_

_"No. I'm not into that stuff and so do Tine. That is Green's. He left it here. I just forgot to return it," Sarawat explained._

_Win nodded. He couldn't also remember Tine reading the book before. It was a sigh of relief. "Can you promise me that you will never read it no matter what?"_

_Sarawat smirked at him but nodded eventually. Win nodded and skimmed the pages. It started at the part where he was scouted by his manager to be an actor and ended at the part where he was involved on a car accident. It didn't make sense that book would end that way. "That's it?"_

_"What do you mean?" Sarawat asked._

_"The story is incomplete. It didn't make any sense," Win muttered in worry. "Can I borrow your phone?" Win asked. Even he knew Tine's password, he didn't dare to use his double's phone out of respect. Sarawat and Type offered to give him one but he always declined._

_Sarawat though suspicious handed him the device. Win opened the browser and searched through the web and confirmed that it was indeed the end of the book. It caused an uproar on social media because the book was a best seller. The author admitted on an interview that she got a serious case of writer's block. She promised to write a sequel once she was inspired to write one. Win just sighed in disappointment._

_"Did you know that Bright is also looking for the JittiRain of your world?" Sarawat asked._

_"Really?" Win asked in surprise._

_"Yeah. He got a suspicion that as 2gether's author, she probably have an idea of what's happening but unfortunately, she went MIA after you guys finished filming the show. What do you think?"_

_"I don't know if she's the one behind all of these but one thing is certain, everything that's happening is connected. This is too much of a coincidence."_

_Sarawat only hummed in agreement, his face turning more serious than normal. He cleared his throat and started to open his mouth._

_"I'm sorry. What?" Win asked because he suddenly couldn't hear whatever the guitarist was saying. He watched in panic as the guy's face contorted in confusion. It was that moment when his vision was filled with eternal darkness that helped him find out the other truth that he wished that he never learned about._

Win decided not to tell what happened next to Bright. It was a burden that he decided he would carry alone. "And after that, I just found myself here."

"That's it?" Bright prodded.

"Y-yeah," Win lied lamely. He noticed that Bright was looking at him with worry. He gave him a reassuring smile but Bright obviously was not buying it. He was thankful though that the guy didn't ask further.

"To be honest, I never thought that the whole situation is very serious. I never imagined that you'll be put on the position where you need to choose between staying here or in his world. To be honest, I can't blame you if you wanted to stay with him."

Win looked at Bright in confusion and irritation. He felt like he was being pushed away somehow.

Bright upon seeing his reaction just chuckled. "I mean I saw how you seemed carefree when you're with him. Their world is way better than ours. Your Mae made me understand the problem with your father. I also know that the pressure of being celebrity is not helping your situation at all.

"SO... I thought of a plan. We can leave Thailand if you want." Bright proposed with a promising expression in his face as if he was already imagining their future together. "I got enough savings for us to live in Japan or in any country of your choice comfortably where no one will not recognize us."

Win was doubtful of that. They got a lot of fans all over the globe so it was impossible that they won't be recognized and not to mention the paparazzi. Despite of that, he just smiled in response. He loved to hear the hopeful life that he could have with the musician. Tears started to fall as he imagined them walking side by side on the white sands of Akajima Island. It was the one that they swore to visit together if they got the chance to return in Japan.

He quickly wiped his tears before Bright noticed it. "Then what are we going to do there?"

"You can study architecture just like what you always wanted," Bright answered with a coy smile.

"What about you? You love music. You are just going to leave it behind because of me?" Win asked.

"Who told you that I will give up on music?" Bright asked as he held both of Win's hands. "I will no longer perform but that's not the only way to do what I love. I can still do my passion by composing songs or teaching kids how to play music instruments. We have a music school, remember?"

Win snorted though deep inside, the butterflies in his stomach were going wild. "You? A teacher?"

Bright chuckled and winked at him. "I may not be that comfortable around other people but you know how good I am with kids."

Win just nodded pretending that he was not impressed but Bright was grinning at him as if the guy knew what he could really feel. "So what do you think?"

"So you are asking me to run away?" Win asked, his eyes teary completely overwhelmed with emotions. "You know how crazy that sounds right?"

"Well, I'm crazy in love so you can't really blame me," Bright said in a joking manner but his eyes were saying that he was really sincere.

At that point, Win's tears finally betrayed him. Before he could utter a reply, he was assaulted with intolerable pain. He clenched his chest as if his soul was being ripped out from his body.

🌠🌠🌠  
  


WIN heaved a sigh of relief when the agony finally stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and was welcomed by the sight of Sarawat driving. It was the very first time that he was pulled out from his own world. Usually, it was the other way around. He decided not to dwell on that because it would just be a waste of energy. He was tired of looking for answers because he knew that he had a decision to make. What he just really regretted was not having the chance to tell Bright his answer...

The guitarist's attention was on the road so Win decided to look outside of the car's window instead. The scenery seemed familiar because they went there for several times. He's sure that they were on their way to the sea port. Sarawat decided to push through his beach plan after all.

"You're really persistent, eh?" he said in irritation.

The guy just smirked and continued driving. "Don't worry. I didn't spend anything on this trip if that's what you're worried about."

Win wanted to ask further but decided not to. He just sighed because in all honesty, he got nothing against Sarawat's stubbornness. "This is not the right time. You know that my deadline is near."

"That's exactly why we need to go on this trip. I want our remaining time together to be special just in case..."

Sarawat didn't continue but Win knew what the other wanted to say. _'Just in case he will not choose him.'_  
  
They remained silent after that even when they got on the boat to reach their destination. Sarawat only began to talk to him when they were on their way to the resort's receiving area. "So my friend owned this resort. He offered free accommodation in exchange of a favor."

"A favor?" Win asked.

Sarawat just gave him a secretive smile. "You'll find out later."

Win found the guitarist's behavior odd but he decided not to inquire further. He instead looked around and familiarized himself with the magnificent surrounding. The sand were glittering like gold on their feet while the blue waters seemed calling him to take a dip. The infrastructures of the resort were a combination of classic and modern design that his inner architect self approved. It was kind of unsettling that the whole place seemed empty though except for the guy manning the counter. The guy seemed absorbed on the book that he was reading. He wondered if it was the friend that Sarawat was talking about.

"Excuse me?" Sarawat called out to get the guy's attention.

The young man didn't react and continued ignoring them. Sarawat tried again but the other seemed deaf. Win could see that his companion was losing his patience so he gently tapped the stranger's shoulder though he knew that it was not respectful.

"What?" the guy asked in irritation. He looked handsome but he was scowling, irritated as if he and Sarawat kicked his puppy.

Win wanted to smack the guy on the head but he didn't want to worsen the situation but before he even talked, the guy left his post and got out of the counter to face them. He was still glaring at them, his arms crossed around his chest.

"We're closed for today. You should check the website before coming here."

"We're not here as guests. My friend asked me to come here."

The guy raised his eyebrow in suspicion at Sarawat. "Really? What's his name? We're not expecting anyone today."

Win touched Sarawat's shoulder to calm him. The musician's jaw clenched in annoyance and he looked like he was contemplating to punch the shorter guy or not. At the end, Sarawat just took out his phone to make a call. Win was relieved a little but he remained alert.

Win knew that Sarawat would call his friend so imagine his surprise when he heard a phone ringing somewhere near. He looked around and so do Sarawat and they confirmed it was coming from the guy before them. They both stared at the stranger before them who still looked arrogant but there was also trace of nervousness on his face somehow.

Sarawat ended the call and the ringing stopped. He attempted to call again and then they heard again the familiar sound that was coming directly from the rude stranger's pocket where a phone was located. Win and Sarawat looked at the shortest guy who seemed to be on the verge of panic.

"Why did you have my friend's phone with you?" Sarawat asked, his voice cold and threatening.

Much to their surprise, the guy glared harder. "I don't have to explain anything to---"

"Teh, have you seen my phone? I'm waiting for an important call. I swear I have it before---"

The new comer stopped talking when he saw them. "Sarawat? Hey, nice to see you!"

The cheerful, fair-skinned guy hugged Sarawat much to Win's surprise. The guitarist was not the affectionate type so to see him touchy to someone was an odd sight. And just to be clear, it was not because he was jealous or something.

He looked away and saw the fuming rude _receptionist_ who was glaring at Sarawat with deadly intent. The guy in red floral shirt intentionally coughed aloud to get their attention.

The slim guy laughed nervously and greeted Win with a wai. "Sorry. It's been a while since we saw each other." He even came closer to Win to whisper. "You must be Tine! Sarawat told me a lot of good things about you. No worries. Your boyfriend and I are just friends."

Win just nodded and wai-ed in return. The guy in hibiscus printed shirt pulled Sarawat's _friend_ on his side. Teh crossed his arms on his chest as he set his cold eyes upon him and Sarawat. "Care to explain who are these guys?"

"Can you stop being impolite Teh!" the slimmer guy reprimanded as he smacked the other's arm who flinched on the attack. "Sorry about that. I'm Oh-aew by the way and this brute next to me is my boyfriend Teh."

At the end, Teh was forced to wai to them to show respect. Oh excitedly pulled Win by his arm and gave them a tour. He even felt embarrassed because Oh who owned the resort assigned them to the Honeymoon Suite. Sarawat was amused but Win and Teh looked like they were going to have a heart attack. Teh seemed against the idea but Oh glared at him to silence his boyfriend's protest.

Apparently, it was the best room in the resort. When the couple left, Win told Sarawat immediately that he would need to use the restroom. He didn't want to be alone in that _type of room_ with the guitarist who was looking at him as if he wanted to devour him.

What Win didn't anticipate was to lose his way and found himself in the swimming pool area. He hid when he overheard Oh-aew and Teh arguing.

"I-I thought you asked your parents to leave because you wanted to spend this day with me," Teh complained in a tone that was laced with pain.

"Teh, we're here together for almost a week now," Oh tiredly answered back.

"But today's different!" Teh shouted in dismay.

"Why? Because my parents are not around so you are allowed to do whatever you want?" Oh retorted in irritation.

"This is not just about _that_!"

Win peeked out of curiosity, he could only see Teh's face from his hiding spot. The guy's face was beet red, obviously disappointed and sad. Win felt like there was a deeper reason why Teh felt that way.

Win almost screamed when he felt someone grabbed his shoulder. He slowly looked at his spook who looked teasingly at him. Win huffed in annoyance. Why did he feel like he was a kid that was caught in the act of stealing from a cookie jar?

"Busy?" Sarawat asked with a naughty smirk.

Win rolled his eyes at him but he didn't protest when Sarawat pulled him away, leading him straight to the direction of the beach. Win was in awe as he saw the dinner set-up. It was really simple yet mesmerizing to look at. There was a table for two arranged on the middle, the trail to it covered by hibiscus petals. They were also the same flowers that were used to be the table's centerpiece. It was positioned perfectly on the spot where the sun could grace it with its afternoon light. It looked like the complete opposite of the dinner that Bright prepared for him on their night.

"Do you like it?" Sarawat asked.

Win nodded hesitantly that made the guitarist chuckle. "You're not really into flowers."

"Yeah," Win shyly admitted. The flowers that he liked were only green roses and hydrangeas.

"Well, it's a good thing then that this is not for you," Sarawat muttered.

Win looked at Sarawat in confusion. The guy just smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently.

"You'll see..."

\---

WIN helped the quiet guy who introduced himself as Bas to set up the food on the table. He found it cute that the dishes contained coconut. He wanted to ask Bas about it but the other seemed occupied with his own thoughts. Win couldn't explain it but the younger seemed happy yet sad at the same time.

"Win, come here! We're going to start soon!" Sarawat reminded him, gesturing him to stand next to him.

"I thought your name is Tine?" Bas asked dubiously.

Win laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "That's the name of our rabbit. He always teased me that I looked like our pet."

Bas chuckled though downheartedness were still apparent on his eyes. Win was overwhelmed with the urge to comfort the guy so he didn't hesitate to pull him into hug.

"You're going to be okay," he whispered in a reassuring, encouraging tone.

When they separated, Bas was teary-eyed and murmured a simple "thanks" before running away. Win chose not to follow the younger, being alone might be what the guy needed than someone else's company.

"Come on," Sarawat said nonchalantly.

Win didn't notice that he was standing there for awhile, facing the direction that Bas took. He was expecting that Sarawat would be jealous and fume for hugging Bas but the guitarist didn't mention it all. It was so strange.

Win in the end just followed Sarawat. He stood beside the guy, both of them were silent even after Oh-aew came. The guy handed Sarawat a guitar. He couldn't still understand what's happening until he heard Teh's whining.

"Philip, can you remove the blindfold now? I've been tripping for several times and Oh upset me so much for forgetting our anniversary!" Teh whined.

It seemed like Teh's arrival was the cue that Sarawat was waiting for. He began to strum a tune in the guitar. It blended well on the sound of the sea waves behind them.

"W-what's happening?" Teh asked. He was moving his head as if he's trying to find the source of the sound.

Win smiled in realization. He glanced at Oh who was now standing beside the table set-up. A red hibiscus was tucked on his ear that made him looked more handsome yet beautiful at the same time. He looked so perfect there with tears on his eyes that the guy didn't mind the least.

_**ใครเล่าเลยจะรู้ว่าความรัก** _  
_**[Krai lao leuy ja roo wa kwam rak]** _  
_Who would understand love_

Win looked at Sarawat who he fkund out was looking back at him. The guitarist's eyes were full of love and sincerity that filled him with overwhelming warmth.

"Damn it Teh! Don't remove the blindfold yet!" the guy named Philip reprimanded.

**_แม้แรกเจอต่างคนไม่รู้จัก_ **  
**_[Mae raek je dtang kon mai roo jak]_ **  
_We might not know each other by the first time we met_

Win looked at the commotion and watched Teh untied the knot of the blindfold and gaped at his boyfriend who looked so radiant standing there with the golden orange light of the sunset adorning his features. It was a sight to behold.

**_แต่ปักใจเพียงครั้งเดียว ติดในใจชั่วกาล_ **  
**_[Dtae bpak jai pieng krang diao tit nai jai chua gan]_ **  
_But love at first sight may stay in our heart forever_

Win watched Teh as he ran and stumbled and fell on the sands. Oh-aew looked worried and came to help Teh but the other got up and met his his lover half way instead.

**_ยามที่เราทั้งสองได้พานพบ_ **  
**_[Yam ti rao thang song dai pan pob]_ **  
_When we found each other_

_** ลบเรื่องราวอดีตที่ร้าวราน ** _  
_** [Lob reuang rau adit ti rau ran] ** _  
_It erased all the pain_

_** เธอคือความรักแท้ ที่ฉันหามาเนิ่นนาน ** _  
_** [Tur keu kwam rak tae ti chan ha ma neun nan] ** _  
_You are the true love that I have been longing for_

The couple sobbed as they shared an embrace, completely forgetting everything and everyone around them.

_** แต่ความรักดูเหมือนเลือนรางปลายทางไม่เป็นดังใจ ** _  
_** [Dtae kwam rak doo meuan leuan rang bplai tang mai bpen dang jai] ** _  
_But love is complicated and might not be as how we wish_

_** ถ้าจะให้เราพบกันไยต้องกีดกั้นเราให้ไกล ** _  
_** [Ta ja hai rao pob gan yai dtong kit gan rao hai klai] ** _  
_If we meant to meet, why do we have to be set apart_

Win turned to face Sarawat because he felt like that those lines were for him but he found the guitarist looking at someone else.

_** กีดกั้นด้วยแผ่นฟ้าแม้ไกลฉันยินดีจะฝ่าไป ** _  
_** [Kit gan duay paen fa mae klai chan yin di ja fa bpai] ** _  
_If we have set apart by the skyline, I'm glad to break through_

_** กีดกั้นด้วยภูผาสูงชันลับตาฉันไม่หวั่นไหว ** _  
_** [Kit gan duay pupasung chan lap dta chan mai wan wai] ** _  
_If we have set apart by a mountain high, I'm not afraid_

_** กีดกันด้วยเวลาฉันยินดีรอ ** _  
_** [Kit gan duay wela chan yin di ro] ** _  
_If we have set apart by time, I'm pleased to wait_

_** แต่กีดกั้นด้วยชะตาฉันคงต้องยอมพ่ายแพ้ใช่ไหม ** _  
_** [Dtae kit gan duay cha dta chan kong dtong yom phai pae chai mai] ** _  
_But if we have set apart by the destiny, I have to give up, don't I?_

_** ใช่ไหม.. ** _  
_** [Chai mai...] ** _  
_Don't I?_

Sarawat continued singing but Win's attention was no longer focused on him nor on the couple but on Bas who was standing far away. The guy was staring at Teh and Oh-aew with longing and sadness yet he was smiling. It was the unconditional happiness of seeing the person that you love in somebody's arms.

\---

WIN stared at the skyline that was slowly losing its lights. He sat on the beach sands, letting the waves touched his bare feet.

"I can't imagine being famous like Bright. I despised getting unwanted attention. I don't like talking to other people much," Sarawat said as he sat next to him.

Win smiled fondly as he remembered the time when Bright confessed his frustrations about his life as a famous celebrity. "The reason why Bright chose to be an artist is because he wanted to share his talent to the world and make other people happy."

Sarawat didn't comment on that. Win couldn't find the right words to say so silence befell them. Win's attention shifted to Oh-aew and Teh who were laughing while feeding each other.

"They looked happy together," Sarawat uttered.

Win only managed a nod. He couldn't help but feel bad knowing Bas was suffering. He figured out on his own that the quiet boy might be in love to either Teh or Oh-aew. It was heart breaking because someone needed to sacrifice. It was probably the balance that Tine was talking about all along. Even without you knowing, someone out there was paying tears for your smiles. There was always a price for everything. He suddenly felt cold upon learning the deeper truth:

_After being pulled away from the world of 2gether without any warning, Win was expecting to find himself in the Place of Nothingness like usual. He called it that because literally there was nothing there, he could not even see his own body. It was becoming a daily occurrence for the past few days. One moment he's with the guitarist and the next he was pulled inside of that familiar void-like dream until it's time for him to wake up. There were even times that he's stuck on that place and didn't dream of 2gether at all._

_This time though, he was on a different yet familiar place. He looked around in panic as everything went upside down. Literally. He was back in Tine and Sarawat's room. The same place where he met Tine for the first time but the whole setting was bizarre. He was standing on the night sky filled with stars while above him was the room that looked like it was suspended in the air. He was scared for a moment because he thought the furnitures would fall down on him but the mystical gravity kept it on place._

_He scanned his surrounding to look for Tine. He badly needed to talk to him because he was in a state of predicament where everything seemed so vague to him. He called out Tine's name to come and talk to him._

_He was in the middle of searching through the thick clouds when a ball of light suddenly appeared before him. It reminded him of a firefly but when he looked even closer, he realized there's nothing there but a glow. "Um, hello? Can you talk? Do you know where Tine is?"_

_"I'm here to tell you that the day for you to choose is near," a femine voice said instead of answering him that came from the shinning sphere._

_Win sighed and clenched his fists. "I know. That's the reason why I need to talk to him. You see, I'm having a hard time to decide---"_

_"He's no longer here. He already left."_

_Win's eyes widened in surprise. He was torn with his own feelings. He's happy on the possibility that Tine and Sarawat were finally reunited but he's also sad because there's a part of him that wanted to stay on that world with the guitarist. "Left? Like he already went back to his own world?"_

_The silver globe stopped moving around and came closer to him. "Left. Like he already moved on to the other side. This dimension is not only the place where the worlds meet, it's also the last stop of the lifeless souls before they go to their own version of afterlife."_

_Win bit his lower lip in pity for Tine. How he wish he could do more from him. "So he's in heaven now?"_

_"He's on his own version of afterlife," the sphere repeated, almost impatiently._

_"Meaning?" Win asked persistently. He wanted to make sure that Tine was now on a better place._

_"Meaning... it's none of your business but let's not talk about him because the reason why you're here is not because of Tine anyway."_

_Win was frustrated because he wanted to ask further about Tine but the glowing ball obviously decided not to be helpful. "If you're here to remind me that my deadline to choose is near then I already know that. I will appreciate it if you will just send me back---"_

_"Whatever your choice is, it will have a severe consequence," it uttered in a cold voice._

_Win shivered upon hearing it. He looked at the shinning thing with fear and forced his quivering lips to talk. "W-what are you talking about?"_

_"If you choose to stay in your own world, everyone will forget about Tine. Same goes if you choose to be with Sarawat," the light replied nonchalantly._

_Win was stunned, his body was filled with dread. Everyone would forget about him? His family, friends, colleagues, fans... Bright. The thought alone was horrifying and left a pang to his heart._

_And what about Tine? He would be erased from everyone's memories. They would forget about how amazing he was. Sarawat would be back to his old self who barely smile, cold and reserved. Tine was the main reason why the guitarist changed for the better. The cheerleader captain was Sarawat's light. If Win would not choose the guitarist, how could he tell him that he would be the reason for him to forget the most important person on his life?_

_Tine choked a sob and could only mutter a single word. "W-why?"_

_"To restore the balance of the multiverse. Are you expecting that your wish comes without a price?"_

_"B-but Tine said that this is all happening because of our dying wish!" Win blurted out in defense. He could still clearly remember what Tine said that day:_

_** A dying wish is powerful enough. A dying wish from two individuls with the same soul from different worlds could make way for miracles. ** _

_"We will not make that wish if we know the consequences. We are in the brink of our deaths, are you expecting us to think rationally at that time? We don't even think that this is all possible!" Win huffed in anger. "This is so unfair!"_

_"And who told you that Life is fair? Why? Are you expecting to receive such grand gift without giving something in return? You are a businessman Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, you should know first hand that there's no such thing as free lunch."_

_"Then I take back what I wished," Win declared in a serious voice. "I no longer want this!"_

_"But this is not your wish alone. You and Tine wanted this---"_

_"Without you fully disclosing to us the terms of having this wish," Win talked back in irritation._

_"Oh, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but Tine was fully aware of these facts," the light said almost smugly_  
_Win was flabbergasted. He was speechless. He couldn't believe that Tine knew about it. He felt betrayed. He could only gawk at the illuminating sphere until it exploded like a supernova that eventually claimed him inside of its blinding light._

Win flinched and got back to the present as Sarawat touched his arm.

"Are you alright?" Sarawat asked with concern.

"Before, I'm comforted with the idea that I love you more than Bright does. After I let him inside of my body, I realized how wrong I was."

"Wait, you let him?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry that I lied. When I heard him ordering me to stop kissing you, I let my pride get the best of me. I let him possess me in hope that I would easily defeat him. Imagine my surprise when I realized how strong his will is..."

"He's really stubborn."

"You're doing that again," Sarawat pointed out.

"Doing what?"

"Smiling in that way whenever you mentioned his name. I'm sure you're not even aware of it. Through Bright's mind, I always see you giving him that smile. We're together for quite some time but I didn't see it even once. You are maybe not aware but you got a special smile that you only reserved for him."

Win bit his lower lip guiltily and looked away. He didn't know what to say to that. He set his eyes on the sky, watching at the approaching twilight. It was almost time.

"I'm happier here though," Win muttered.

"You're happier here because of the situation and not because of the person that you're with. There's a huge difference," Sarawat reasoned out.

"Just tell me if you no longer wanted me here," Win joked though deep inside he was hurting. It felt like Sarawat was dumping him.

Sarawat chuckled. "I-I want you to be here but I love you that much that I'm willing to suffer than to see you hurting. Hurting for settling to be with me because I'm the convenient choice. I don't want that."

"Please don't say that," Win pleaded. Why Sarawat was so willing to hurt himself for his sake?

"Don't worry I'm neither discrediting nor looking down at myself. Win, this is not about me. My biggest realization was the fact that it doesn't matter whether I can love you more. What matters is who you love more. This choice is about you and who you really want. Don't choose me just because loving Bright is hard."

That's the point where Win cried. He realized how lucky he was to be loved by Sarawat. Destiny was so unfair to the man who just wanted to love someone so dearly. He wrapped his arms around himself and collapsed on the sands on his knees. He wailed in agony. He couldn't even muster the courage to tell Sarawat that him choosing Bright would make him forget Tine for good.

When he felt Sarawat's arms from his back, he sobber harder in guilt. He tried to look back but the guitarist kept him from doing so.

"Please, dont. I don't want you to see me looking like this..."

"W-what will happen to you after I'm gone?" Win asked.

"I will be alone but just like Bas, I will manage. I will be happy from afar knowing you'll be happy with Bright. Besides, you and Tine's memories will always be with me. I will treasure that forever."

Win attempted to open his mouth to tell Sarawat the price of his choice but he found himself voiceless. He hated himself for being such a fucking coward.

 _"Are you ready to choose?"_ a gentle, feminine voice asked out of the blue.

Win knew that he was the only one who could hear her. He thought that he would be scared when the moment would finally arrive but surprisingly, he felt nothing. He choked a sob before uttering the name of his choice.

"Is that really what you want?" the voice asked, obviously surprised with his choice.

Win looked as the last sliver of light as it dimmed out of the sky. "Y-yes..," Win stuttered.  
  


🌠🌠🌠

*** BRIGHT ***

BRIGHT watched Win sleeping. To stare at his beloved was something that he really enjoyed doing. The guy looked peaceful with his mouth slightly opened. He was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss those luscious lips but he shook his head quickly to get rid of the crazy idea. He caressed the strands of Win's hair and muttered _"I love you"_ without second thought.

"I love you too Bright," Win murmured as he opened his eyes...  
  


🌠🌠🌠  
  
  


*** SARAWAT ***

SARAWAT tightened his hold as Win's body started to lose its warmth slowly. Could he really let go of Win?

He was praised by others for being brave but that's not true. He didn't dare to open his eyes as Win died. He only managed a scream before he weakly fell down on the sands and clutched on the cold, lifeless body of his lover. He felt the seawater crushed against him but he didn't mind its taste because nothing was saltier than the tears that was flowing uncontrollably from his eyes. The sky was dark and empty that night. It seemed like the stars abandoned him too. He was completely alone with his heart that got shattered for the second time around at that cruel lifetime.  
  


🌠🌠🌠

*** BRIGHT ***

BRIGHT hugged Win tighter as if he didn't want to let him go. The guy reciprocated the embrace, crying on the crook of his neck. The tears were warm, wet, and uncomfortable but Bright didn't mind.

"It's done. I made my choice."

Bright smiled in delight. It seemed like his heart was going to explode. "Thank you for choosing me Win. I swear I will do anything to make sure you won't regret---"

"I-I'm sorry for not choosing you."

He was flabbergasted. Bright couldn't understand what Win was saying and how it was possible. Win was with him, right?

Before he even managed to ask, Win exploded into a burst of blinding light.  
  


🌠🌠🌠

*** SARAWAT ***

SARAWAT woke up in discomfort, his back was aching a lot probably because he fell asleep on the sand. He was also uncomfortably wet and itchy all over his body. He shifted into a seating position, groaning as he did so. He slowly opened his eyes and was welcomed with familiar warm eyes that took away his drowsiness. He didn't dare to blink and just gaped at _Tine_ who glared irritatingly at him.

He couldn't understand himself. He didn't know why there was a part of his brain that was unsure if the man before him was Tine. He might drank a lot of seawater while he was sleeping so that's why he was thinking a lot of crazy ideas.

"Why the hell are you sleeping on the shore? Are you insane or what?" Tine reprimanded.

"T-tine?" he asked in a shaky, unsure voice. Sarawat wanted to punch himself because he couldn't understand why he was unsure.

The guy just rolled his eyes at him. "As far as I know, it's me who is suffering from a head injury and not you Saraleo."

Sarawat just stared at his boyfriend in awe as tears started to fall down from his eyes. He couldn't understand what's happening to him. It felt like he and Tine were separated for such a long time. Why was he feeling so much longing for his lover?

Sarawat embraced Tine so tight that caused the younger guy to complain and hit his back. "You didn't break your promise. You come back to me."

He still couldn't understand why he was spouting those words. He might still be affected with what happened to Tine on that unfortunate car accident. He didn't know that he was hurting that much. The trauma he experienced seemed more serious than he thought. It felt like Tine really died that night. The fear, yearning and forlorn felt so real for him.

Tine blushed and avoided his intense stare, muttering "stupid guitarist who keep on blabbering embarrassing things".

Sarawat chuckled in amusement because of his lover's innocent cuteness. He didn't know to be honest what's happening to him. He was just grateful that the stars gave him another chance to be with Tine. Sarawat felt so warm. For some reason, he finally felt he's home.

🌠🌠🌠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thank you for reading guys. Since Day 1, everyone's asking a happy ending for Tine so here we go. I would also like to thank everyone for your love and support to me and this story. 😊
> 
> Just kidding 😂. See you on the next update for the epilogue.
> 
> I will also accomodate questions for the celebration of finishing this story so if you got questions about the story, you can comment 'em or send me a message. I will answer everything on a special chapter after I published the epilogue. [This portion will only be in my Wattpad account 💙]

**Author's Note:**

> Shout Out!  
> Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will surely appreciate it a lot.
> 
> By the way, I'm also active on Twitter so if you want to probably talk to me about my works or anything or if you just need someone to talk to about anything. 
> 
> Here's my account:
> 
> [Follow me here!](https://mobile.twitter.com/mythicinky)


End file.
